


The Healer and the Prince

by lukinha_jesus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Elrond, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 68,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukinha_jesus/pseuds/lukinha_jesus
Summary: A series of unfortunate events leads to Legolas being deadly wounded while hunting orcs. Lord Elrond is the only hope to save Thranduil's son of an early passing to the Undying Lands, and as the Lord uses everything in his power to heal the prince, a strong and somewhat inevitable bond happens between them. The path to recovery is long and more difficult than it looks, and a battle between darkness and light ensues for the Prince of Mirkwood.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **A/N:**   I'll try to be as faithful as possible to Tolkien's universe, but since I am slashing the shit out of his elves, I'll eventually take some liberties for the sake of the plot. 😉

 

Chapter 1

 

Legolas used the root in his hand to mark a small but visible red circle on the tree trunk before him, then he moved back a little to admire his work and smiled appreciatively at it. He tossed the root aside and climbed down the tree, letting his feet land softly on the ground covered with leaves. That was the thirtieth red circle Legolas had drawn, and now he was ready to begin.

The fair Mirkwood elf made his way back to his father's halls, but did not go in. Instead, he pulled the first arrow from his quiver and his blue eyes seemed to narrow a little as he focused. He spotted the first red circle on the high branch of a tree, positioned the arrow, drew and released.

Legolas smiled, pleased, when the arrow hit the circle right in the middle. The prince then moved gracefully and swiftly, jumping over rocks and tree branches in order to shoot arrows at each of the targets he had painted before in order to practice. Some were in extremely high, hidden places, but the arrows didn't miss one target, and the lithe young prince did not even break a sweat.

A triumphant smile rested on his lips when Legolas drew the string and released his last arrow, hitting the last red circle, but not exactly in the middle. He frowned when he went closer, a little disappointed in himself, but a quick noise of leaves rustling behind him made him turn around and use the arrow that had just been on the tree to aim in the direction of the sound.

"Put it down, Legolas. It's me."

The blond haired elf smiled immediately and put the arrow back in his quiver.

"Estel!" he took a step forward and embraced his friend. Aragorn held him tight and smiled, too. "Only you could sneak up on an elf."

Aragorn chuckled.

"A dangerous elf, it seems," the Strider looked appreciatively around at all the targets Legolas had hit. "That's some great practice, Legolas."

"Thank you. I sometimes grow tired of nothing happening here. I've got to keep my skills sharp."

"Unfortunately there's plenty happening out of Mirkwood," Aragorn said in a somber tone.

"I can help," Legolas said readily.

"Your father wouldn't be very pleased with you leaving, you know that."

That seemed to inflame Legolas. His delicate features hardened and his will grew stronger.

"Ada can't keep me here."

"Relax, Legolas…" Aragorn softened his voice. "I am on my way to Imladris now. I'm not hunting orcs or anything, although the occasional pack of orcs crosses my way every now and then. I stopped by to see if you would like to join me." Aragorn studied Legolas closely and tried not to smile at the glint in Legolas' eyes. "Last time I checked, you seemed to be extremely fond of a certain dark-haired Lord who lives there…" he teased.

Legolas felt his cheeks grow warm and his blue eyes glowed. He would have looked displeased if his rosy cheeks didn't give him away.

"I do not know what you imply," he said quickly. "Lord Elrond is a wise, noble elf, respected and admired by everyone."

Aragorn stared at Legolas until he cracked a little and chuckled, too. "Especially by you, isn't that so?"

"Shut your mouth, Strider," Legolas shoved Aragorn's shoulder playfully. "I admire him, of course I do. That's all." Legolas felt his chest warm. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. "I might think of one or two reasons why you to want to visit Imladris, too," he teased back. "How is she?"

Aragorn laughed.

"Fair enough," he bowed lightly. "I wish to see Arwen, it's true."

"And I could use the adventure. That's the only reason why I'll go."

Legolas was serious once again, and Aragorn didn't tease him further.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Good. I will be ready. I just need to speak to Ada."

"Should I go with you?"

"Nay," Legolas said. "I'll do this." He wasn't looking forward to it, but the prospect of visiting Imladris was a strong motivation to do this.

Legolas left Aragorn and went inside the great halls of Mirkwood, where he found his father sitting on the throne.

"Hi, dear son. Were you practicing?" Thranduil studied Legolas from head to toe, and his eyes focused on the empty quiver on his back.

"Aye, Ada. Estel is here. He found me in the woods."

Thranduil arched his eyebrows.

"The Strider. I see."

"He will leave for Imladris tomorrow. I am going with him."

Thranduil adjusted himself on the throne and his expression hardened a little.

"Why would you do that? You know we need great archers in here."

"Ada, nothing happens in here, whereas outside there are orcs roaming the earth."

"And I suppose you believe it's your job to fight them."

"I believe I could help."

Thranduil looked deeply into his son's eyes. His features softened a little. He didn't want to have an argument. Legolas was old enough, and stubborn enough, to do as he pleased regardless of what he told him.

"I just want you to be safe," he caved.

"I will be careful. Rivendell is a safe land."

"It's what happens out of Rivendell that concerns me," Thranduil said.

"I will be careful," Legolas repeated.

"Very well, then. Send Elrond my regards."

"I will, Ada."

Legolas turned around and left before his father could see the cheerful little grin on his face. He knew the king did not want him to go, so the least Legolas could do was not show him how much pleasure the thought of leaving brought him.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas rode beside Aragorn for days, and they arrived in Rivendell after no incidents. They had seen a group of orcs, but their paths hadn't crossed. The evil creatures had been way too far, heading in a different direction, so even though the two of them grew watchful, they weren't troubled.

The moment they arrived and dismounted, Legolas looked around, his eyes taking in the beauty of the place. He was ecstatic to be there, and Aragorn could tell.

"Let's take our horses to be fed and to rest. We'll see Elrond later."

Legolas nodded quickly. He pretended not to be excited with that. Legolas had seen Elrond a few times before, his father had sometimes left him in Rivendell under the care of the Lord, and Legolas had often played with Elrohir and Elladan, as well as with Arwen. At some point in time, though, Legolas realized that the father of his friends was extremely knowledgeable and interesting. The prince could not say when he had first thought of Elrond as so mighty, but the truth was that Legolas was drawn to the Lord's amazing wisdom and experience in battle.

When Aragon walked with him into the halls of Rivendell, Elrond was already expecting them. The tall Lord was wearing a silver gown and a dark red tunic when he greeted them.

"Estel, Legolas. Well met."

Legolas felt his heart skip a beat, the unexpectedness of the feeling causing him to feel warm and a little shy.

"My Lord," they both said and bowed reverently.

Elrond placed a hand on both Aragorn and Legolas' shoulder in greeting.

"Tell me about your trip," he then asked, and started to walk around Rivendell. Legolas and Aragorn followed right behind him, and told him about the rather uneventful ride and the group of orcs they had seen in the distance. Elrond frowned. "My sons have been spotting orcs in the surroundings of Rivendell. They are certainly getting bolder."

"They are, my Lord," Aragorn said.

"And what say you, Legolas Greenleaf? What of Mirkwood and my friend Thranduil?"

The moment Elrond's grey eyes were focused on him, Legolas felt the same tickling warmth dance in his chest. Lord Elrond was, without a doubt, the greatest intellect of all of Middle-earth. How could one not admire him?

"He is well, my Lord. He sends you his regards."

"I am glad to hear that. Mirkwood is fine, I suppose?"

"It is, my Lord…"

"Elrond," Glorfindel walked up to them and put a hand on Elrond's shoulder. "Estel, Legolas," he greeted when he looked at them. "You are expected for the meeting."

"Right." Elrond turned to look at his foster son and the blond prince from Mirkwood. "Please excuse me, I must go," he apologized.

Legolas wanted to say something like there was no need for the great Elrond to apologize, for sure he was busy and they understood it. Yet, all these thoughts and words got lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth, and before Legolas said anything, Elrond spoke again.

"Estel will show you around. My sons are somewhere, too. They will be pleased to hear of your visit," there was a pause. "So will Arwen." Elrond looked into Aragorn's eyes and turned around to leave.

When he was gone, Legolas stood beside Aragorn and sighed.

"You can breathe now," Aragorn teased.

"I swear I'll make you shut your mouth, Estel…" Legolas' blue eyes looked amused, even though he sounded annoyed. "There's nothing but sincere admiration from my part."

"I know," Aragorn chuckled. "But you should see how pink your fair cheeks looked when he approached us."

"They did not, did they?" Legolas sounded worried, and Aragorn laughed.

Legolas was about to say or do something in retaliation when Elladan and Elrohir found them.

"Estel! Legolas!"

The Prince was glad for the interruption and the opportunity to get reacquainted with old friends. Later, as Aragorn went looking for Arwen and he was left with the twins, Legolas was shown around the land, a place that even though was familiar to him never ceased to amaze him with its beauty. Legolas talked to the twins and listened to their hunting stories. Apparently, Elrond's sons went hunting orcs quite frequently, and knowing what had happened to their mother, one could understand how much passion they put behind this activity. As they talked, Legolas felt the same desire for adventure and to do good grow in him, and he couldn't wait to join them in their next quest.

 

~ * ~

 

As the days unfolded lazily in Rivendell, it seemed difficult to imagine that anything evil might be growing stronger in Mordor. With its trees and waterfalls, Rivendell was a safe haven for the elves living in there. It was so peaceful, in fact, that Legolas had to find something to do as he waited for Elladan and Elrohir to get ready for their next trip.

The prince prepared his arrows and quiver, and he found a purple root to start marking tree trunks. Legolas smiled at his unusual choices for targets. It would be interesting to do the same in a different place, with different challenges, even though it was all just practice.

As the blond prince from Mirkwood went about marking trees and shooting arrows, Elrond watched him from a tall window in the main house. At first he had been just curious to see what the young elf was going to do with his arrows and the roots he had collected, but as he realized Legolas was practicing, Elrond found himself captivated by the view.

It wasn't long before Arwen joined him and looked out of the window, too.

"What has caught your attention, Ada?" she asked softly, trying to see what her father was seeing. It didn't take her long to spot Legolas jumping from tree branch to tree branch, and shooting one arrow after another at the core of purple marks he seemed to have set on the trees.

Father and daughter watched the archer for a moment with silent contemplation, but then Elrond sighed and looked at Arwen.

"Legolas Greenleaf is certainly one of the most beautiful elves I have ever seen. He's also a promising warrior, wouldn't you say so?"

Arwen smiled a knowing, amused smile. She could tell where that conversation was going.

"Yes, Ada. He's so beautiful the sun itself might feel jealous," she said.

Elrond smiled. "Others have said you are as beautiful as the full moon in a dark night, my dear. Perhaps such a match is written in the stars," he tried.

Arwen chuckled softly. Elrond knew how she felt about Estel, for sure. She looked into her father's eyes, a smile on her beautiful lips.

"You know there's a different name in the stars when I look up to the sky," she said softly. Arwen could feel the slight shadow of sorrow in her father's eyes. "Legolas is a great friend."

"He could be something more," Elrond tried again, and he smiled. He knew how his daughter felt about Aragorn, but it didn't mean he couldn't still try to change her mind.

"Well," Arwen began. "I'm not the one who makes him nervous, you know," she looked deeply into her father's eyes and smiled in a teasing way.

That caused an unexpected reaction in the Lord. Elrond frowned, and felt as if an autumn breeze had just blown inside his chest.

Still smiling enigmatically, Arwen went away and left him to his own conclusions.

Alone, Elrond looked out of the window once again and at the lithe elf moving gracefully in the woods of Rivendell. _'Do I make you nervous, Prince?'_ he wondered, smiled and brushed it off. 

 

\------------------------------------------

_tbc...._

_I have big plans for this, so feedback would be extremely appreciated <3 _

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

 

"Elrond?"

"Aye?"

"A book was found containing some ancient writing. No one has been able to read it so far," Glorfindel said. "I put it on your desk, perhaps you would like to take a look at it."

"Of course. Thank you. I will," Elrond said. He was about to make his way to the library when the sight of Legolas practicing caught his eye. It wasn't the first time he saw the Mirkwood archer practicing. A few days before the Lord had seen him from one of the windows in the company of Arwen. She had even said something amusing, Elrond remembered.

The Lord of Imladris looked again in Legolas' direction and then looked at his advisor.

"Is there anyone waiting to have word with me?"

"No, my Lord."

Elrond nodded and excused himself, and before he knew it, he was walking towards the blond elf practicing archery in the nearby woods.

Legolas admired the arrowhead right in the center of the colored circle. That had been a difficult one, so he beamed. He pulled the arrow from the tree, and that was when he heard the soft rustling of leaves. Legolas looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" he asked, but there was no answer. The archer, however, could sense he wasn't alone.

Legolas took an arrow from his quiver and pulled the string back. He turned around, ready to shoot if need be. Now, he didn't think there was anything threatening so close to the Rivendell halls, but someone, or something, was certainly there with him.

"It's me, Legolas." Elrond spoke and finally came within the prince's sight.

"My Lord," Legolas could feel the heat of his own blushing—it started in his cheeks and went up to the very tip of his elven ears. He put down his bow and apologized. "I am sorry, Lord. I did not see you."

 _I'm not the one who makes him nervous._ Arwen's words played in his mind and caused Elrond to stare at Legolas with curiosity. He stepped closer to the blond elf.

"No apology is needed. I snuck up on you," he confessed and offered a friendly smile that nearly took Legolas' breath away.

 _'By the Valar, Legolas, control your heartbeats. He'll be able to hear the drumming without a doubt'_ , Legolas chided himself and stared at the ground, trying to regain some of his composure. He had no idea why he felt so shy and so silly in Elrond's presence.

The Lord could certainly hear the loud drumming of Legolas' heart, but he didn't make anything of it since Legolas had been practicing hard. "I was told you are the greatest archer in Mirkwood." Elrond went closer as he spoke.

Legolas felt the heated blushing go down to his neck and create a circle of fire around his collarbones.

"Thank you my Lord. You speak kind words. I do practice often, that is all," he said humbly.

"It is not kindness, Legolas. I've seen you train. You have fantastic skills."

Legolas sucked in his breath very discreetly. He shuddered at the compliment. He could hardly handle the fact that Lord Elrond, who was considered by many the wisest elf now living in Middle-earth, had just praised him so.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Elrond thought of Arwen's words again. Legolas was indeed nervous. The shy elf was probably not used to receiving compliments. And standing close to him, Elrond once again couldn't help but admire Legolas' beauty. It was a shame his daughter wouldn't even consider him as more than a friend.

"May I?" Elrond nodded at Legolas' bow.

The prince's blue eyes widened with surprise. "Of course," after a moment or two of surprise and hesitation, Legolas moved swiftly in order to offer the bow and an arrow to the Lord of Rivendell.

"It has been years since I've last used a bow," Elrond confessed. "I am a mediocre archer, I must confess," he chuckled.

"I do not believe it, Lord," Legolas said quickly.

"Tis the truth, though. The sword was always my weapon of choice."

Legolas watched, with unconcealed awe, as Elrond aimed, drew and shot one of his arrows. They both looked at the dark brown target and saw the arrow right in the middle of it.

"You certainly have great skills, my Lord," Legolas' eyes couldn't hide his admiration.

"I was lucky." Elrond handed the bow back to Legolas and studied the Prince for a moment. He then sighed and shook his head lightly when he realized how easy it was to stare into the archer's blue eyes. "I am sorry to have disturbed your practice, Legolas. Please go on."

"You haven't disturbed me, Lord."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Elrond turned around and walked away, and there was a refreshing smile on his lips as he did that.

 

~ * ~

 

A few days later, Elladan and Elrohir approached Legolas and Aragorn and shared their plans of leaving Rivendell to patrol the surroundings of the land. There had been talk of orc groups near the mountains, and the brothers wanted to make sure those filthy creatures were not getting bolder.

"When do we leave?" Legolas wanted to know. He had been practicing for so long, he could barely hide his excitement to go out and fight some orcs.

"In two days," Elladan said.

"I'll be ready," Legolas nodded.

"I will ride with you, but only until a certain point," Aragorn announced.

"Why is that, Estel?" Elrohir asked.

There were many things concerning the Strider. Even though his heart had begged him to go to Rivendell and see Arwen again, he felt the need to keep moving, and he knew he couldn't ride with the brothers for too long. It was like his path kept leading him to different, farther places.

"I need to keep moving," he said simply, and the twins seemed to accept it.

"I will inform father of our plans," Elrohir left and Elladan followed him.

"Are you sure you want to go with them?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"You know I do. I've wanted this for a long time. There is a war in our future, and I will be a part of it."

Aragorn smiled lightly and nodded.

"Then so be it. I'll go tell Arwen."

Legolas looked at his bow and felt his heart race with a taste for adventure.

 

~ * ~

 

In a couple of days, as agreed, the twins, Aragorn and Legolas got ready to leave. As Aragorn said goodbye to Arwen, Lord Elrond approached his sons, who were standing close to Legolas.

"Be careful and travel safely," he said.

"Yes, Ada."

"Yes, my Lord," Legolas said. He felt a bit sad to leave the Lord's company. His days were bright when Legolas could share Elrond's company, even if for a short time, but he knew he would be back soon.

Elrond went closer to Elladan and planted a kiss to his son's forehead. Then he walked up to Elrohir and did the same.

Legolas looked at the scene and felt his heart race. He was standing right next to Elrohir. Would Elrond kiss him, too? Legolas felt instantly foolish and heat spread on his cheeks and caused him to look at his feet. Did he want that Elrond kissed him as he did his sons? Legolas did not know. He was torn between wanting the small gesture of affection but also not wanting the Lord to see him as one of his children. Not that Elrond would ever see him as anything else but—

"Be safe, Legolas," Elrond put a hand on the archer's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

The blond felt his breath catch and he nodded quickly.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Unsurprisingly, his feelings were a mixture of disappointment for not receiving the same treatment as the twins, and relief, exactly for the same reason.

Aragorn and Elrond exchanged a few words in Sindarin before the four riders mounted their horses and left through the gates of Rivendell.

Indeed, Legolas would be back soon, though when he did he would not see the gates of Rivendell, or its trees and waterfalls, or anything for that matter.

 

~ * ~

 

The two men had been sitting around a dying fire when they spotted the elves in the distance.

They looked at the horses and the impressive figure of their riders for a long moment.

"Those are elves, aren't they?" The dark-haired man said.

His companion, a red-haired, older man, stared and grinned. "For sure they are. Look at that long hair. Not all of them, though. A man travels with them."

"Lucky one," Bronwen grinned. "I would give anything to be in the company of such beautiful creatures."

"You would give anything to ride such a beautiful creature," Ravi teased.

"Yeah, that's true. Specially that one in the middle. That is a woman, isn't it? A she-elf?" he narrowed his eyes.

"They are all males."

"How can you tell from so far?"

"Look at their clothes, you fool. They're all warriors. Although I do see your point. The blond one looks fair. Even though it’s clearly a male elf, I bet his features are as delicate as a maiden's. They're probably patrolling the land."

"How come you know so much about elves?" Bronwen cocked an eyebrow.

"I've told you before. My great grandfather had a thing with a she elf from the woods."

"I don't believe that for one second."

Ravi laughed. "I tell you, it is the truth."

"How come he was so fortunate as to lie with an elf? I would give anything for the chance to bed one."

"Well…" Ravi shrugged and there was a mischievous look on his face. "Perhaps it can be done."

"No way."

"Yes."

"How?"

"My great grandfather told my grandfather, and then my father, who told me tales that the she elf would tell him about their race. One day, as my great grandfather was in great danger because of their relationship and elves were trying to harm him, she taught him about a little white flower that grows deep in the woods, and that when elves drink it, it has the effect of making them sleepy, slow and disoriented. Kind of like beer for us. But the flower is that much more potent."

"And do you believe this is true? Have you ever seen such a flower?" Bronwen grew interested.

"I have. Although it is true I have never seen an elf drink it in order to know for sure it has this effect."

The two men looked at each other and were silent for a moment. What had begun as casual bantering was little by little taking the shape of something more real, and definitely desirable.

"The problem is," Ravi said. "Even if we find the flower, how are we going to get one of them alone? They won't split up. We can't drug three elves, plus one man."

"We can fight the man."

"No, it's not going to work. Getting an elf to trust us and be close enough is already challenging. Getting one to sit and drink with us might be impossible, even."

"Not if we have a plan," the dark-haired one said.

"What do you propose?"

"We still have that nasty orc bound in the camp, right?"

"Right. He couldn't have escaped," Ravi said.

"Then let's go look for this flower and try to keep the riders within sight. Meanwhile, let me come up with a plan to draw one of them closer. I hope it's the blond one," he said, dreamy.

"You're a fool," the red-haired one laughed. "There's no way this is going to work."

"You said your great grandfather knew about this flower, let's find out if it works. If we don't find the flower, or if it doesn't work, then fine. what have we got to lose?"

The two of them stared at each other and then stared again at the elves, the man and the horses in the distance.

"Fine. We've got nothing to lose"

"And if it works…"

They smiled leeringly.

"…then we'll have the most memorable of nights to tell our kin someday"

 

\-------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

_A/N: Thank you for encouraging me to keep going. <3 Also, I'm not a native speaker, so I apologize in advance for my mistakes. _


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

 

They had been riding for a couple of days when they came across their first group of orcs. Together, the four of them had ridden towards the enemy fearlessly. Legolas shot arrow after arrow, and before one of those creatures fell to the ground, the archer was already drawing another arrow and aiming at another orc. Elladan and Elrohir fired a few arrows too, but they mainly used their swords when they were close, as did Aragorn. In a matter of minutes they had slain a group of thirty orcs or more and gathered to look at the dark corpses on the green grass.

Legolas breathed quickly with excitement. He hadn't missed a single target, and a smile curved his lips at the sight. He felt great knowing he was helping secure Middle-earth against the darkness the orcs represented.

"Did you have fun, Legolas?" Elrohir chuckled as he looked at the prince.

"More than he should, I guess," Aragorn teased.

"It's a lot more exciting than shooting tree trunks, I'll admit," Legolas confessed and they all laughed.

They rode together for a few more miles, and they spotted two men in the distance, sitting by the fire.

"Little do they know we have just saved them," Elrohir said casually.

"They probably have a camp nearby. They should be careful, though. More orcs could come soon," Aragorn observed.

"Shouldn't we go and warn them about it?" Legolas frowned.

"I can see they have weapons. They will be able to defend themselves," Elladan dismissed Legolas' concern.

"What if they can't?" Legolas worried.

"Tis not our concern," Elrohir said. "The race of man should be able to fend for themselves, even though they are a fragile lot. No offense, Estel."

"None taken," Aragorn said.

"What are men like?" Legolas grew curious. "Tell us more. I've only been around you."

"Men are…" Aragorn thought about his next words and shook his head lightly. "Complex. We can be strong but weak, brave but fearful, gentle but mean."

Legolas frowned. "That sounds interesting."

"No, it doesn't. Believe us," Elladan shook his head and they kept on riding.

 

~ * ~

 

A week after they left Rivendell, Aragorn said goodbye to the elves and parted ways, going someplace not even he knew yet. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas rode together, and after a few miles of land, they came across another group of orcs they successfully defeated.

"I can see why they say you are highly skilled," Elrohir praised the Mirkwood elf.

"Thank you. It is important to put myself through a real confrontation, though," Legolas said.

"For sure it is. Father became such a great warrior because of the many battles he has fought," Elladan said.

Legolas smiled imperceptibly. He had heard the tales about Elrond's bravery fighting alongside men and elves throughout the years. He was lost in reverie, picturing the mighty Lord with a sword in hand, commanding an army against evil forces, when they all heard screaming in the distance.

"Help!!"

"Help us!!"

The three of them looked at each other and then at the two men running in the distance.

"Are those the men we saw sitting by the fire, a fortnight ago?" Legolas asked.

"I believe yes," Elladan narrowed his eyes and then saw what the men were running from. "They're being chased by an orc."

"Guess we haven't killed them all. One must have gotten away," Elrohir said.

"We must help them," Legolas looked at his companions and there was urgency in his voice.

"It is but one orc. They should be able to handle it."

"Please!! Help!"

The screaming once again could be heard.

Legolas took an arrow from his quiver and drew the string. He was about to let the arrow loose when the men and the orc went down the hills and out of sight.

"I'll go," he announced.

"We should stay together," Elrohir said.

"It's one orc. He'll be fine," Elladan rolled his eyes. Legolas had already proved how amazingly skilled he was.

"Elladan is right. I might have to chase him a little, but I'll be fine."

"All right. We'll go to the lake by the mountain, about fifteen miles from here. The horses need to be watered and fed. We'll meet you there," Elrohir said.

"Aye!" Legolas said almost as an afterthought, because he was already galloping towards the place where the orc and the humans had just disappeared.

The prince rode fast, his blond hair flying beautifully behind him as his horse ploughed forward. It didn't take him long to spot the orc and the men running in the distance.

Legolas pulled one of his arrows, aimed and shot, and the orc fell to the ground with a thud.

The two men stopped running when they realized the orc had been killed. They were both panting as Legolas approached them on his horse.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

The red-haired man smiled and nodded. "I am, my Lord. Thank you so much!"

"You've just saved our lives!" the other man put his hands on his knees and breathed hard. "Thank you! My name is Bronwen by the way."

"And I am Ravi. Nice to meet you." Ravi reached out his hand.

Legolas looked around, looking for more orcs. There were none in the distance, so he dismounted and shook the man's hand. He stared curiously at the two of them, thinking about Estel's words of how man was a complex creature.

"What is your name, Lord?"

"Legolas. I am not a Lord."

"Legolas, thank you for saving us. We're farmers, we were minding our own business when a group of these ugly and foul smelling creatures started burning our village. We ran as fast as we could. We're not fighters, you see," Bronwen told a half-lie. The orcs had indeed done what he said to many villages, but neither he nor his companion was a farmer. They had made sure to hide their weapons away though. "Thank you so much", he reached out his hand and felt a delightful shiver go through him when the elf shook it. He couldn't believe his eyes. From up close, the blond elf was even more beautiful. Even though he was a male elf, and a warrior, he was so alluring, his features so delicate and…pretty. It was hard looking away from those blue eyes.

"Legolas, please let us thank you for saving us. There is an inn a few minutes down the road. Please join us, let us buy you a drink," Ravi said and eyed Bronwen quickly.

"There's no need to thank me," Legolas said. He then looked up the hill he had just come from. "But I should be going. My friends will be expecting me."

"Oh, please. It will only be a moment. I mean…forgive us for being both grateful and impressed, we have never seen an elf this close before," Bronwen said. "It would give us immense pleasure to share your company for a few minutes over a few drinks, and learn a little bit about you, elves."

Legolas considered that. He, too, was curious about men. He looked at his horse and knew that the lake wasn't far. He could sit and talk to those men for a moment and there would still be plenty of time to be at the lake before the sun set in the horizon.

"Is it really close, this inn you mentioned?"

 

~ * ~

 

The two men took Legolas to a tavern that was indeed only a few minutes away. Legolas tied his horse to a tree and fetched him water before he went inside. The three of them sat at a table in a dark corner and three beers were ordered.

Legolas looked at the drink and frowned. He was used to drinking wine, but that yellow liquid with a white foam wasn't exactly something he drank often, though he was sure he must have tasted it once or twice.

"Cheers!" Ravi raised his mug and so did his companion. Legolas looked at them and did the same. "To elves and men, and killing orcs!"

Their mugs made a small sound when they were pushed together, and Legolas watched as the two men drank the liquid down quickly.

Slowly, Legolas sipped his drink, too. It wasn't bad. Not as good as wine, but not bad at all.

"So tell us, Legolas. Where are you from?"

Legolas was cautious to share details about his life and that of elves in general, but he did speak a little bit about his land of Mirkwood, its people and their habits, and in return he listened to the men tell him about their own village and habits, and the conversation was so interesting that Legolas hardly saw the time pass.

Bronwen got up from the table and went to the counter to fetch more beers. This time, though, he took a small glass vial from his pocket in which there was a white powder. Ravi had found the white flower in the woods, and they had chopped it and dried it, and then squashed it until it was the fine powder he now mixed with Legolas' beer. His heart was pounding when he went back to the table with the drinks. He hoped so much that little magic flower would work. They had been lucky so far. The most beautiful elf had come to their aid. He could hardly wait to know what an elf looked like when they were naked. Was it the same as a man? How soft was their skin?

"Here. One more."

"Tis the last one," Legolas announced. "I should go."

Ravi and Bronwen exchanged a meaningful look.

"It is the last one then," Bronwen nodded. "Cheers! To friendship!"

"To friendship!"

They toasted again and Legolas drank all his beer without drawing breath. He did that because he had done it before and caused a roar of laughter and applause from the two men. He couldn't help but brag that he could do it again. Drinking an entire mug of beer was easy, Legolas marveled at how impressed the men were.

"That is rich!" one of them laughed.

Legolas smiled. He was having fun, he couldn't deny that. By the time he returned to Rivendell for sure he would know a lot more about the nature of men.

"So tell us, where are you riding to after you leave here?"

"I'm going…" Legolas' voice faltered and he blinked a few times. He felt strange. The two men looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on, so Legolas tried again. "I will meet with…" he felt really, really strange. Something was not right.

"Legolas…are you alright?"

Legolas shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. Suddenly, it was like he felt so tired he could barely speak. He couldn't understand what was going on. His eyelids felt heavy, and when he tried to lift his hand his entire arm felt weak.

The men looked at each other and Ravi could see the look of sheer joy in his friend's eyes. Bronwen looked thrilled as Legolas obviously struggled with the drug in his system.

"I…I should go…" Legolas tried to stand up, but he nearly fell. The two men went quickly to his aid and held his arms to help him find some support. _'I don't know what's going on. I don't feel like myself'_ , Legolas wanted so say, but the words did not come out. He looked at his drink and it was like something occurred to him, but before he could make a connection, Legolas' eyes rolled in the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Bronwen put the elf's arm around his shoulder and dragged him past the tables with people drinking and talking. One or two looks were given in their direction, but not many. Legolas had called the attention of a few people when he had walked in, those who weren't drunk yet, but right now everyone in there was mostly intoxicated, and the sight of someone being dragged around because they couldn't stand on their feet after drinking was a regular thing.

"Excuse me," Ravi went to the counter and talked to the owner of the inn. "Is there a room for us? My friend has drunk too much. He needs to sleep it off," he grinned.

"Is it the elf?" the man looked at them curiously.

"Who would have guessed elves and beer are not a good match, eh?"

"Here's a key. Two silver coins."

Ravi paid the man and took the key, then he helped Bronwen drag Legolas up the stairs towards the room he had just paid for.

Inside the room, there was a large bed with a thin mattress and a white sheet with one or two stains on top of it. There were a couple of old pillows on top of the bed, a wood chair in a corner of the room and some shelves on the wall. That would be perfect.

"Put him on the bed."

Legolas' body was limp and his eyes closed when he was manhandled into a lying position on the bed. For a moment they just stood there and admired the sight of the elf sleeping soundly on it.

"Told you it'd work. My great grandfather was no liar. You didn't use all of it, did you?"

"No. There's more in case he tries to wake up."

"Good." Ravi watched as Bronwen took off his belt and walked towards the bed. He saw the way his friend took the elf's wrists and wrapped the belt around them before tying them to the headboard.

"If he wakes up quickly it'll give us some advantage. Can't be too careful now."

Ravi nodded. "Right. If he wakes up now he'll kill us both."

They looked at each other, but the grave feeling of dread dissolved into excited grinning as the elf in bed continued to sleep peacefully, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Bronwen went to the bed and let his fingers touch Legolas' cheek gently. He traced the elf's eyebrows and nose, and let his fingertips touch the soft lips, too.

"He is so beautiful that my hand is shaking!" he marveled.

Ravi, too, smiled and went closer. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through the golden hair spread on the pillow. It was so soft and it smelled so good that his heart raced.

"I don't even know what to do!" Bronwen confessed and laughed.

"Well…we can do whatever we want."

The two of them exchanged another look full of complicity before turning their attention to the prize lying on the bed.

 

\---------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

 

The first thing that the two men did to the sleeping elf tied to the bed was to strip him naked. The sight of Legolas, in all his lithe beauty, took their breath away.

"It makes no sense. How can he be so pretty and look so fierce at the same time?" Bronwen marveled.

"He's an elf. That's how. The people of the stars. There's magic in them. That's what my great grandpa used to say."

The men were sitting on each side of Legolas, their fingers running up and down the soft, milky skin, both caressing and kneading possessively.

When stroking was no longer enough, Ravi bent over the blond elf and kissed his lips. Legolas lay there unresponsive as the men grinned and took turns kissing his lips and licking into his mouth. It only took them a few minutes of that to make them ready and greedy for more.

One of the men touched Legolas' soft sex, in an attempt to arouse him. When all he got was a feeble response, he gave up and spread the elf's thighs.

"I'll go first, since I knew about the flower," Ravi announced.

"Are you sure we're going…you know, all the way?" Bronwen looked at the beautiful and unconscious elf and felt a sudden stab of guilt.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. That's the very reason we got him here in the first place."

"Right," he agreed. "It's just that…I heard elves are strong in battle, but they can die out of emotional things like a heartbreak. I wonder what this will do to him. I don't want to kill an elf," he shrugged.

"Relax, Bronwen. He'll sleep through all of it. What he doesn't remember can't hurt him, right? Besides, we won't be brutal or anything. We'll be the perfect gentlemen," he grinned. "Do you have any oil in that bag of yours?"

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas' mind was drifting, and every time the elf tried to steady his thoughts and become more aware of his surroundings, his consciousness seemed to trick him back into sleeping. He wondered, vaguely, what was happening. It felt difficult to establish any sort of timeline or coherent thought. What he did want to know with a certain pressing urgency was where he was.

He twitched a little and his eyelids fluttered. When he opened his eyes it was difficult to focus. He tried to move but his whole body seemed to weigh a ton, which was weird. When his vision cleared a little, Legolas realized he was lying down. He could see wood planks on top of his head, in the ceiling. And even though it made no sense that he was lying down, and he had no idea where he was, the first thing that caught his attention and startled him was the fact that it was an old ceiling, with old, moldy wood planks, except for one. Right in the middle of the ceiling, above his head, there was a brand new wood plank, and Legolas stared curiously at it, wondering what had happened to that spot in particular.

"Oh, Ravi! Wait! He's waking up. Look! His eyes are open!"

"Quick, get more of the drink. We can't risk have him wake up now."

There were muffled voices around him, but even though Legolas tried to sharpen his hearing, he couldn't make out the words. He tried to lift his head a little but everything seemed to spin out of control. _'What happened to me?'_

He didn't have time to process anything, because suddenly there was a mug being pushed against his lips, and there was liquid going down his throat. He swallowed before he choked on it, helpless to avoid it. _'What's happening?!'_ Legolas narrowed his eyes and tried to focus, but all he saw were moving shadows hovering on top of him and that brand new wood plank standing out in the middle of the old ceiling.

"It's working. He's falling asleep again."

"Good, because I can't wait anymore." The man pushed forward and groaned with bliss.

Legolas tensed and his eyes darted open for a moment. Something wasn't right. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Why did he feel pain? How could he make it stop? Where was he? Why couldn't he move his arms? The elf tried to fight the sudden pain he felt, but his body was useless. It was as if he was drowning, and even though he tried to keep his eyes open and move, he lost the battle to his heavy eyelids and fell into another meaningless sequence of absurd dreams.

 

~ * ~

 

"He's taking too long," Elrohir said after Legolas had been gone for a couple of hours.

"Relax. It was only one orc. I doubt he's in danger," Elladan pointed out.

"Ada said we should stay together. Legolas has never gone patrolling before."

"I'm sure he just found something interesting and lost track of time. He's probably caught up with the humans."

"We should look for him before it's dark, though."

"Give him some time." Elladan watched as their horses drank calmly from the lake. "He knows we'll be here waiting for him. If we leave now we might miss each other."

"That's true," Elrohir agreed.

"Let's wait until night falls. If he doesn't return, we'll go look for him."

"All right." Elrohir sat down on the grass, next to his brother, and they both shared a leaf of lembas.

 

~ * ~

 

"It's my turn now," Bronwen said when Ravi was done pleasing himself. He had watched every thrust, ever sigh of pleasure, and he couldn't wait to know what it felt like. He knew that he wouldn't be able to ever forget the experience of having sex with an elf.

"That was amazing," Ravi sighed and rolled to the side, watching as his friend assumed his previous position and settled between the sleeping elf's spread open thighs. "I wish he didn't have to be intoxicated, though. It would've been nice if he'd moved."

"If he'd moved he would've killed us," Bronwen pointed out.

"That's true."

"Oh, good heavens!!" he moaned when he was sheathed inside the elf's warm body.

"Right?" Ravi sighed dreamily and watched. "I still wish it had been a she elf. You know, titties," he laughed. "But on the other hand, he was so hot and tight, I've never felt anything like it."

"That's because you're as ugly as an orc." He tried to laugh but the sound dissolved into groaning as he kept moving.

At some point during the abuse, the elf stirred again, and his eyes rolled open. Legolas felt weird and hurting, and he really wanted to put an end to the strange dreams he was having. He needed to move; he needed to meet the twins. Where was he again? Why was he feeling pain? Was there someone on top of him? What was happening?

"Mmm…" he moaned and twisted his head from side to side.

"Quick!! The drink!" Bronwen stopped moving long enough for Ravi to make the elf drink more of the special flower they had crushed into the liquid.

Legolas tried to turn his head to the side, but he was so weak…what was going on? He had never felt so weak, why didn't his body respond to his desire to get up and get away?

He began to feel drowsy again and tried to struggle against the feeling. His blue eyes shot open and he saw the man on top of him, moving. Legolas' heart raced. _'No.'_ The sudden realization of what was happening to him struck him badly with utter shock and confusion, but before Legolas could do something or even think about anything, the drug was once again in his system, clouding his mind and weakening him.

The last thing he saw before his eyes rolled back in his head again was that one new wood plank, right in the middle of the ceiling, staring down at him from its place between the old, dirty ones.

 

~ * ~

 

When the two men were done sating their lascivious greed, it was well into the night. The elf lying in bed was still sound asleep when the men untied his bound wrists.

"What do we do now? We can't let him wake up here. He'll remember everything and come after us," Bronwen said.

"We still have enough to make him sleep for an hour or two," Ravi checked the beer mug. "We should take his horse to ride out into the open fields. Let's make sure we leave him far away from the inn. With luck, he won't remember much when he comes to."

The two men helped each other to dress the elf again and put the quiver back on his back. Then they used a black cloak to throw over Legolas' sleeping body so they could carry him downstairs looking like every other drunk.

No one in the tavern paid them any heed as they walked out of the place dragging the unconscious elf hidden under a black cloak. Outside, as the moon lit the sky, they approached Legolas' horse and adjusted the elf's body on top of it.

"Who will ride?" Bronwen asked.

"I'll do it. Just give me the rest of the beer." Ravi took a small black flask and put it at his hip. Then he mounted on the horse and took the reins. "Shh, there, there," he tried to calm the white horse down when it first protested his presence. "Go back inside. I'll meet you here."

Bronwen nodded and went back into the tavern. He didn't see it when Ravi turned around and started riding with the elf into the woods, neither did he see it when an arrow fell out of Legolas' quiver near the tavern.

 

~ * ~

 

When night fell and there was still no sign of their Mirkwood companion, the twins decided to try and retrace Legolas' path. They went back to the place where they had last been together, where Legolas had decided to chase after the orc, but they didn't find anyone there.

The brothers rode around for a while, looking for something, anything that could hint to where Legolas was right now. Elladan was beginning to feel worried, and he could tell his brother was feeling the same given how serious Elrohir looked.

They rode for a while longer and then Elladan pointed into the distance.

"Look. There's a tavern there. There will be men inside. Should we ask them if they saw an elf?"

"I wouldn't normally ask men for information, but considering we don't have many options, yes. We should go in," Elrohir decided.

"I bet Legolas is inside having a drink with his new friends," Elladan tried to sound hopeful. "He'll be annoyed that we came back for him. You'll see," he tried to ease his brother's apprehension. He knew Elrohir was feeling guilty for having parted ways with Legolas, but then again, one orc was no danger for the prince elf.

"Let's see then, shall we? If he's in there I swear he'll hear a lecture from me."

"You're becoming just like Ada, you know that, right?" Elladan teased before they started riding towards the tavern and its yellow light.

After dismounting, the twins went inside the little establishment and looked around. They neither saw nor felt the presence of another elf in there. A few of the men drinking gave them curious stares. Obviously, they stood out among the ordinary men. Elladan and Elrohir were not only twins, they were tall and handsome, and their dark and long hair framed their fair faces.

As the two elves asked around, Bronwen sucked in his breath and hid in a corner of the room. Elves couldn't read minds, now could they? Because he had heard once that some of them could look right into one's soul and know all the secrets this person had… That was why, when one of the tall elves approached him, Bronwen went stiff with fear. When he was asked whether or not he had seen a fair, blond elf, he simply shook his head because he didn't trust his voice. He wondered if Ravi was on his way back. He hoped the fool would have ditched the horse before coming back. For sure the blond elf's companions would be able to recognize their friend's horse.

He felt relieved when the two elves walked out of the tavern, but he would only relax when Ravi returned and told him it was okay. Meanwhile he ordered another beer and drank it quickly.

 

~ * ~

 

When he decided they were sufficiently distant from the inn, Ravi got off the horse and lay the elf on the ground softly. He could tell the blond's breath was getting louder, and he would wake up soon, which would be very bad for him. He didn't want to be around the elf when he woke up in case he remembered anything about the assault.

Therefore, he pushed the flask past Legolas' lips and poured the rest of the liquid down his throat. That should be enough to allow him to escape and be far, far away when the elf woke up.

Ravi looked around. It was an open field, and there was nothing and no one near. That would be a good place for the elf to wake up.

"One more thing, though." Ravi took the quiver off the elf's back and placed it a few feet from him. Just another small precaution.

He got back on the horse and started making his way back to the tavern, but before he was too close to the place, he dismounted and patted the horse's bottom to make it go away. He knew that keeping the horse—even though it was a fine animal—would be too risky, so he made the rest of his way back to the tavern on foot.

Inside the place, he was quickly met by a very agitated Bronwen.

"How was it? Did you leave him? What about the horse? You didn't come back with it, did you?"

"Hey, relax. It's done. No, I let the horse go."

"Good. There were two handsome elves who looked the same in here before. They were asking questions about him."

"They will find him, eventually. Relax. The elf won't remember anything when he wakes up. We're safe. No harm was done."

 

~ * ~

 

"Hey, look." Elladan was walking towards his horse when he spotted something lying on the grass a few feet from them. He went closer and picked it up.

"It's one of Legolas'," Elrohir said when he saw the arrow. "Which means he was here, which means these men lied to us," his features twisted with anger.

"What do you think it means, though?"

"I don't know, but do you see these hoofprints? It could be his horse. We should follow them."

"Right."

The twins got back on their horses and started riding.

 

~ * ~

 

"Keep moving you bunch of idiots!" The Gundabad leading the pack of orcs barked. "We don't want to be near these foul-smelling men when the sun rises. We came here, saw what we needed, we're going back now." He tapped the ground with his long, sharp spear.

The group of orcs groaned and growled like beasts as they moved. They had orders to walk the lands, kill any man or elf they came across, and go back with information about how well patrolled the lands were. Because they preferred to act in the dark of the night, they were now retreating.

"Wait." The large Gundabad stopped and looked down at the ground. "What's this?" He went closer to the sleeping frame nearly hidden in the tall grass. He kicked the body of what he assumed was a dead man and growled with surprise to realize it was an elf, and a breathing one. "We are in luck, guys! It's a fancy little elf! Certainly a present for us to torture!"

Legolas heard the shrieking and the hysterical laughing. His head was still clouded and his body was only now waking up from whatever had happened to him. He felt what seemed like a boot shoving him, and he opened his eyes to find an ugly, tall Gundabad towering over him. In the few seconds it took him to look around, Legolas realized he was surrounded by orcs. He sucked in his breath and tried to grab an arrow from his quiver, but to his despair he realized the quiver was a few feet away from him.

"Oh, no. I don't think so!" the laughter that came out of the beast was manic, and it stung Legolas' ears. He stepped on the elf's wrist when Legolas made as if he would reach for his quiver.

"Stay away from me!" Legolas tried to get up, but his body was slower than usual and his strength was lacking.

"I'm gonna have myself a skewered elf!" he laughed and the sound was mimicked by the orcs around him.

"No!" Legolas couldn't even scream when the Gundabad drove the spear into him. The pain was so sharp and violent that he couldn't find his voice. His blue eyes widened and pain spread like fire inside him when the beast moved the spear up and caused Legolas' body to move, too. The only thing Legolas could do when that spear was up in the air, piercing the right side his body bellow his ribcage, was to hold on to it with all the strength he had left to keep the weight of his body from impaling him further into that sharp blade.

The Gundabad threw him back on the ground, the spear still driven into his body, and Legolas thought that the maniac laughter was the last thing he was going to hear before it was over.

"We'll have an elf for dinner, guys!!" he boasted and twisted the blade.

Legolas felt pain explode in his head, and then the blade was gone, and for one moment the pain was unbearable, but then his mind began to drift again. Legolas could hear muffled screaming and could sense agitated movement. He put his hands on his wound and felt warm blood gushing out of it. That was it, he thought. That was the end.

Legolas' eyes fell shut and for a long time there was nothing but a dreamless slumber in his mind.

 

\------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5

 

 

Elladan and Elrohir followed the hoofprints for a few miles, and it didn't take them long to find Legolas' horse. The white, beautiful animal was grazing alone in the open field; no rider could be seen anywhere.

Elrohir took the animal's reins and whispered to him in the elven language to calm him down.

"What happened to him?" Elladan was the one who voiced their worries.

"I don't know. But this isn't good. We must find him."

It didn't take the twins long to listen to the sounds of laughter and screaming. Their elven senses were sharp, so they could spot the pack of orcs within miles away.

"What do you suppose riled them up?" Elladan wondered.

"I hope it has nothing to do with Legolas. Let's approach carefully."

Elrohir let Legolas' horse fall behind so they could be faster and quieter. Both twins had their bows and swords ready to fight, but they didn't make any movement until they saw the horrific scene ahead. The leader of the pack, a large and ugly Gundabad orc, had just driven his spear into what appeared to be the ground, but then the brothers saw him lift the weapon to reveal someone—and elf—skewered on its tip.

"It's him," Elladan's eyes widened and there was no need to say anything else. Together, the two brothers started to attack at the same time. Arrows flew and swords were brandished in the middle of the screaming and fighting. The horses gave the skilled elves all the advantage they needed, but the Gundabad orc almost harmed Elladan, who was saved by his brother. He was the last to fall, and when it was done the twins rushed to the place where Legolas was bleeding on the floor and got off their horses.

"Legolas…" Elrohir took a quick look at the wound and the amount of blood pouring out of it and felt disheartened. He took off his cloak and used it to add pressure to the wound. "We need to take him to Father."

Elladan exchanged a look with his brother, a desperate look that asked, 'Do you think he's going to make it?'.

"We have to try," Elrohir answered his brother's thoughts.

When he pulled Legolas in his arms, they could see a bloody spot on the ground where he had been lying, indicating the wound had been deep enough to go through him. Luckily, it didn't seem to have perforated any major organ, but Legolas was bleeding profusely, so there was no telling. And the weapons used by Sauron's evil forces could inflict much more harm than the cut they produced, but that was for his father to judge once they were able to get Legolas to Rivendell.

Elladan helped his brother get back on his horse with Legolas. When the Mirkwood elf was secure between the horse's neck and his brother's body, Elladan got back on his horse and they started to ride as fast as possible.

Legolas' horse followed the other two, almost as if he knew he was supposed to.

They weren't very far, but Legolas was bleeding a lot, and he was unconscious too, which meant he might stop fighting at any moment and free his spirit to go to the Undying Lands. The thought of being unable to save their friend haunted both of the twins with memories from the past, from when they had rescued their mother from a much similar evil. They both knew they were thinking about it, but neither dared say anything.

They rode fast and in silence, because every minute mattered

When they were a few miles from home, Elladan turned to his brother and urged him to ride faster.

"I can't," Elrohir shook his head. "I'm going as fast as I can so I can still add pressure to his wound and not let him fall. You go ahead and warn father to get ready."

Elladan nodded and spurred his horse on.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond was enjoying light conversation with his daughter in one of the many gazebos of Rivendell when they heard the sound of fast hoofbeats arriving.

"Father! Father!"

Elrond exchanged a look with Arwen and stood up in order to meet his son.

"Elladan. What happened?" He frowned the moment he saw only one of his sons, and his frown deepened at the expression on his face. "Who is hurt?" he asked before Elladan spoke.

"Legolas. We don't know what happened. We got separated and…" Elladan could see the reprimand in his father's eyes, but it didn't matter now. "When we found him there was a group of orcs. An Gundabad stabbed him with a spear. He is severely wounded."

Elrond felt his heart race. Weapons forged by Sauron were deadly not only because of how sharp they were, but because of the poison they could carry.

"Where is he?"

"Elrohir is riding with him. He needed to go slower."

"Arwen, find Lindir and start preparing everything. I'll wait for the Prince."

"Yes, Father."

Rivendell had many halls and chambers, but one in particular was where Elrond did his healing when it was necessary. Arwen would know what to prepare for the Lord to try and help Legolas.

A few moments later, Elrohir arrived. When he stopped his horse, Elrond was waiting and his grey eyes were already assessing as much as he could about the wounded elf.

"Are you hurt, too?" the Lord frowned and asked when Elrohir dismounted carrying Legolas in his arms.

"No, Ada. This blood is all his."

Elrond's brow furrowed with concern as he studied the cloak covering the blond elf.

"I've been trying to keep my hand on top of it."

There was blood all over his son's hands and tunic. Elrond swallowed hard and approached Legolas, afraid there was nothing they could do. He looked at the prince's unconscious face and pressed two digits to his neck.

Elrond sighed with relief when he felt a pulse.

"Quick, take him to the healing chamber."

Elrohir nodded and followed Elrond into a spacious room where many had already been healed in years past, including his mother. The grey walls were adorned with beautiful statues and flowers, and there were windows by the headboard to make sure the sunlight spilled itself over the bed.

The twin laid Legolas gently on top of the bed and stared at the pale, unmoving figure of the archer.

"Go wash yourself," Elrond said without looking at his soon. He was already bent over Legolas, removing his tunic so he could access his wound. "You're covered in blood."

"Aye."

"We got this," Arwen touched her brother's arm gently, calming him down. "You did your best. Let Ada work now. Tell Elladan to stay back as well."

Elrohir nodded and left.

Inside the healing chamber there were only Elrond, Arwen and Lindir. Glorfindel stayed behind in case someone else arrived and to make sure Rivendell was being watched. Lindir was placing several vials on top of a small wooden table by the bed while Arwen set a lot of clean cloths and a bowl of water right beside Elrond.

The Lord finished removing Legolas' tunic and undershirt and looked at the source of the bleeding. It was more than a cut, it was a deep wound into the flesh, definitely caused by a spear, not a sword, given how large it was. The first thing he needed to do was know what he was dealing with. How deep was that wound? How much had it affected the structures inside?

Elrond took one of the clean towels, wet it a little and then pressed it against the wound. At the same time that he applied pressure to stop the bleeding, he cleaned the excessive amount of blood in order to see the damage.

"That must be terribly painful. Why isn't he reacting, Ada?" Arwen sounded worried as she removed Legolas' trousers and boots to make him more comfortable and also rid him of his blood stained garments. She looked at Legolas' beautiful features as she did that and there was nothing, not even a twitch of pain.

"Because right now he's not here with us." Elrond went on when he felt his daughter's despair. "He is not gone, either. He's somewhere in between. His spirt is probably battling over whether or not he can survive this."

"And do you think he can?" she asked.

Elrond removed the towel and took a good look at the clean wound. The spear had been driven right where Legolas' ribcage ended and his abdomen began. One of his ribs had been fractured by the blade, but thankfully his lungs had not been harmed. The problem was that the spear had gone in and out, doing a lot of damage to the tissue. If Elrond could stop the bleeding and use the power of the ring to aid his healing, though, Legolas should be able to recover. Not a human, perhaps, but an elf, yes, it was possible.

"I do, dear." Unless those filthy creatures from Sauron had done something to the blade, but that was not his immediate concern.

Elrond took one of the vials and poured a generous amount of its liquid content in Legolas' wound. Arwen watched as her father whispered words, some of them she couldn't even understand. It sounded like Quenya, but not quite. She knew he was murmuring ancient words of healing as he let his fingers touch the bleeding injury.

Elrond could feel Vilya burning around his finger as he repeated a few magic words over and over again. Little by little, he could feel both of his hands grow warm, and he pressed them against the prince's wound, the ancient words of power still spilling from his lips.

As he did that, Legolas lay absolutely unmoving on the large bed. The prince made no sound or movement as the white, satin sheets became tainted with his blood. Legolas' breathing was deep and peaceful. It was like Elrond had said—the archer was barely even there.

The Lord stole a glance at the blond elf's sleeping face and his heart tightened in his chest. He didn't want to lose Legolas. Even though Thranduil's son could set his spirt free and live forever in the Undying Lands, the Lord of Rivendell didn't want him to die right now. He was so full of live, that didn't feel right at all.

When Elrond removed his hands, the bleeding was still happening, but a lot less than before. He took another clean towel and wiped at the blood smeared all over Legolas' fair skin, then he took a generous amount of the liquid from the same vial he had used before and applied it in and on the wound.

"Arwen, where are the athelas leaves?"

She handed Elrond a bowl with green and brown, some fresh and some drying leaves of the plant.

"Here, Ada."

Elrond crushed the leaves between his fingers, and once again he whispered words much too ancient and powerful for any of the other elves to fully comprehend. When he was done, he covered the wound with the crushed leaves and his eyes looked for Lindir.

"Help me lift him. I need to wrap bandages around this wound."

The dark haired elf went immediately closer to the bed and he put Legolas in a sitting position so Elrond could work. When he wrapped the first layer of bandage around Legolas' torso, Elrond saw the small puncture mark on the elf's back, showing just how deep the spear had penetrated his body. He covered the wound with several layers and then lifted Legolas in his arms.

Lindir and Arwen knew what he wanted. They quickly removed the sheets now stained with blood and put clean ones in the bed so the Lord could lay Legolas down again. Elrond adjusted Legolas' head comfortably on a pillow and then looked through the many vials and containers that were placed on the wood table by the bed. He chose a very small vial and parted Legolas' lips with his fingers.

"What are you giving him, Father?" Arwen was worried about Legolas, and also interested in the art of healing.

"This is athelas essence, and the essence of other healing plants. This vial has received the light of many full moons, and I sometimes let Vilya rest inside it to strength its power." Elrond let just a small amount into the prince's mouth, and he watched as Legolas swallowed it. "Just in case that spear has been soiled by the orcs."

"What should we do now?"

Elrond looked around. Both his daughter and Lindir were looking intently at him, waiting for his next commands.

"Now you can both leave us. There's nothing you can help with anymore. I'm going to be alone with him." Elrond looked at the ring of power on his finger and then at the prince's undisturbed features. "Tell your brother to write Thranduil a letter. He should hear of what happened as soon as possible. I'm certain he will be very worried."

"I'll tell them to write a message now, and I'll have Gildor take it to Mirkwood."

"Send Erestor, too. No one should travel alone."

"Yes, Ada."

"Yes, Lord."

Elrond nodded as the two other elves left the chamber to do as he asked. He then turned his attention to the Mirkwood prince and sighed. He took Legolas' hand in his own. It felt colder than it was supposed to, but it soon grew warm within Elrond's hands.

"You need to fight, Prince. Don't let them do this to you. You can survive this. I'll help you."

The Lord took a chair and sat right next to the bed. He needed to be a little more comfortable, because he was going to stay there for a long time now.

Elrond put his hand very softly on top of Legolas' injury, letting the blue ring of power rest above the wound. He then closed his eyes and summoned all the healing energy he had mastered in his over six thousand years lived. The words were Quenya and Sindarin, but there were some words that were not written in books, and were not known or spoken by other elves who lived in Middle-earth.

As he whispered the words, Elrond could feel Vilya once again burn against his skin, and his hand grew warm, almost hot, as it touched Legolas. The amount of energy required was intense, and Elrond could feel all of his body becoming warm, too. Healing could be exhausting to one's senses, but Elrond would not let Legolas give up.

The Lord of Imladris stayed like that, sitting on a chair, bent over Legolas' body, his warm hand resting on top of younger elf's wound and the whispered words leaving his lips as the hours went on and on.

As the sun began to set in the horizon, hours later, not much had changed inside the chamber, with the healer still channeling his energy to repair the wound and the prince still trapped in a dreamless slumber.

When Elrond stopped for a moment, stood up and drank some water, he looked at Legolas' seemingly peaceful face and wondered for the first, but not the last time, what had happened to him. Quickly, however, the Lord decided it was not important right now. They could talk about it when Legolas woke up, but first Elrond had to bring him back from whatever numb state of mind he was in.

The Lord covered Legolas' wound with his hand once again and the magical words started flowing into the night.

 

\---------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6

 

 

When the sun rose in the morning, Elrond had moved very little from his position beside Legolas' bed. At some point during the night, Arwen had stayed with him, and Lindir was always near in case the Lord needed something. Right now, though, Elrond was alone.

The Lord looked at the sleeping face of Legolas and studied him for any signs of change, but there were none. He was soon going to take a look at his wound again and cover it with more leaves and balm before wrapping it in fresh bandages.

"Father?" Elrohir stood by the door, and his brother looked over his shoulder. "Can we come in?"

"Of course you can." Elrond didn't turn around when he replied as his attention was focused on the prince.

The twins pulled two chairs and sat across from Elrond, with Legolas lying silently between them.

"How is he?" Elladan asked.

"I was about to check it. Will you help me?" Elrond nodded at the wound.

"Of course." Elladan went closer and started to help his father unwrap the current bandages.

"I am not mad at you," Elrond said suddenly. He could almost hear his sons' thoughts.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look and swallowed hard, but then they both relaxed a little.

"You should not have parted ways, but what happened is not your fault." He looked deeply into the eyes of each of his sons.

"We still don't know what happened. There was an orc chasing some humans, and Legolas wanted to help. It was _one_ orc," Elladan said.

"We agreed to meet at the lake by the white mountains. He never came," Elrohir went on. "We have no idea what happened from the moment he left until we saw that Gundabad drive a spear through him."

"Perhaps we will know more when he wakes up," Elrond said.

"If he wakes up…"

"Elladan!" Elrohir chided his brother.

"He is right. If Legolas wakes up, and if he still has his memories." Elrond knew that sometimes a traumatic event could lead to different kinds and lengths of memory loss.

"What do you mean if he still has…" Elladan was asking when he stopped and widened his eyes. "What's that?"

Elrond sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment. Legolas' wound was no longer actively bleeding, but the skin around it had grown dark, almost black, and there were tiny dark streaks around the wound that stood out against the prince's pale skin.

"That is very bad," Elrond said. "It means the spear was poisoned." He let the tips of his fingers brush over the deep injury and frowned as he did that. He had seen that kind of dark pattern before, but the elf in question had had the dark streaks all over his body, spreading in all directions on his skin. Unfortunately, that elf had perished. Elrond wondered if he would be able to help Legolas heal from that kind of wound. "Sauron can't even have a clean fight," he groaned. "Has the message already been sent to Thranduil?"

"No…They haven't left yet."

"Go find Erestor. Make sure he lets Thranduil know this is serious. He should come see his son."

Elladan nodded and left, feeling as though his heart was heavy in his chest.

"You can help me clean the wound." Elrond talked to his other son.

Elrohir nodded and helped Elrond with the liquid and the leaves, and even whispered some healing words he had learned from his father. Together, they covered the injury with clean bandages and then placed both of their hands on top of it for a moment. Elrohir could feel the more intense heat coming off his father's hand.

After a while, they relaxed and studied the sleeping prince.

"Tell Lindir we need more leaves to prepare more balm."

"Yes, Father." Elrohir was visibly relieved to leave. The sight of the dark streaks around Legolas' wound had disturbed him deeply.

When he was alone, Elrond fell silent and grew thoughtful. The spear could have been poisoned with some variation of Morgul venom, which was something he was familiar with. Although Elrond had never dealt with that specific pattern of wound, he should consider Morgul venom as some part of what poisoned the prince. And if that was the case, even if Legolas did wake up, he would still have a long path to recovery.

The Lord found Legolas' hand and squeezed the prince's cold fingers.

"Come on, Legolas. Fight," he whispered.

 

~ * ~

 

Gildor left with Erestor around midday in order to go to Mirkwood and give King Thranduil the news.

"Estel should be informed, too," Arwen said as she watched them go.

"No one knows where he is, sister," Elrohir pointed out.

"The next time you go out, try to look for him, please. Legolas is his friend, it will pain him greatly to know what happened."

"We'll try to find him. We promise," Elladan said, then he turned to his twin brother and frowned. "You were in there longer, can you describe the dark streaks that we saw?"

"I told you," Elrohir shrugged. "They looked tortuous and dangerous. They spread in every direction from the wound, covering about an inch of skin. Father was really worried when he saw them."

"He will save him," Arwen stated. "I know he will."

"It might be beyond his capacity, Arwen…" Elrohir sighed deeply, obviously sad.

Arwen thought about the day her father and her had watched Legolas practice with his bow from a tall window in the house. The Mirkwood prince had so much passion, so much life in him…she did not want to think about his crossing to the Undying Lands. It did not feel right. Legolas still had so much to do before setting his spirit free…

"How did this happen?" she asked suddenly.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look and sighed, and then they told her the same they had already told their father, which wasn't much.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond did not leave Legolas' side until night fell. When the moon spilled its silver light on the unconscious prince, Elrond got up and walked to a shelf full of leaves and vials of different sizes. He picked up a few things and started mixing, stirring and studying the result. When he was pleased, he poured a green, thick liquid into a blue glass jar and put the jar as well as a small spoon on the wood table beside the bed.

Lindir watched him do that and went closer, taking a seat by the other side of the headboard.

"Are you going to feed him that, Lord?"

"A little, yes." Elrond nodded. There was no telling when Legolas would be able to drink or eat again, and the Lord knew that the prince's body needed to remain strong to fight the poison in his blood. He had prepared a liquid with healing plants that could nourish him with just small amounts, a little like lembas did for travelers.

Lindir helped Elrond put Legolas into a sitting position by adjusting two pillows behind the prince's back and holding him in place so his limp body wouldn't fall.

Elrond filled the spoon with the green liquid and took it to the prince's lips. He pushed it inside and Lindir wiped a trickling green trail down Legolas' chin. Despite his unconsciousness, Legolas still had the reflex of swallowing it down, albeit it slow and weakly.

"Are you going to give him more?" Lindir asked.

"No. Just a little or he might choke. Two of these a day, every time we clean the wound, are enough," he explained. "Now if you would help me, it's time to change the bandage and clean it."

"Yes, of course."

The two elves unwrapped the bandages until the deep, gaping wound was in sight.

Elrond stared at it and didn't say anything immediately. Lindir looked from the wound to Elrond, and then back to the wound, where longer dark patterns could be seen spreading from the core of the wound to the skin around it.

"Was it like this in the morning?" Lindir asked.

"No. It has spread." For a split second, Elrond could go back in time and see Legolas' bright blue eyes on the day he had arrived in Rivendell. The life behind those beautiful eyes had been fiery and captivating. Now the prince lay unconscious as a poison crafted in Mordor spread in his body. Elrond felt his chest tighten at the memory and the somber thoughts filling his head.

"What are we going to do?" the dark-haired elf looked at the Lord expectantly.

Elrond took a deep breath and got a grip on his emotions. "We will do exactly what we have been doing since he arrived. Hand me leaves and the balm."

 

~ * ~

 

For five days and four nights, Elrond did not leave the healing chamber. The other elves who helped the Lord in his healing activities had not seen him eat or rest. The only thing Elrond allowed himself was small walks to the window in order to look at the view and drink a glass of water, but these moments took only minutes of his time. The rest of it was spent sitting beside Legolas' bed, cleaning and tending to his wound, keeping his body nourished with small portions of the green infusion, and letting the palm of his hand rest on top of the prince's broken skin as he whispered the words of power.

The poison had not ceased not spread. Despite Elrond's relentless efforts, the dark streaks of evil were now all over Legolas' ribcage and stomach, spreading to his navel and lower belly. Those who helped him look after Legolas could hardly handle the sight of the injury getting worse, and their silence was extremely meaningful.

Outside the healing chamber, Glorfindel talked to Elrond's sons and daughter. Not only were they concerned about Legolas, they were also worried about their father.

"He needs to rest," Arwen told Glorfindel. "He won't listen to us, but if he wants to keep helping Legolas, he needs to rest his mind for a while."

"Your father won't leave Legolas' side until he believes it's safe to do so. I've seen him healing many times, that's just who he is."

"Can you at least talk to him? Try to make him eat something?" Elladan begged.

"I will try."

Glorfindel walked into the healing chamber and found Elrond sitting beside Legolas, watching over the unconscious prince.

"My friend…" Glorfindel went closer and rested a hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"Is everything all right outside?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Do not worry, I'm taking care of visitors ad everything else that would require your attention. You can focus."

"Thank you."

"Your children are worried about you, though."

Elrond arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"They believe you should rest a little, my Lord. Arwen would like you to have dinner with them tonight. I can stay with the prince."

"Nay. That won't be necessary," Elrond said. "I do not need any rest." It wasn't entirely true. Healing was exhausting on Elrond's senses, but there was no way he could turn his back on Legolas at this crucial moment.

"Are you trying to keep him here until Thranduil arrives?" Glorfindel asked, as if reading Elrond's mind.

The Lord of Imladris seemed saddened by the thought, but he nodded. "If it is all hopeless and the poison claims him, I believe Thranduil should see him before he leaves us."

Glorfindel nodded and squeezed Elrond's shoulder.

"I'm sure the king will be very grateful. Send for me if you need my help."

"I will."

Elrond watched Glorfindel go and turned to look at Legolas. He was doing that for Thranduil, but he was mainly doing that for the elf who had blushed so beautifully and whose eyes had glowed so brightly when Elrond had interrupted his archery practice. 

Around midnight, when the only sound in Rivendell was that of the insects and owls, Elrond fed a spoon of the green tonic to Legolas and took care of his wound with the oils and leaves he had at hand. The ugly dark paths on his skin were still reaching out towards the prince's abdomen and chest, and Elrond let his fingers stroke across the poisoned trails, fighting them with the warmth of his touch.

When he was done, he wrapped the wound with bandages and looked at Legolas' shut eyelids. The Lord listened to the deep, rhythmic breathing for a moment, then he let the warm palm of his hand touch the prince's cheek and hair affectionately.

"Don't give up," he said softly. "You have so much to do here. You need to fight, Legolas." All Elrond wanted was that Legolas opened his eyes and showed him that fiery desire for life and for adventure again.

Elrond then took the prince's hand into his and started whispering words in the most ancient of the elven languages.

 

~ * ~

 

When the sun rose in the horizon, Elrond was still alone in the room with Legolas, but he could hear footsteps in the near hallways.

The Lord was removing the bandages from around Legolas' wound in order to clean it when Lindir walked in and stood by the bed. The dark-haired elf looked at the Lord and smiled.

"They are smaller today. The dark streaks, they are retreating," he beamed.

Elrond inspected the wound carefully. He looked very serious, but he was extremely relieved. That did not mean Legolas was out of danger, but it was certainly good news. The poison streaks were at least a couple of inches shorter than they had been at night.

"It's working, my Lord."

"It seems so. But we cannot stop. The constant cleaning and covering it with the balm and leaves is necessary."

"Of course."

Lindir watched as Elrond tended to the wound and then got to his feet.

"I am going to rest now. If there's any change in his condition do look for me."

"Of course, my Lord."

"I will come here at night to check on the wound."

Lindir nodded and bowed his head lightly when, almost a week since Legolas had been brought to him, Elrond finally left the healing chamber.

The news of the poison's progress falling back spread quickly among the dwellers of Rivendell, and so did hope. 

Elrond rested his mind during the day and checked on Legolas at night. As Lindir and Elladan helped each other tending to Legolas' wound, Elrond's grey eyes had a glint of relief and appreciation. The poisonous little paths around Legolas' still gaping wound were not longer than the palm of a hand.

When Elladan eyed him questioningly, Elrond simply nodded for them to proceed. Under Elrond's supervision, Elladan, and then Elrohir, placed their hands on top of Legolas' wound and whispered the words their father had already taught them in the art of healing.

As much as Elrond wanted to be close and know what was happening to the prince, he let his sons take part in the healing because he knew it was important for them. That was why he left and rested his mind some more.

In the middle of the night, however, Arwen knocked on the door of his room and walked in before Elrond said anything. The moment the Lord looked at his daughter he knew something was wrong with Legolas.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He has spiked a fever," she sounded nervous.

"Has he?"

"My brothers said Legolas is burning up."

Elrond smiled at the urgency in her voice, and she looked puzzled.

"Why do you smile, Father?" She frowned.

"Because I am pleased to hear that."

"That Legolas has a fever? Why?"

Elrond put a comforting hand on Arwen's shoulder before he walked past her towards the healing chamber.

"Because now he's fighting, that's why."

 

\--------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

 

 

When Elrond walked into the healing chamber, Lindir and Elrohir were beside Legolas' bed. His son had just put a wet piece of cloth on the archer's forehead. Even from a distance, Elrond could tell the temperature of Legolas' body was high. As he went closer and stood beside his son, he could feel the heat coming off the prince's body.

"I have seen humans having a fever before, but never an elf, Ada," Elrohir said. "Is it because of the poison?"

"I believe so," Elrond said. "Whatever that spear was forged with, it was designed to hurt elves, I suppose."

The Lord reached out his arm and touched Legolas' cheek and neck with the back of his hand. The blond elf's skin was afire. Elrond studied the prince closely and saw the tremors that rocked his body from time to time. Legolas' eyelids were still shut, but every now and then they fluttered, making the Lord wonder whether the young archer was having troubled dreams.

"Lindir, could you fetch a blanket? For now we are going to keep him warm to make him sweat it out. If the fever continues or gets worse, we'll need to cool his body in water."

"Yes, Lord." He bowed and left to do as asked.

"Where's your brother?"

"Elladan left after dinner."

Elrond frowned. "Where did he go?"

"He left to try and find Estel. Arwen begged him to give the Strider word of his friend."

"He should have told me."

"He didn't want to disturb you, Ada."

"I don't like the idea of him riding alone. The land seems to be more dangerous than we first anticipated." Elrond could see something in Elrohir's eyes, a thought that almost took a physical shape. "You don't think it's so dangerous, do you?"

"I do, father…" Elrohir watched as his father wet the cloth again to make it damp, and then softly pressed it to Legolas' neck and collarbone. The prince shuddered when Elrond did that. "I don't know what happened to Legolas. He is such a skilled archer. But…"

"But what?"

Elrohir looked for words. He didn't seem comfortable.

"It all started when he tried to save some humans. We told him not to go, that it was none of our business, but he insisted. Elladan and I were wondering whether his encounter with the humans could have led to something."

"That's unlikely. Why couldn't Legolas handle a few humans?" Elrond frowned.

Elrohir shrugged.

"Besides, you saw a Gundabad drive the spear into him, didn't you?"

"I did," he agreed. "But how did Legolas end up in that position?"

Elrond sighed. He moved the cloth and let it rest against the blond's feverish forehead.

"That is an interesting question, one his father will most certainly ask you when he arrives." Elrond looked into his son's eyes, preparing him for the inevitable questions Thranduil would have. "Would you say Legolas was reckless?" he asked.

"No…" Elrohir said before thinking for a moment. "But I believe he was eager to help, and perhaps a little naive."

Elrond nodded gravely.

"Wanting to help those in need may have been a bad decision, but it is still a noble virtue." Elrond's eyes rested on Legolas' face. The prince's hair was getting tangled against the pillows.

"I know, Ada."

"Until we know what happened, you shouldn't give Thranduil any ideas. Tell him the truth, not what you believe might have been the truth."

"The truth is we don't know."

"And that is what you'll tell Legolas' father when he arrives."

"Here it is, Lord." Lindir arrived carrying a black fur blanket, which he placed carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you. Lindir. You should both rest now. I will be with him through the night."

Lindir nodded and left. Elrohir stood up, bowed reverently at his father and left as well.

Elrond pulled the blanket on top of Legolas' body and sat by the headboard, right next to the prince's head. He took the white cloth off Legolas' forehead and put it inside the bowl with water again, except now he chose a small black vial and poured its content into the wood bowl. The Lord let the cloth soak in the liquid for a moment before wringing it out and letting it rest on the prince's still very warm forehead.

Legolas' body shuddered at the contact and a feeble sound escaped his lips.

Elrond found the archer's hand beneath the blanket and the sheets and squeezed it. Even though the Mirkwood prince was running a fever and his face and neck felt extremely hot, his hand was cold.

"It's all right, Legolas. You are going to win this battle. Be brave, fair one," he said softly, and then thought about his conversation with his son. Whatever had happened to Thranduil's son, perhaps they would never know. And perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas' fever stayed under control for the rest of the night and through most of the next day. As a new evening began to cast its shadows upon Rivendell, however, Legolas' fever spiked. When the sun went down, the prince's temperature went up quickly and unstoppably, and it didn't matter how much Elrond and Lindir covered his body with damp towels, the prince was shaking in bed.

"We need to put him in the wooden tub and give him a bath," Elrond said and pulled the covers off Legolas' body. His eyes immediately fell on the place where Legolas' wound was, and he frowned.

"He's bleeding again, my Lord," Lindir pointed out.

"I can see that. His temperature is very high because his body is fighting the infection. However, it seems to be causing his blood to rush faster in his vessels."

"I heard hurried footsteps. Do you need help?" Glorfindel stepped into the room.

"Yes, please. Fill the tub with water and add this," Elrond handed him a red glass bottle. "We'll take him there in a moment."

Glorfindel nodded and left.

Elrond placed his hand on top of the bleeding wound and pressed. He murmured a few words and pressed his hand further against the injury. When he pulled out his hand, the bleeding had stopped.

"Bring the leaves and the balm," Elrond instructed before carrying Legolas to a room adjacent to the healing chamber, where Glorfindel waited for him and helped him place Legolas gently into the cool water that came straight from one of the many waterfalls in Rivendell.

The prince's naked body was taken over by tremors and spasms at the contact with the cold water. His eyelids fluttered and a series of feeble gasps and faint moans escaped his lips.

"He's delirious." Glorfindel pointed out.

Elrond held Legolas' head carefully and immersed most of it in the water, being careful not to let the water near Legolas' mouth and nose so the prince could breathe. There was a golden cascade of hair floating around the prince's face and neck, and he gasped and shuddered again.

Lindir poured more medicine into the water under Elrond's command, but soon the clear water was tainted red with the prince's blood.

Glorfindel and Elrond studied the wound as Legolas' body cooled off. The dark streaks of poison were still there, but they hadn't spread. They might even have gotten a bit smaller. Nevertheless, the depth of the wound was still worrisome.

"Why isn't it closing?" Glorfindel asked.

"It must be the poison. There's no other explanation," Elrond said.

"We need to figure out an antidote for whatever this is."

Elrond nodded. He certainly planned on doing that.

"Lindir, I need you to do something."

"Yes, my Lord," the dark-haired elf listened carefully to the Lord's commands.

"Go into the woods and collect as much breadseed poppy as you can. We are going to make an infusion as soon as possible. When Legolas regains consciousness, I'm afraid he will be in excruciating pain."

"Yes, my Lord. Should I go now?"

"Yes, thank you."

After a few minutes, Legolas' body stopped shaking and relaxed in the tub. Elrond and Glorfindel bathed him with scented oil and a sponge, and eventually the prince's quivery breath became a deep, peaceful sigh.

Elrond stood up and prepared the towels with which they dried Legolas' body before laying the prince in bed. Glorfindel then watched as Elrond tended to the prince's wound with leaves and balm.

"Thranduil will be very pleased to know you are doing everything you can," Glorfindel said.

"I want him to be pleased because Legolas is well."

"You are doing your best," Glorfindel stood behind Elrond as the Lord wrapped bandages around Legolas' wound and put a hand on the Lord's shoulder. "If you can't save him, no one else could."

"That is not good enough," Elrond said almost absently. Not saving Legolas was not an option for him, but he didn't say that.

The Lord pulled the sheets over Legolas' body and the blanket, too. The prince's skin was only mildly warm when Elrond left to see if he had any poppy infusion ready in case Legolas woke up soon.

A few moments later, as he walked back inside the healing chamber, Glorfindel had left and Arwen was inside. Elrond stopped for a moment and appreciated the tenderness of the sight ahead of him. His beautiful daughter was on her knees beside Legolas' bed, and she brushed Legolas' long golden mane with patience and gentleness.

"Oh, hi Father." She raised her eyes for a moment but soon lowered them again and focused on untangling the prince's beautiful hair.

Elrond smiled a little. He could tell his daughter loved Legolas dearly, just like she did her own brothers.

"You are very thoughtful, my dear."

"I know he has no idea of his surroundings, but I believe he will feel better now that he's clean and his hair is no longer tangled."

"I agree."

Arwen smiled at her father and kept brushing the blond locks of hair that were drying between her fingers.

"What is that?" she asked when Elrond filled a spoon with a white, milky liquid and pressed his fingers to Legolas' jaw in order to make the prince part his lips and swallow it.

"It's the rest of some brewed poppy infusion I still had left. Lindir will make more."

"Do you believe he is in pain, then?"

Elrond thought about the possibility of Morgul venom running in Legolas' blood right now. If that was the case, the moment the prince became conscious he would be in excruciating pain. "Not now," he said simply. "But I don't want him to be when he wakes up."

Arwen didn't say anything else. She simply studied her father as he sat beside his patient and monitored him every few minutes. It was nearly impossible to look at his focused and worried face and not remember the time when he had healed her mother from an injury caused by orcs. She knew how heartbroken he had been when she decided to sail away. Even though Elrond would not talk about his feelings, Arwen knew he felt lonely. She also knew that saving Legolas had become something important for him, and she knew her father would do everything in his power to make sure the Mirkwood prince's spirit didn't have to leave his body and sail way too early to the Undying Lands.

When she was done brushing the prince's hair, Legolas looked as if he was sleeping peacefully instead of battling a deadly poison.

"You should rest. I'll stay with him," Elrond said.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, my dear."

Arwen got up, kissed her father's head and left.

 

~ * ~

 

Upon arriving in Mirkwood, Gildor and Erestor informed the dwellers that they had dire news of prince Legolas, and were thus immediately taken to the halls to meet the King.

Thranduil was sitting on his tree-throne, but he rose when the elves from Rivendell walked in. He had already been informed that they carried word of Legolas, and he couldn't just sit and wait patiently for them to talk. If Elrond had sent elves to deliver a message about his son, something dreadful must have happened.

"King Thranduil. Well met. We carry a message from Elrond and his sons," Erestor said.

"It is about your son," Gildor added.

"I have been told. What happened to him?"

Instead of answering, Gildor handed the King a piece of parchment, which he read in silence. The King of Mirkwood grew impossibly pale and tense as he read through the message. The words spoke of wound and poison, and urged him to go to Rivendell and see his son.

"Is Elrond taking care of him?" He asked slowly, his voice still filled with disbelief and shock. What had happened? That could not be true.

"He is doing everything he can," Erestor said.

Thranduil's fingers squeezed around the message almost unconsciously and he looked around, his heart racing. The thought of his son perishing on a bed hit him hard and made it difficult for him think.

"I will prepare my horse. I'm leaving with you."

The King walked past the two dark-haired elves with steady, firm steps that were nothing like the quivering fear he felt within.

 

\-----------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapter 8

 

Elrond stayed by Legolas' side for the next two days making sure the prince's fever was under control. The poison's behavior seemed to be unpredictable. There were times when Legolas' skin felt cool and the prince breathed peacefully, as if the worst had passed, but then the fever would spike again, and the dark, festered streaks on his skin would spread a little further.

Even though the Lord believed Legolas was making progress and was fighting the damage inflicted on his body, there was really no telling if the prince's strengths and efforts would be enough.

The Lord was deep in thought when Glorfindel walked in.

"Yes?" Elrond asked, without having to look to know his advisor was there.

"Thranduil has arrived."

The Lord of Rivendell got to his feet and went outside to meet Legolas' father.

Thranduil was dismounting his horse when Elrond saw him. The ruler of Mirkwood was dressed in robes of green and silver, and he wore a crown of silver twigs. Even though he looked majestic, Elrond could see how afraid he was.

"Lord Elrond," Thranduil bowed quickly when he stood in front of the Lord.

"King Thranduil. I am deeply sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances. I will take you to your son. This way, please."

Thranduil nodded, grateful for Elrond's straightforward approach. He didn't think he could make conversation right now. For sure there were things he wanted to ask, but there was nothing more pressing than the need to see his son.

Elrond walked with Thranduil until the healing chamber, where Legolas was lying, unmoving, in bed. "I will give you a moment. When you want to talk, you will find me right outside."

"Thank you."

Thranduil watched Elrond go and walked towards the bed in the middle of the spacious chamber. All thoughts of being strong and in control of his emotions, no matter how serious the situation was, vanished into thin air. The moment Thranduil laid eyes on Legolas' listless body, he could feel his vision clouding and his eyes sting.

"My dear…" He sat on the bed and found Legolas' hand. "My little leaf…what happened?" He squeezed his son's hand and with his free hand he stroked Legolas' cheek. When he blinked, he could feel warm wetness on his cheeks. He stared intently at Legolas' face, hoping he would open his blue eyes and show him he was going to get better. The sight of Legolas' closed eyelids and unresponsive body was heavy on his heart.

Thranduil stayed in silence beside Legolas' bed for a long time, during which Legolas did nothing but breathe deeply in and out. When the King couldn't bear the silent sight of his wounded son any more, he looked for Elrond. There was no sign of tears on his face when he found the Lord.

Elrond walked back inside the chamber and sat on the other side of Legolas' bed, across from Thranduil.

The blue-eyed elf of the woods looked deeply into the Lord's eyes and asked the question that had been weighing heavily on him since he had been informed of the news.

"What happened to him?"

Elrond certainly expected that question, but seeing the grief on his friend's face made it even more difficult to answer it.

"Honestly, we do not know, Thranduil. He left with Estel, Elladan and Elrohir a few weeks ago to patrol the lands. Estel left them a few days into the journey, and he was riding with my sons. Elrohir is outside to talk to you and answer as much as he can, but the truth is, we don't know what happened. Legolas was last seen riding towards some humans in order to save them from an orc attack."

That sounded like the kind of thing Legolas would have done, it didn't matter how often Thranduil would tell him not to meddle in fights that did not concern him.

"He was seen again when a Gundabad orc drove a spear in his abdomen and he was brought here as fast as possible."

Thranduil looked at Legolas' apparent peaceful face and his heart ached.

"I want to see it," he said.

Elrond understood Thranduil's concern, but he wished his friend wouldn't ask for it. He parted his lips but the Mirkwood elf cut him off.

"Please, Elrond…I need to see it."

Elrond sighed softly and nodded. He pulled the covers off Legolas' body and the bandages off the blond elf's skin.

Thranduil was met with the sight of an angry red wound, at least a couple of inches deep, and the unsettling dark streaks creating crooked little paths on the pale skin around it. The king gasped and fought the urge to look away.

"He would have already healed from a clean wound, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he would," Elrond replied slowly. "As I said in the message, I believe the spear was poisoned."

"As a healer, what do you think is happening to him?"

Elrond had already given this subject a lot of thought. "I believe the blade was tainted with Morgul venom, but I do not think that this is the only poison spreading in the wound. I have seen Morgul wounds a few times, but the pattern of these dark areas are unlike anything I have treated before." He paused and studied the prince's beautiful face. "I believe that when the spear was driven into him, the pain was so intense that his body shut down as a way to protect himself. I believe he is unconscious because that is the way his body found to direct all his energy into healing and fighting the poison.

"But he is getting better, wouldn't you say so? His spirit could have left his body but he is still here, fighting."

"I believe he is fighting, I do. He has been running a fever for the last few days, which is, as a matter of fact, a good sign that his body is responding. However, the behavior of this evil injury could be unpredictable."

"Elrond…" Thranduil's voice sounded hoarse with a plea. "He's too young to pass over…if he goes he will not return, not with what is happening. We were supposed to sail to Valinor together."

Elrond could understand Thranduil's pain.

The King got up suddenly and walked towards Elrond. The tall, proud ruler of Mirkwood then knelt in front of the Lord of Imladris and grabbed his hands. "Please heal my son. _Please_ , Elrond. I beg of you."

"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to see him through this."

Elrond looked to his side at Legolas' face, and just like Thranduil had a few moments before, he wished badly that Legolas would open his eyes and give them hope.

 

~ * ~

 

_There was nothing but darkness. No sound, no feeling. And then he opened his eyes and the sky was dark, and he felt grass beneath his body. He tried to move, he knew he had somewhere he needed to be, but then there was the orc and the spear, and the pain exploded in his mind and everything was dark again._

_Sometimes there was darkness, but there were also sounds. There was muffled laughter and there were feelings…he felt something, he felt… It wasn't good. It shouldn't be happening. Where was he? He opened his eyes and saw the new wood plank in the ceiling standing out among the old, gray ones. He felt pain and he felt weak. Then, his eyes would fall shut, all sound would drown, and there would be nothing but darkness again._

 

~ * ~

 

Thranduil talked to Elrohir, but as Elrond had told him before, the healer's son couldn't tell him anything relevant about what had happened to Legolas. Unless the prince himself woke up and spoke about it, all they had were conjectures and doubts.

The King knew that he couldn't stay away from Mirkwood for too long, but until something happened, for the good or the bad, Thranduil was going to stay in Rivendell.

For the next three days the King watched as Elrond and other elves tended Legolas. He spent some hours of the day in the chamber with his son, but the sight of Legolas lying there, sometimes fighting a fever, was hard on his heart. He stayed for a moment and then left to give Elrond and the others space and privacy to do the healing.

It took Thranduil a lot to be on his best behavior. Sometimes he felt so angry he wanted to lash out as if it could ease the hurting in his heart. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't blame anyone. Even though Estel had been responsible for taking Legolas away from Mirkwood, the human wasn't even around when Legolas was injured, and Thranduil knew his son was stubborn and hardly ever did something that he didn't want to.

Thranduil would have to save his anger towards the person or creature who had been directly responsible for his son's wound. And for that he would have to wait for Legolas to wake up and speak.

During these last three days, Elrond had not once left Legolas' side. He monitored the prince's wound twice daily, and touched his face and neck at least hourly to be certain he didn't have a high fever.

Even though the day was busy, with Lindir, Arwen and Elrohir helping him with the prince's care, Thranduil visiting his son and Glorfindel checking on Elrond, making sure the Lord didn't need anything, at night the hours were usually quiet and peaceful. When the night was dark and Elrond assured them he would stay with the prince, they all retreated to their chambers to rest.

In the middle of the night, alone with the prince, Elrond poured a generous amount of the poppy infusion in a spoon and made Legolas swallow it. If indeed there were traces of Morgul venom in the prince's blood, Elrond needed to make sure the pain was at least bearable.

He then put his hand on top of the bandaged wound and whispered a few words of healing and protection. Elrond was extremely focused on the warmth flowing from his hand to Legolas' skin, but suddenly the Lord felt a shiver go down his spine and he looked at the prince.

Legolas' blue eyes were open, and the archer was staring right at him.

Elrond felt his heart skip a beat in his chest and then race erratically.

"Prince…" His grey eyes had a shimmering glint of joy and relief when he moved closer to the pillow.

Elrond squeezed Legolas' hand and called his name again, but the blue eyes were unfocused, and the prince didn't squeeze back.

Legolas' blue eyes strayed for a moment, but it was hard to tell whether he was seeing anything, and then they fell shut and the prince went back to the deep slumber had been experiencing before.

Even though Legolas probably hadn't seen him and didn't say anything, Elrond was happy about what he had just witnessed. Perhaps Legolas' thoughts and memories were messy and difficult to understand, but the prince was there, he was trying to clear his mind and come through, and that was great news.

"That's it, Legolas. You can fight this. We are waiting for you," Elrond whispered encouragingly, and his hand didn't let go of the prince's until morning.

 

~ * ~

 

"He opened his eyes a few times last night," Elrond told Thranduil when the King walked into the healing chamber. "It surprised me at first. I thought he was awake and I tried to talk to him, but he is still struggling through the haze of confusion and pain he is in."

Thranduil looked at his son's face with longing. "I wish I could see his eyes open now."

"He will do it again soon," Elrond reassured him. "I believe this is an extremely positive prospect regarding his health."

"I am glad to hear that, though I can't help but wonder what is going through his mind right now, and it worries me. I wonder if he's suffering. Do you believe he is reliving the attack?" Thranduil questioned Elrond, and he looked apprehensive.

"There is no way to say, my friend." Elrond did not believe Legolas was having pleasant dreams, but there was no reason to tell his father that.

 

~ * ~

 

_Sometimes the darkness was so thick it seemed to be closing in on him._

_Legolas wanted to run, but everywhere he looked was dark, and his body did not respond. Was he dead? Was he in the Undying Lands? Perhaps if he could clear his thoughts, then he would understand what was happening to him and what he should do._

_There had to be an explanation for all that darkness and…_

_Pain._

_Why did he feel so much pain? Sometimes, when it felt as if he was almost escaping the darkness and finding light, a wave of unbearable pain made him give up and embrace darkness, because that seemed the only way to keep sane._

_For long periods of time there was nothing. Then, there was pain. Then, the muffled conversation and drinking…there was drinking sometimes. Where was he?_

_Legolas opened his eyes and saw the odd wood plank, right in the middle of the ceiling. Why couldn't he feel his hands? Why were his legs so heavy?_

_The sound of hoofprints sometimes invaded his thoughts, too. Legolas could feel the movement of the horse, but it was dark, and he could not control where he was going. Where was his bow? What day was it?_

_Did his father know where he was? Did anyone?_

_There was awful grinning and the spear. Legolas remembered the spear. He remembered the pain, he could still feel the pain. It struck his brain without mercy, and made everything else drown. He remembered the burning, piercing feeling, and then the liquid warmth of his blood._

_No. Please._

_He put his hands on the spear to keep it from going through him. He saw the light brown wood plank in the middle of the gray ones. He knew something was wrong._

_His eyes darted open but nothing was clear._

Elrond.

_Rivendell, and the smell of the waterfalls and the trees. There was so much light in Rivendell, so much peace. Legolas wondered if he would ever see Rivendell again. There was something there that he would like to see, someone…but he could not remember who or why. Nothing made much sense._

_Darkness came like a wave and embraced him, and the same clipped, meaningless images spilled themselves over and over in his brain in an endless cycle. Every time he tried to escape, darkness pushed him back to a corner of his mind. But Legolas knew he had to find the light, he had to open his eyes and…_

Lord Elrond was looking at him.

_Why was it so difficult to keep his eyes open?_

_His memories were like shadows creeping through the cracks in his mind, numbing him and silencing him, but when he opened his eyes, when he tried, there was light, and it was blinding, and he wanted more of that feeling because it seemed safe, like it was the answer to end all that pain and…_

"Legolas? Prince? Stay with me. Try to keep your eyes open."

_He tried, but it hurt so much when he did it. Legolas felt trapped. He couldn't go back to the darkness—he knew there was something horrible there, something he had chosen to forget—but opening his eyes and letting the light in was painful; he didn't know if he could handle it, if he could…_

"Lord…?" when he spoke, Legolas' voice was tentative and hoarse, the voice of someone who hadn't spoken for days and was now trying to figure out words.

Legolas thought he was still dreaming, but it felt different now. It felt real. The Lord of Imladris was bent over him, and there was a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Legolas."

 

\-----------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9

 

Legolas looked around himself but nothing made sense. His thoughts were fuzzy and his eyelids were extremely heavy. Instinctively, he tried to get up and understand what was happening to him, but when he tried to move forward, Legolas felt a stab of hot white pain that made all air escape his lungs.

"No, no, no, no…" Elrond chided softly and put his hand on Legolas' chest so he wouldn't try to move again. "None of that. You shouldn't move."

Legolas shut his eyes and rode out the pain. When he opened his eyes again, he could see Elrond's grey eyes, full of concern, watching him closely. The archer had no idea what had happened to him, but he liked that sight. And then he felt Elrond's hand on his chest, and he wanted to appreciate the feeling, but his brain was busy processing the pain he felt.

Elrond watched as the blond elf battled with the pain he felt and tried to relax. When he was sure Legolas wouldn't try to move again, he retreated his hand and adjusted another pillow under the prince's head so he was comfortable as they spoke.

"You were injured by an orc's spear. You left with my sons and Estel, but for some reason Elrohir and Elladan found you alone, and you were badly hurt. They brought you here and I have been tending you."

Legolas listened to the Lord's words. Why did it feel so difficult to keep his eyes open? He felt so weak, so…

"How…long…?" he tried to find his words.

"You have been here for eleven days and ten nights."

Legolas widened his blue eyes. Had he truly been unconscious for so long? What happened to him? Should he not have healed from an orc-inflicted wound faster? He frowned and tried to make sense of his situation. Why had an orc hurt him in the first place? Why was he found alone? Legolas shut his eyes tightly and tried to remember something, anything, but there was nothing in his mind.

Elrond could tell the prince was disoriented and trying to recover his memories, so he brought his attention to what really mattered.

"Legolas, I need you to tell me how much pain you are in right now," he asked gravely. "From one to ten, please be honest."

 _Eight_ , Legolas thought. "Six," he said and took a deep breath. When he did, he felt a piercing stab of pain in his ribcage and right bellow it, on his right side, where he imagined the wound was. "More like a seven."

"Drink this." Elrond poured a white milky liquid on a spoon and took it to Legolas' lips. "It's an infusion with breadseed poppy. There is no reason for you to be in so much pain."

Legolas' heart beat a little bit faster when he parted his lips and swallowed the thick liquid. Somewhere, in a distant part of his brain, that little gesture meant something, but right now he couldn't think about anything except his discomfort and confusion.

"I'm afraid that some amount of pain will be inevitable," the Lord sighed. "I believe the blade has been poisoned. There are traces of Morgul venom, I recognize some signs, but there is also something else. We have been trying everything we can to help you fight whatever evil was in that spear."

Legolas was going to say something, but then his eyes were drawn to the dark haired elf who showed up behind Lord Elrond, smiled with delight, and left.

"They are going to be very happy to hear you woke up. Your father is here," Elrond informed him.

Legolas seemed hypnotized as he stared at the Lord. Had he truly been sleeping for 10 days?

"My Lord…" Legolas licked at his dry lips.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Elrond felt his chest tight at the genuine gratitude in the prince's eyes. He squeezed Legolas' hand and smiled kindly. "There is nothing to thank me for, young prince. We all just want you to get better."

Legolas smiled, it was small and weak on his lips, but very vivid in his eyes.

"Legolas! By the Valar!" Thranduil walked into the healing chamber and Elrond moved to give him room. The King knelt by the bed and took Legolas' hand in his own. "My dear!"

The prince tried to squeeze his father's hand back with as much strength as he could summon. He then looked past his father at the faces of Elrohir, Arwen and Glorfindel standing by the door. There seemed to be more elves behind them. As he felt the many pairs of eyes focused on him, Legolas felt uncomfortably shy and stirred a little in his position.

"I am all right, Father," he said.

"Praise you, Lord Elrond, for not letting him part before his time," Thranduil looked at the dark-haired Lord and then back at his son.

Elrohir and Arwen smiled at the scene. They could feel their hearts light at the sight of Legolas awake, Elrohir in particular.

"What happened, Legolas? How were you hurt?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas felt as if his chest squeezed his heart. He looked at his father's expectant face and he didn't know what to say. What _had_ happened??! He closed his eyes and there was nothing but darkness and clipped images.

"I…I am not sure…" he said apologetically.

"We were riding together," Elrohir helped him. "Then you saw an orc chasing a couple of humans, and you decided to help."

Legolas looked at Elrond's son as if he had never seen him before. _'Did I?'_ he asked himself, but didn't voice it. He tried to remember saving a couple of humans from an orc attack. He closed his eyes again and saw himself riding his white horse, bow and arrow in hand, chasing after an orc. Yes, he remembered that.

"Aye," he nodded. "I remember."

Thranduil felt hopeful. He squeezed Legolas' hand further, as if encouraging him to keep going. "What then, son? Did you kill this orc? Did he hurt you?"

Legolas closed his eyes and saw the orc hovering above him, and then he felt the spear being driven deep inside him, in what he believed was a deadly strike. He shook his head at the memory and felt his wound throb.

"I…"

"They found you in the middle of a group of orcs, and they would have killed you," Thranduil said. "How did you end up there? Did they ambush you?" he wanted, _needed_ to know.

Legolas remembered riding his horse, he remembered the humans. They were grateful, they were…what did they look like? He couldn't remember. He closed his eyes and saw a light colored wood plank in the ceiling, and this caused him to shudder. Legolas saw the spear and he remembered the pain, and he tried to remember more but he couldn't seem to—it was like his body refused to show him what had happened, like there was only darkness and…

"Thranduil, my friend. I will have to ask you to take it easy on the questions," Elrond intervened. "I know that everyone is anxious to know what happened to Legolas. We would like to understand how such a dreadful thing happened, but I do not believe that now is the time. Legolas has just opened his eyes after many days fighting the poison in his blood. It's imperative that he rest."

"Right…" Thranduil agreed. "I am sorry. I just wish to understand…"

"I know, my friend." Elrond put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder and his eyes met Legolas'. The Lord could feel the archer's gratitude for the interruption. "You can each spend some time with him during the day, but right now, I beg of you to leave and come back in a few hours, after he rests a little."

Legolas watched as everyone, except Elrond, left the room. When they were gone, he moved his head to the side a little and stared at the Lord.

"Thank you," he whispered, and Elrond understood.

"There is no need to thank me. You are my patient and you need to rest."

It was so bittersweet that on one hand Legolas would have basked to know he had the Lord's attention, but on the other hand, he was too weak to feel anything but pain and drowsiness.

"I feel…" he began.

Elrond's eyes were immediately attentive to what the prince was going to say.

"So weak and sleepy…it feels strange."

"Well, part of it is because of the sedative I have been giving you. It is a tea made with a little white wild flower, and in the right dosage, it makes you feel sleepy and relaxed," Elrond explained and sat down beside the bed. "You see, the more time you spend sleeping, and I do not mean resting your mind, I mean actual sleep, with your eyes shut, the more your body can focus its energy on healing, and the faster you will get better."

Legolas nodded and parted his lips to drink the said tea. "I trust you," he said.

Elrond couldn't help but feel a pleasant warmth at the archer's words. He watched as Legolas' eyelids fell shut in a matter of minutes, and his breathing became deep and relaxed.

When he was sure Legolas was asleep and not in pain, he unwrapped the bandaging on his wound, cleaned it and covered it with fresh leaves and balm. As was his habit now, Elrond put his hand on top of it and said a few words before covering it with soft new bandages.

"He is resting now," he said without turning around, for he sensed the presence of another elf.

"I know. I wish to stay with him, though," Thranduil said. "I promise I will let him rest."

Elrond got up and nodded at the Mirkwood ruler. When he left the room, Thranduil was sitting quietly beside his son's bed, watching over him as he slept.

 

~ * ~

 

"Ada," Elrohir knocked on the door briefly before walking into Elrond's study.

"Yes?"

"I have plans to leave today and try to meet Elladan and Estel. I would like to bring them news on Legolas. Is that all right?"

"Do you think you can find them?"

"Elladan told me the way he would follow."

Elrond nodded. "Be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Father."

Elrond watched him go and looked at the book he had been trying to translate before Legolas had been brought to Rivendell in need of care. The Lord was sitting behind a desk and he stared at the open book before his eyes. His fingers toyed with the ink pen, but the piece of parchment before him still had few words written on it.

Even though the Lord tried to concentrate, thoughts of Legolas kept drifting through his mind and making it difficult to focus. Elrond tried to push the thoughts aside—Legolas was sleeping and there was nothing he could do for him at the moment. Besides, Thranduil was by his side, and if anything happened, the king would certainly send for him. Lindir was also checking on the prince hourly, on Elrond's recommendations, so why couldn't he focus on translating the book in front of him?

The Lord knew that everyone was concerned about what had happened to the prince, but for Elrond what had happened was not relevant at the moment, and perhaps it would never be. He had learned to focus his energy on what could be changed and on what could improve, therefore Legolas' future interested him way more than his past.

Still, his eyes strayed and fell on the crystal prism resting on the top shelf of one of the many bookcases in his study. The interesting pyramid could be used to look into past, and sometimes future events. The Lord of Imladris had helped elves retrieve their memories more than once using his gift of foresight and the help of the prism and its power, but it had more often than not been a bad experience both for him and for the elf he was supposed to help.

Hopefully, Legolas would remember what happened to him when he was feeling stronger, but in Elrond's experience, forgetting certain memories could sometimes be part of an important healing mechanism, and if that was the case with the prince, then the Lord did not think—and did not want—Legolas to remember how he had been hurt.

 

~ * ~

 

When Elrond walked into the healing chamber, Thranduil and Legolas were engaged in soft conversation, the prince's voice was barely above a whisper, and even Elrond had trouble figuring out his words from afar.

"I hope you are not demanding too much from him, my friend," Elrond smiled, but there was seriousness in his words.

"I am sorry. He woke up a while ago and we have been talking since then."

"I am fine," Legolas said from the bed.

"I believe I should let you rest now. Elrond probably needs to tend to your wound." Thranduil eyed the Lord, who nodded. He then kissed his son's forehead and left.

Legolas watched his father go and watched Elrond walk towards vials of different colors and sizes.

"He is eager for me to remember." The blond sighed. "I've tried, but I can't," he confessed. "Do you think it will come back to me?"

"It is too soon to tell whether your memory loss is permanent or not. Perhaps it will start to come back to you now that you are awake," Elrond said.

"I hope it does. I want to understand what happened, I…" Legolas' voice faltered and his beautiful features looked pained.

"Prince?" Elrond frowned and studied the blond.

Legolas rode out the pain by taking a deep breath and staying very still. "I am all right," he said.

"My Lord. Here it is." Lindir walked in carrying a tray with food.

Elrond looked from the tray to Legolas' pained face, and made room on the wood table by the bed so Lindir could place it there.

"Thank you, Lindir."

"Is that for me?" Legolas' face showed he wasn't hungry at all.

"It is. You need your strength."

Indeed, Legolas felt weak, but one look at the soup on the tray made his stomach upset. He wasn't hungry.

"I…I don't think I can. Not today." He looked at Elrond with a plea in his eyes.

"How about we make a deal, then. You eat three full spoons of this. I will add a tonic that contains a lot of nutrients to the spoons, though it does not replace a meal. Then you are going to drink some water with the pain medicine and tomorrow we can try again."

Three spoons. He could do that.

Legolas wanted to be in charge of feeding himself, but when he tried to raise his arm he felt pain and weakness take control of his movement. It made him feel embarrassed, but he didn't say anything.

Elrond sat by his side and fed him the food as if he hadn't noticed Legolas' weak attempt at holding the spoon. He knew the archer was displeased with his current situation, but right now he needed to let others take care of him. He didn't really have a choice.

When they were done, Elrond gave him the pain infusion and helped Legolas get comfortable against the pillows.

"When you fall asleep I will take care of the wound."

Legolas looked as if there was a pressing thought in his mind. He pushed the covers off his chest until he could see the bandages on his abdomen. "Lord?"

"Aye?"

"Can I please…I would like to see it." He looked at the white bandages covering the spot where all the pain in his body originated from.

"I can show you, but I cannot clean it now. It would hurt too much."  

Legolas nodded. He felt an unstoppable desire to see it. How bad was it? What had that orc done to him?

Elrond sighed briefly before undressing the wound. His fingers were skilled and gentle not to touch the broken skin around the still gaping cut. He then looked at the younger elf and saw Legolas' eyes widen with surprise.

"These dark trails…" Legolas couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the wound.

"I believe they are being caused by the poison. You see how they extend about two to three inches from the wound? A few days ago they extended all over your abdomen and chest."

Legolas looked into the Lord's eyes. For the first time it was like he truly understood how close he had been from crossing to the Undying Lands. Legolas did not want to go now. There was so much he still wanted to do in Middle-earth. His eyes then focused on the angry red skin on the borders of the wound and the tender exposed flesh in the middle of it. That had to be extremely painful. At that moment Legolas understood how truly powerful Elrond's healing was, because the pain he felt was nothing in comparison to the pain he would feel if Elrond hadn't been tending him. He felt extremely grateful.

"I remember holding on to the spear so it wouldn't go all the way through me," he said.

"It was a good thing you did that. The damage is already extensive as it is."

Legolas nodded. He was beginning to feel drowsy from the pain medication. He understood now why Elrond would wait for him to fall asleep in order to touch the wound.

"Do you believe I will heal from this?" His eyelids were heavy, but he managed to ask this important question.

"A few days ago we all thought we would have to say our farewell, and yet here you are now. Talking to me, fighting the poison. Aye, I do," Elrond smiled encouragingly.

"And…" Legolas blinked slowly and felt all of his muscles relax. "Will I be able to use my bow again?" he frowned.

"I certainly hope so. After all, you need to give me a lesson or two so I can perfect my archery skills," he sounded very serious, even when he winked playfully at the prince.

Legolas smiled, feeling shy and warm. He remembered feeling like that before; he remembered how good it felt. And when at last he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Legolas' dreams were filled with light.

 

\------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

During the next couple of days, not much changed in the prince's condition. He didn't get any worse, but the improvement in his health was much slower than what would be expected from an elf. However, since there was poison in his body because of his wound, it wasn't surprising that the healing process was taking so long.

After staying with his son for a few hours, Thranduil walked into Elrond's library to have word with him.

"May I?" The King pointed towards a chair in front of the Lord.

"Of course." Elrond stopped writing and looked into the king's blue eyes. He could tell Thranduil was somewhat restless.

"Would you consider Legolas stable, Lord Elrond?"

The dark-haired elf knew his answer—he thought about it day and night—but it still took him a few moments to reply.

"I would say that if things continue to go down this path, he shall make a full recovery in a couple of months."

"Months?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows. "That is ridiculously long for an elf..."

"Indeed," Elrond agreed. "Most elves might not have survived at all after such a deep and poisonous wound."

Thranduil nodded. "I know. I thank you for doing everything you can, Elrond."

"There is no need to thank me, you know that. However, I believe there is more than just Morgul venom in Legolas' blood, and this is slowing his healing. The prince is still battling this evil running through his veins, but I believe he has the strength to overcome it."

"That is very comforting." Thranduil took a deep breath and then spoke again. "It is true that Mirkwood is without a strong protection while I am here. Even though I wish I could stay in Rivendell to accompany my son's full recovery, I am afraid my land and my people need me home."

"I understand it."

"It saddens me to leave, but I am able to do so because I know he is in your skilled hands."

"I will continue to do my best for him, Thranduil, and so will everyone in Rivendell."

"Thank you. I shall inform my companions that we will leave before the sun rises tomorrow."

"As you wish."

Thranduil was about to leave when his eyes strayed and fell on the crystal prism on the top shelf of the bookcase behind the Lord. He narrowed his eyes and studied the object for a moment. He knew what it was, but he wasn't aware that Elrond had one.

The Lord followed the King's eyes and could almost touch the thoughts swirling in Thranduil's mind at the moment. "Anything else?" Elrond broke the king's focused stare.

"Nay. Thank you, my friend."

Elrond watched as Thranduil left the room. It didn't surprise him that his friend was going back to Mirkwood so soon. In fact, Elrond was glad he had been able to make it and both see and talk to Legolas. Besides, the Lord knew that the king was anxious to find out what had happened to his son, and had therefore been asking Legolas constantly about his memories. The fact that Thranduil was leaving actually made Elrond feel relieved. They all wanted to know what had happened, but if the memories didn't return to Legolas of their own, then Elrond did not believe they should insist, and that was why he had not liked Thranduil's look of longing to the prism.

 

~ * ~

 

Thranduil had been sitting beside Legolas bed for a while now. The prince had been sleeping for hours, and when he woke up, the first thing that Lindir did was feed him a spoon of poppy infusion for the pain. The dark-haired elf then turned around and left father and son to themselves.

"Legolas," Thranduil took his son's hand as he spoke. "you know our kingdom is very concerned about you, and so was I. It pleases me greatly to see how well you are being cared for in Lord Elrond's land. Sadly, though, it is not possible for me to stay here until you are ready to travel home. The Lord said it will be at least a couple of months until your healing is complete."

"So long?" Legolas frowned. He didn't want to believe that, but when he took a deep breath and felt the pain piercing his body, he didn't doubt it.

"Aye. You are going to stay here under the Lord's care for as long as it is necessary, but I must return home," he announced. "Do you understand?"

"Of course, Ada." Legolas was glad his father had come on his behalf, but his presence made Legolas feel a certain amount of pressure to get better fast. He could not say that his father's leaving did not bring him a certain amount of relief.

"Meanwhile, I expect you to obey Lord Elrond and do as he says to get well soon."

Legolas nodded. He might have smiled at the thought of obeying Elrond hadn't his mind been so busy feeling pain and drifting through broken memories.

"You haven't remembered anything, have you?" Thranduil needed to ask again before he left. He could not help himself. He knew his son was an excellent archer, and a great fighter, too. He really wanted to understand what had happened, where Legolas had failed…

"Sorry, Ada…" Legolas whispered. "I have not." He could tell his father was frustrated, and honestly, he felt the same. Legolas wanted to know what had happened to him, but right now his body was too busy healing, so he didn't give it much thought.

"It's all right, Legolas," Thranduil smiled anyway. "I am certain it will come to you slowly. Besides, if it doesn't, there's always the crystal prism."

"The what?" Legolas tried to move and that caused him to wince.

"Don't…don't move," Thranduil frowned and tried to make sure Legolas was fine. When the prince sighed and relaxed again, he went on. "It is something the Lord has in his library. It is a pyramid made with an ancient and powerful crystal, and it is able to retrieve memories. That is all I know, though. I believe a ritual is necessary, but only the Lord knows for sure."

Legolas didn't know what to say. It was difficult to pay attention to words, let alone process them and come up with a coherent response.

"King Thranduil, they are waiting for you at the gates," Arwen showed up at the healing chamber and spoke softly.

"Thank you, my dear."

Thranduil then looked at Legolas and stroked his face. "Get better, son. We will be eagerly waiting for you in Mirkwood." He leaned closer and kissed his son's golden hair.

"Goodbye, Ada."

Legolas watched his father leave and closed his eyes. He was too tired to think about their conversation, so he welcomed the pain medicine and the sleepiness it caused him.

 

~ * ~

 

_There was an orc running after a couple of humans, and Legolas chased it on his horse. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, drew and was ready to shoot, but the orc disappeared from his sight, and there was only darkness._

_He opened his eyes and the orc was hovering on top of him, grinning cruelly at the easy prey he had just found. He looked around but his quiver was out of his reach, and then he saw the spear._

_No._

Legolas thrashed and his breathing was fast and difficult. It was the middle of the night, and Lindir had just left the chamber in order to fetch more water. At the moment, there was no one around to see the prince as he squirmed and panted, obviously afflicted with unpleasant dreams.

_He was riding on the back of a horse, but he did not know where he was going. Why was his mind drifting so much? Why couldn't he focus? There were humans, and he had helped them…and there was beer. Yes, Legolas remembered the beer. Was he drinking beer at home?_

_The spear drove into him and he held on to its shaft in order to stop it from going in further. What was he doing on that field? Why did it hurt so much?_

The prince's breath grew shorter and his skin grew hotter, as if his fever was back.

_When he opened his eyes, all he could see was that light-colored plank, standing out among the gray planks in the old wood ceiling. That plank made him shudder, it made him desperate because it meant something terrible, it…_

"Nay!" Legolas sat up quickly and his arms flailed for a moment. He accidently knocked over some of the vials on the wood table next to his bed, and the noise drew Lindir right back.

"Prince. What happened?"

When he heard the elven voice, Legolas was able to understand he was in Rivendell to heal from a deadly wound. His heart was racing, and pain exploded from his wound and clouded his every thought.

"I am fine. Sorry. I must have dreamed something."

Lindir went closer and studied the blond. Then, he looked at the shattered glass on the floor and the white liquid pooling by the bed.

"Oh, no. The poppy infusion…" He frowned. "I need to make more. You cannot be off your pain medication. I was supposed to give it you as soon as you woke up. It's been hours since you had the last dose."

Legolas looked around. It was the middle of the night from what he could tell. He saw the distress on the elf's face and apologized. "I am sorry."

Lindir shook his head. "Nay, prince. I am sorry. I need to inform the Lord and start making more right away."

Legolas watched him go. He felt bad for having broken the vial and startled the elf taking care of him, but that feeling was nothing in comparison to the pain rising from the wound site and spreading into his chest and limbs. Because he had been moving in his sleep, Legolas had probably caused some small injuries in the healing tissue. He could feel the wound throbbing and the pain getting stronger with every breath he took.

The prince gritted his teeth and tried to take a deep, calming breath. He had just spilled the poppy infusion, which meant there would be no relief for the pain for at least a few hours. He needed to stay calm and…

"Mmmm." He moaned and bit down hard on his bottom lip when a piercing stab of pain seemed to twist him from the inside.

Legolas pulled the covers off himself and looked at his abdomen. There was a tiny red dot staining the dressing of his wound. his movements had probably caused a small bleeding, but the amount of pain that it aroused was unbelievable. Legolas thought about the pain he had felt before as the Lord took care of him—bad, but manageable—and for the first time he understood just how powerful Lord Elrond's healing was, and how excruciating it would feel without it.

 

~ * ~

 

"My Lord?" Lindir showed up at study door looking worried.

Elrond had been pacing back and forth as he read a book, but he stopped on his tracks and looked at the dark-haired elf. "What happened?" He put down the book and walked towards him.

"I believe the prince was having a dream or something. He moved in his sleep and when he woke up he knocked over the poppy infusion. I was bringing water into the room when I saw it."

"Do we have more?" Elrond asked quickly.

"No, my Lord. We have the ingredients, but it needs to go through the boiling."

Elrond knew it would take at least a few hours until the medicine was ready to be used. He sighed and thin lines showed on his brow.

"What should I do?"

"Prepare more as soon as you can. I will be with him."

"Yes, Lord."

Elrond watched Lindir walk away and started to make his way to the healing chamber. He was undeniably apprehensive as he made his way through the Rivendell halls in the middle of the night until he reached the prince.

When he saw him, Legolas' breathing was labored and Elrond could see he was tense, even from a distance. He walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair right beside it.

"Legolas…" he called softly.

The blond elf opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the owner of that voice, and just doing that was clearly painful to him.

"Lindir is preparing more poppy infusion. How is the pain?"

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut. Part of his brain did not want to show weakness in front of Lord Elrond, but that part was quickly drowning.

"I…I can wait, my Lord." What other option was there? What else could he say? 'It feels like I'm being ripped open from the inside, please _please_ make it stop?'

"He will prepare it as fast as possible. Meanwhile," Elrond leaned over Legolas' body and pulled the covers down a little to inspect the wound. he frowned when he saw the blood smear on the bandages.

Legolas looked down. His breathing was short and heavy, and he could feel sweat break on his forehead, which was a strange feeling.

"I…I think I moved too much in my sleep," he sounded apologetic.

"I need to take a look at it, all right? I will try to help you."

Legolas nodded and Elrond removed the bandages from the wound, which caused the prince to hiss in pain.

Elrond assessed the wound quickly. The black poisonous streaks were not longer than they had been before, which was good news, but there was a small bleeding from the gaping wound. If the prince had squirmed too much during his sleep, that certainly explained the small trail of blood.

The Lord got up and soaked a clean cloth in a wood bowl with water and medicine, then he sat on the bed right next to the prince and placed it on top of the wound as gently as he could.

"Mm," Legolas bit down on his bottom lip and his body shook. He knew the Lord was being very careful, but the pain was overwhelming.

"I cannot clean it now since you are in too much pain, but I needed to keep this on top so it doesn't bleed more, okay?"

Legolas nodded. His eyes seemed unfocused and his toes curled at the feeling. He felt faint, and he caught himself hoping that he would pass out and be free of the feeling spreading inside of him.

Elrond kept his hand on top of the cloth and the wound, and he began to whisper a few healing words hoping it would help the prince through the pain.

During the next half an hour, Elrond whispered ancient and powerful words. There was warmth between his hand and Legolas' body, but nothing seemed to ease the prince's suffering.

Legolas' body was being rocked by tremors. The prince buried his nose into the pillow and the fabric became damp with the evidence of his torment. Legolas could feel himself breaking. He no longer cared if he looked weak; the pain was desperately strong and nothing else mattered except how helpless his body was against it.

Elrond stopped whispering words and studied the prince. His heart felt tight in his chest because he could tell the prince was in an insufferable amount of agony. The Lord knew that the relief for that would not come for another hour or so, and he could no longer bear the sight of Legolas shuddering with pain.

The Lord of Imladris took a deep breath. He was about to do something which he hadn't done in hundreds of years, and in his mind there were a thousand reasons why he should not evoke that kind of powerful magic. Yet, there was a stronger motive overpowering all of those reasons—Elrond wanted to do it.

The Lord put his palm on top of Legolas' wound again, as gently as he could, and the prince winced and shuddered at the contact. Elrond then closed his eyes and started whispering words in Quenya that few elves in Middle-earth would have been able to identify, and none would have been able to yield as he did now.

The Lord could feel his fingertips grow numb and the heat spread from his fingers to his wrist, and up his arm. He closed his eyes and went on, the words flowing unstoppably and quickly. The Lord did not waver, not even when Legolas' pain went up his arm and spread inside his body. Elrond kept whispering the magic words even when his jaw grew stiff and his teeth gritted at the pain.

He pulled his hand away quickly, almost as if he had been burned, and took a few shallow and quick breaths as he adjusted to the feeling.

 _'Oh, dear Legolas…'_ was Elrond's first thought when he experienced the amount of pain the Mirkwood elf had been in.

The Lord managed to open his eyes and focus on the blond in bed. Legolas was fast asleep, his breathing peaceful, his body clearly relaxed.

A smile started to form on his lips, but it ended up becoming a grimace of pain when Elrond felt a piercing stab in his abdomen as his body absorbed and processed the pain.

The Lord got on his feet and felt his vision darken. He needed to get to his chamber and lie down to ride that pain out. He knew Legolas would sleep peacefully and pain free for the next hours, so the prince was not his concern right now. Getting to his room without drawing too much attention was.

The Lord of Imladris found support against the walls of his home as he moved, forcing himself to take one small step at a time and take deep, calming breaths so the pain wouldn't overwhelm him.

It seemed to take forever, but at last Elrond saw his chamber and was able to lie down on his large bed. The dark-haired, wise Lord of that land closed his eyes and shuddered. Elrond braced himself to go through the next few hours, for Legolas' pain was now his own.

 

\----------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 Chapter 11

 

Arwen was awake when she saw her father walk with difficulty and nearly stumble his way into his chamber and onto his bed. Her heart raced because even from a distance she could tell he was in pain.

Elrond hadn't been lying for more than five minutes when Arwen walked into his room and crouched by the bed, her blue eyes studying him with evident worry.

"Ada…what is wrong?"

Elrond took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He just needed to be alone and sleep the pain off, but he understood his daughter's concern, and he did not want her to be worried.

"Nothing, my darling. I just need to rest."

"I do not believe you," she frowned. As he spoke, Arwen could tell her father was indeed in a considerable amount of pain. His body was tense and his hand rested on his right side, pressing against the place right below his ribcage.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear. I promise you."

"Ada…" Arwen looked at the way her father's hand rested on the very same place where Legolas' body had been wounded. She covered Elrond's hand with her own and the Lord of Imladris hissed lightly at the feeling. "You have taken his pain," she stated in a whispery voice.

Elrond swallowed hard to try and steady his breathing and his words. He looked into Arwen's beautiful and surprised eyes. There was no reason to lie.

"Aye. I have," he admitted.

"Why would you do that? It is dangerous."

"There was an accident with the poppy infusion. Lindir is making more, but it will be a while until it's ready." He could feel the healing energy of the ring making his hand warm against the part of his body that was in desperate pain, but there was nothing there to heal, so no magic would help him. He needed time and, hopefully, sleep to help him ride it out.

Arwen's frown deepened. She thought about the seriousness of Legolas' wound and her heart filled with worry. "But father, the poison…"

Elrond managed to smile weakly despite his pain. "Do not worry, my daughter. I have taken Legolas' pain, not the poison."

Arwen still couldn't relax, not when her father was suffering beyond any possible help. She had never seen him do that again, not since her mother had been rescued after being held by orcs. That was the only other time when Arwen had seen her father take someone's pain for himself.

"Legolas' body is weak because of the poison," Elrond explained. He gritted his teeth for a moment and it took him a lot of self-control to keep his voice calm and steady. "The pain is more than his body can handle at the moment. I am strong, my dear. My body is not poisoned. I can handle it. All I need is a few hours of sleep and I will be fine," he smiled weakly again.

"And Legolas?"

"He is sleeping now."

Arwen nodded and got to her feet. She did not wish to trouble her father any longer.

"Is there something I can do for you, Ada?" she asked and let her hand cup Elrond's cheek lovingly.

"No, my dear." Elrond kissed the palm of her hand. "Keep an eye on Legolas when he wakes up, make sure he drinks the poppy. And tell the others that I need to rest until morning."

"I will do that."

"Thank you."

Arwen leaned over and kissed her father's forehead, then she pulled the covers over his body and closed the door of his chamber before she left.

When she was gone, Elrond felt his body shake under the pain he had tried to hide and control in front of her. The Lord squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing deeply in and out as he waited and hoped for some sleep.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas slept peacefully for many hours. He didn't have any dreams at all. His body seemed to drift into a world where there was nothing but silent rest, until little by little he opened his blue eyes into tiny slits and looked around.

"Good morning, Prince. How are you feeling?" Glorfindel pulled the curtains open and let the morning sun spill warmly into the room and all over the bed.

"I feel good, thank you."

Glorfindel filled a spoon with a white, thick liquid and fed it to the prince. "Here, drink this. It's for the pain."

Legolas obeyed and drank it. He then closed his eyes and there were blurry thoughts from the previous night coming to his mind. He remembered having broken the vial with pain medicine, and he remembered having been in excruciating pain. The prince adjusted himself against the pillows and looked around again. He felt only a small twinge of pain in his abdomen, and he couldn't help but wonder how the Lord had managed to help him. Legolas remembered, vaguely, Elrond in the chamber with him, leaning over his body and whispering things.

"The Lord…?" he asked.

"He is resting. So is Lindir. He spent the night making more poppy infusion, so I told him to take some time to rest his mind," Glorfindel smiled kindly at the prince and then took a bowl of soup from the wood table beside the bed. "I was given instructions to make you eat, prince."

Legolas pushed thoughts of the Lord off his mind—he was resting, of course. He must have felt very tired after trying to help him all night, but he had succeed—Legolas felt better now than he had ever felt since he had opened his eyes in Rivendell's healing chamber.

"Aye. I feel hungry."

"That is great news." Glorfindel tried to feed Legolas a spoon of food but the prince reached out his right hand.

"I believe I can take care of this. I feel stronger today."

Glorfindel smiled again and offered Legolas the bowl and the spoon. Elrond's advisor then watched as the Mirkwood archer helped himself to some soup. After having spent so many days treading between life and darkness, seeing Legolas eat with evident pleasure was definitely heart-warming.

 

~ * ~

 

Arwen walked into her father's chamber as Elrond was almost done dressing. The Lord was adjusting the sleeves of his dark-red robe when she approached him.

"How are you, Father?"

Elrond finished what he was doing and then walked towards his daughter. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"I am great, my lovely."

Arwen smiled, for she could tell he was speaking the truth.

"It pleases me to hear that, and to see you doing better, too."

"I told you not to worry."

"Still, I imagine it was not an easy night."

"I have had my share of difficult nights," The Lord said enigmatically.

"Which makes me wonder why you would put yourself through another one." Arwen studied her father with honest curiosity.

"I told you, my dear. I was stronger to handle the pain."

"I understand," she said, but didn't seem entirely convinced. "Though I haven't seen you perform that kind of healing since mother was hurt."

Elrond's grey eyes seemed to darken for a second, shadowed by the memory.

"It creates a strong bond between you and the elf whose pain you are taking, doesn't it?" she asked.

"It does," Elrond agreed, and for a moment his thoughts strayed a little.

"How did you decide it was the right thing to do, Ada?"

"The same way I make all my decisions, dear."

"And how is that?" She sounded truly interested.

"There were more reasons to do it than not to do it." Elrond smiled and winked playfully at his daughter before walking out of his room.

 

~ * ~

 

When Elrond walked into the healing chamber, Legolas was in a sitting position, resting against the pillows as the sun spilled its light over the bed, making the prince's hair shine like molten gold.

Elrond felt his heart react with unmistakable pleasure at the sight of him.

"Lord." Legolas' lips curved a little despite his control. Elrond looked wise and respectful in his dark red robes, neatly braided ebony hair and silver tiara. It was difficult not to stare.

"I can see you are doing better today, fair Legolas."

"I am. Thank you, my Lord."

Elrond walked towards the small table by the bed. Glorfindel and Lindir had kept everything organized, and the table had been pushed a few feet away from the bed so as to prevent the same incident with the poppy bottle from happening again.

"Glorfindel told me that you ate."

"I did."

"It pleases me. You need your strength." Elrond crushed some athelas leaves and spilled a green liquid over them as he smashed them in a small wood bowl.

Legolas watched him do that and his breath caught a little when Elrond went closer and pulled the covers down his waist. The archer became very conscious of his nakedness under the covers, and he looked away to try and distract himself as Elrond undressed his wound.

The Lord studied the still gaping cut when the bandaging was off. The skin was angry red in the borders of the wound, and inside there was healing happening, but the skin still looked frail and injured. The dark streaks of poison were barely there, which was great news.

Elrond placed the bowl with leaves on the table and poured a spoon of poppy infusion on a spoon.

"I'm going to clean it, so you need to take some of this before I can do that," he said.

"I am feeling great, my Lord. I believe it won't be necessary." Legolas had a vague memory of himself moaning with pain the night before, and part of him crumbled with insecurity as he wondered what the Lord thought about him. He wanted Elrond to see that he was strong, because Legolas was! Despite what had happened, he was perfectly capable of handling pain.

Elrond knew that Legolas felt exceptionally good now because of the magic from the previous night, even though the prince clearly did not remember it. But that magic would not be enough to stop the pain from gripping him when Elrond needed to touch the inside of the wound to clean it.

"I must insist, Legolas. I believe you feel good now, but you should not underestimate this wound."

When Legolas made no sign that he would open his mouth and accept the pain medicine, Elrond sighed deeply and shook his head a little.

"You are your father's son, indeed," he murmured. "Incredibly stubborn it would seem."

Legolas chuckled lightly and Elrond ended up smiling. "Though you have not heard it from me."

The Lord watched the beautiful sight of the blond elf smiling, but then he looked at the wound in his abdomen and his smile faded. Legolas was not ready to handle the venom without help, and the Lord needed to show him this in a delicate way.

Elrond coated two fingers with the balm thickened by leaves and pressed them against the wound.

Legolas's eyes fell shut and his body stiffened. In a matter of seconds, pain exploded before his eyes and throbbed in his wound, making his legs feel shaky and weak under the feeling. How was that possible?

Legolas opened his pain-filled eyes and stared at the Lord, feeling humbled and embarrassed by how intense the feeling was.

Elrond didn't say anything, he simply picked up the spoon again and this time Legolas accepted the medicine.

"Rest and give your body time to heal," Elrond then said. His gray eyes stared deeply into Legolas', and the prince couldn't look away. "You will feel as strong as you did before any of this happened, but you'll need to be patient," he said softly.

Legolas' lips, now a shade paler after the intense pain, curved a little and he nodded.

Elrond watched him closely until Legolas' eyelids felt heavy and the prince's eyes fell shut. When the archer's body relaxed against the pillows, the Lord took the small wood bowl and stared cleaning and tending his wound.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas' improvement was visible during the next five days. He took all the medicine he was supposed to, ate what he was offered, and rested as much as possible. By the end of another week, the prince was beginning to grow weary of having to stay in bed all day. He missed his bow badly, but he would have been happy just to get up and walk around.

Elrond's words were true, though. He could not underestimate his wound. The pain medicine was still extremely helpful and necessary, but it pleased Legolas that he was now able to take it only once a day in order to control the pain. There was evident progress being made, and the prince began to feel impatient to go back to the things he used to do without needing help for everything.

Legolas looked at Arwen as she organized the table with different vials by his bed. "You could help me get up, you know," he said. "Just for a little bit. I would like to stretch my legs."

"I believe Ada will let you get up and start to walk a little in no time. You need to be patient."

"I need to be able to wash myself and do things our people normally do without help," he grumbled. All that lying around was beginning to affect his mood.

Arwen chuckled softly at Legolas' grumpiness.

"It's not funny. When was the last time I took a bath? I would like to feel and smell clean," he complained.

"Well, it hasn't been that long, Legolas. Relax."

"It hasn't?" the blond elf looked surprised.

"You ran a high fever when you were brought here. Ada and Glorfindel needed to bathe you to bring it down," she explained.

"Oh." It took Legolas a moment to process that information. Had Elrond and Glorfindel bathed him…? Had he been naked as the Lord and his councilor washed his body?

"And then I brushed and braided your hair. It was only a few days ago," Arwen said and then she looked at the prince. Legolas' eyes were wide and his cheeks looked rosy. "What?" she frowned.

"Nothing…" Legolas said quickly. "I mean…I had no idea that Lord Elrond had seen me naked and…bathed me." Legolas felt a ring of fire around his neck and he looked away.

Arwen laughed softly. "You were his patient. There is no reason to blush like that," she teased.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but he heard footsteps approaching them and chose not to, which proved to be a wise decision because Lord Elrond showed up at the door moments later.

When the Lord walked in, Legolas felt all of his blood rush to his cheeks, and the prince knew his face was flushed pink because he could feel the heat.

Elrond looked at Legolas and then at his daughter, and he could tell something was going on, though he did not know what it was.

"Is anything the matter? Why are you two so quiet?" Elrond frowned and studied the two elves in the room until Arwen chuckled warmly.

"I was just telling Legolas that he ran a fever when he was brought here, and that you bathed him in order to help him cool off," she said.

Legolas sucked in his breath slowly through his nostrils and felt his heart thud in his chest. The thought of himself naked, being bathed by the Lord, was extremely interesting. No, disturbing, that was what he thought. It was disturbing, regardless of the circumstances.

Elrond looked at Legolas' blushing cheeks and walked towards the bed. "Do you have a fever again?" he frowned, his grey eyes filling with worry.

"No…" Legolas tried to say, but it was too late. Elrond placed his hand on his forehead, and Legolas could feel the heat coming off his face and hear the quickening of his pulse. Why did the Lord affect him so much? It was annoying, really. Except that it wasn't…

"He is fine, Ada," Arwen reassured him. "I believe he is just a little impatient to be able to do things on his own, aren't you Legolas?"

"I am." Legolas swallowed hard. _Slow down. Just relax_. Legolas tried to reason with his fast pulse and quick heartbeats. It was silly, really.

"Well, if you spend a good night tonight, then let's see how you feel when you get up and walk a little tomorrow."

"Really?" Legolas' eyes lit up.

"Let's see." Elrond smiled carefully and walked away.

Arwen smiled at Legolas' evident joy and left, too. She found her father down the hall as he walked towards the balcony.

"Legolas felt shy when he realized you had bathed him," she said casually.

"I know." As soon as Elrond realized Legolas didn't have a fever, he understood the prince's blushing had a different reason. The Lord tried not to smile as he thought about said reason.

"I guess you still make him nervous," she chuckled softly.

"And I guess you enjoy this more than you should." Elrond looked at her, and though his eyes seemed stern to an outsider, Arwen saw right through him.

"Well, what can I say. There seems to be more reasons to enjoy it, than not to enjoy it," she teased.

Elrond watched as she smiled and walked away, and only then, when she was safely distant, did the Lord's stern face dissolve into an amused little smile.

 

\-------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

A/N:  Happy Easter guys!   By the way, I think the story will have about 30 chapters. Hope you're still enjoying it. :)

 

 

Chapter 12

 

Legolas spent a good night, he took all the medicine he was supposed to and the food he was offered. Therefore, he anticipated Elrond's visit eagerly, because he couldn't wait to venture out of that bed.

When the Lord walked in the chamber, Arwen and Lindir were with him, and the latter told Lord Elrond all the information he needed on his patient. As soon as he was done, Legolas looked expectantly at the Lord.

Elrond walked towards the bed and assessed Legolas for a moment. The Mirkwood archer was wearing a silver tunic, and his hair was neatly braided. He supposed his daughter had helped him get dressed. Elrond could tell how eager the prince was to get out of his bed, even if just for a few moments.

"How is the pain?" he asked.

"Lying here and doing nothing, the pain is barely even there."

Elrond nodded.

"All right. Here is how it's going to work: you can leave this bed in the morning and in the afternoon, and you can walk around the chamber a little, not for longer than fifteen minutes each time. Under no circumstances can you get out of bed when you are alone. Someone must be with you to help you, do you understand?" he sounded stern and serious, because those were important instructions.

"Yes, my Lord." Legolas nodded readily.

"Twice a day, Prince Legolas. Fifteen minutes," Elrond stressed.

Legolas nodded again.

"He understood, Ada. We will keep an eye on him," Arwen said and then walked towards the bed so she could help Legolas get up.

Lindir did the same, and Elrond watched as the two elves eased the blond out of bed by helping to support the weight of his body. The Lord saw the wince of pain that escaped Legolas' lips, but he had been expecting that. A certain amount of pain was to be expected, but if Legolas was strong enough to handle that and walk around for a while, then it meant his body was indeed fighting the poison and healing the wound.

Legolas blinked a few times and felt lightheaded when he stood up. He was glad for Lindir and Arwen helping him by allowing him to lean the weight of his body against them. It had been so long since he had last walked that his feet seemed unsure, and his legs felt definitely weak. There was a piercing, stabbing pain coming from his wound, but Legolas took a deep breath and rode it out. After a few seconds, the pain faded to something manageable and he ventured a first, tentative step.

Despite his pain and his weakness, Legolas was ecstatic to be on his feet again. His blue eyes were shimmering with joy and when he looked into Elrond's attentive grey eyes he smiled, thankful for his care.

Elrond mirrored the smile almost unconsciously, but then he turned serious again. "Fifteen minutes," he said and then turned around and left.

"I got him, my Lady." Lindir placed Legolas' arm around his shoulder and helped him take a few steps.

Arwen moved away and looked at the scene.

During the next minutes, Lindir helped Legolas walk to the bathroom and back, and then to the window, where the prince looked out for a few moments.

"Time is up, Legolas. You need to go back to bed."

"Just a few more minutes…" Legolas said as he stared at Rivendell from the window. He could hardly wait to be outside again. He could feel his fingers itching with the desire to practice with his bow.

"Fifteen minutes, no longer. The Lord was clear."

Legolas sighed and nodded. He allowed Lindir to tuck him in and watched as he left the chamber.

"He wouldn't dream to disobey Ada," Arwen said when they were alone.

"Well, your father was pretty clear when he set out the rules."

"Father's attitude can be very authoritarian sometimes…"

"Really? I think it was…" _Kind of sexy_ , Legolas thought, and then blushed and bit down on his bottom lip at how such a thought made him feel. "I think it shows his concern, that is all."

Arwen smiled. "Of course you would defend him. Estel told me of your admiration for him."

Legolas' smile faded and he looked serious, even though his heart raced.

"I would need to be deaf and blind not to admire your father, my lady."

"I admire him, too," Arwen admitted softly. "He is so wise, and he has a wonderful, loving side. Life has certainly hardened him, though. But I believe it is the same to us all." She smiled, and there was some sadness in her voice. "You should rest now."

Arwen kissed Legolas' forehead and left him. The prince's mind drifted with thoughts of the Lord until the need to rest overcame him and he closed his eyes.

 

~ * ~

 

Little by little, the prince of Mirkwood regained his strength through the daily walks he was now allowed to have. Twice daily, for twenty minutes, Legolas could walk around the halls of Rivendell and even venture outside for a while, but always with supervision. The archer was feeling stronger with each day; his muscles began to remember their strength and his hands missed the feel of the arrow and bow.

Elrond checked daily on him and he was usually the one who handled the care of the prince's wound. The Lord of Rivendell assessed the progress of the healing and used the balms and his words to make sure Legolas' body would be able to fight the poison in his blood. Even though he was optimistic with the archer's general condition, the Lord had never seen a venom quite like the one Legolas had been infected with, so he knew the wound should not be underestimated. Besides, Elrond had felt its pain and he understood how important it was for the prince to be patient until the healing was complete.

That was why, when Elrond saw Legolas standing by himself in a porch of the house looking east, he walked quickly in his direction. It didn't matter how peaceful the young, blond elf looked as he stared into the distance, or how beautiful, for that matter. The prince had already taken his daily walks—Elrond had seen it. He should not be standing again, and he shouldn't be alone. If anything happened, if he felt pain or if the poison stirred and spread, Legolas would need someone there with him.

Legolas heard footsteps and felt the Lord's presence moments before he arrived.

"I want you in bed."

Knowing the Lord was close, however, did not prepare Legolas for those words. He turned around and focused wide blue eyes on the Lord of Imladris. For a stupid moment, those words played tricks with his mind and Legolas felt himself blush hotly.

The Lord only realized his choice of words had been peculiar when he saw the effect they had on Legolas. Elrond saw the way the prince blushed, probably for being caught out of bed but also because of the words he had just heard, and watched him as he struggled to find his words. 

"I…I am sorry, I…" _I want you in bed? Really?_ _Stop it._ Legolas blinked and swallowed hard. He knew his fair cheeks were flushed because he could feel his blood pumping heated blood to them.

Elrond struggled not to smile at how awkward Legolas looked at the moment. Arwen's words about how he made the prince nervous came back to his thoughts and Elrond did his best to keep a serious face. He wasn't completely successful, but he didn't fail either.

"The sunset seemed so beautiful from my bed, I just wished to see it from the porch."

"And east was your choice?" Elrond's lips cracked a little with a small smile. The sunset was much more beautiful on the west.

"No, but it is the quietest place. I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone," he confessed. Legolas took a deep breath and finally controlled his racing heart.

"Fair enough," Elrond finally caved and smiled. "You should be resting, though. I mean it, Prince. I know it feels like I am being overzealous and perhaps, you might think, annoying, too."

"I would never think that, my Lord."

"But whatever was in that spear that hurt you, I haven't healed it before," he went on. "I don't want to take chances."

"I understand. I am sorry."

"Come. I shall accompany you back to your room."

As Legolas walked beside the Lord down one of the many halls of the house, he couldn't help but think about Elrond's words regarding the spear that had wounded him.

"My Lord, I have been told that Elladan and Elrohir are riding, looking for Estel."

"They are. Elladan left first, and Elrohir left with news of your recovery."

"Do you reckon they will return soon?"

Elrond thought for a moment. "That all depends on how long it takes them to find Estel. It could be a couple of days or a couple of months."

"Aye…" Legolas sounded disappointed.

"Is there something you need from them?" Elrond asked as they arrived at the healing chamber.

"I was hoping they would be able to help me with my memories from that day," Legolas said. He walked towards the bed and pulled the covers before getting in.

Elrond watched as Legolas adjusted the pillows behind him so he was sitting in bed.

"Is that day still unclear in your head?" Elrond asked curious and cautiously as he sat down next to the bed.

"I remember I killed the orc that was chasing the humans. I remember they thanked me. I might have gone somewhere after that, but it's a big blur in my memories. I remember some chunks of scenes that don't really make sense. I remember a wood ceiling, I remember my quiver a few feet from my hand as the Gundabad stood before me…and then I remember the spear. That part is clear. What I don't know is how I ended up lying on the grass. Was I sleeping? Why would I do that? Why didn't I hear the orcs approach?" he frowned.

Elrond sighed deeply and studied the younger elf.

"My father is eager to find out what happened to me. I believe your sons must be, too. And I confess that as the days pass by and I can't seem to retrieve my memories, I too have this unsettling desire to know."

Legolas stared at the Lord. His blue eyes focused on Elrond's thoughtful and quiet face.

"You don't seem overly curious about it," the prince noticed.

Elrond's grey eyes looked friendly when he spoke. "My experience with memories suggests that sometimes, when an elf is not able to remember something that happened to them, it is a natural defense mechanism from the mind to protect the body."

"Are you saying that perhaps I don't really want to remember?" Legolas frowned.

"Perhaps your mind doesn't want to revisit the events that led to you being wounded."

Legolas thought about it, and he also thought about his father's words before he had left.

"Ada said you have a prism that can help retrieve lost memories."

 _Of course Thranduil had told Legolas about it_ , Elrond thought with disapproval.

"I do possess such a thing," he said. "However, I would not like to bring back memories that your mind has perhaps chosen to let go." Elrond could see the confusion in Legolas' face, and he went on before a protest could be raised. "We can talk more about it in the future. For now, my advice is to give yourself more time. The memories could still come back of their own."

Legolas nodded. He looked around the room and looked at his hands resting on top of the covers. He remembered Elrond's words from before and a wave of heat tickled his heart.

"I am in bed now, my Lord." The moment the words were out of his mouth, Legolas chided himself mentally for the boldness, but the desire to utter them had been irrepressible.

The prince looked at the older elf and felt stiff with a good sort of tension. He could not believe he had just—just what? Flirted with the mighty Lord Elrond? Had he seriously just done that?

Legolas could feel the heat and the color threaten to embarrass him when the Lord spoke.

"Good. Take off your clothes."

Legolas' lips parted and he swore his heartbeats were perfectly audible. He stared at the Lord and Elrond must have read the shock on his face, because he smiled.

"I want to see your wound," he explained.

"Of course." Legolas barely trusted his fingers as he removed the laces on his white gown. Had the Lord just teased him or was his wishful imagination playing tricks now?  

When Legolas bared his upper body, Elrond reached out his hand and his fingertips touched the wound gently. The gap was a lot smaller, and the dark evidence of the poison was restricted to the very center of the wound. There were no longer dark streaks on the prince's skin.

"Beautiful…" Elrond whispered, and even though his eyes were focused on the wound, his sharp mind picked up the slight hitch in the prince's breathing.

The Lord then raised his head a little and let his storm-grey eyes stare deeply into Legolas' blue ones. It was almost as if his eyes still whispered the same words his lips had just pronounced, but in the silence of his stare.

 _Is he flirting back? Am I going insane? The poison must have affected my brain._ Legolas realized that mouth was very dry.

"It is healing nicely, Prince. The poison is still there, but it gets weaker every day, as your body grows stronger."

Legolas barely breathed as the Lord's fingers spread balm on his wound before covering it with fresh bandages. It was as if he was afraid of breathing too hard and letting a cloud of silly pheromones fill the entire chamber.

"Try to get some rest now, Legolas."

The archer nodded since he couldn't trust his voice.

"You can watch the sunrise in the porch tomorrow. You know, in the east," Elrond said playfully. "Just make sure you have someone with you."

Legolas watched the Lord turn around and leave, and he finally released the breath he had been holding.

What had just happened, he wondered. Legolas couldn't seem to stop playing over and over in his mind the way Elrond's eyes had seemed to burn into his own after having looked at his wound. The prince felt ridiculously silly, but unable to resist the little waves of warm joy he felt when he thought about it. It felt as if there was a bright little light burning inside of him, and even though Legolas was drawn to it, he was afraid to touch it and get burned.

Of course the Lord wasn't flirting with him. The wise Elrond, Lord of Imladris and bearer of Vilya couldn't possibly be flirting with him. It made no sense.

Legolas tried to be reasonable about it, but it was difficult when Elrond had told him to go to bed and take off his clothes.

"Argh," the prince groaned and threw his head back against the pillows. If the Lord had any idea of what his words did to him, how powerful they were… "By the time he is done healing me, he is going to be the death of me."

 

\-----------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Chapter 13

 

Legolas walked around the gardens of Rivendell. He had been feeling much better in the last few days, so much that Elrond had agreed to suspend the pain medicine. There was still poppy infusion by Legolas' bed in case he needed it, but the prince had taken nothing for the pain in the last five days. Not that he didn't feel any—he did, especially when he moved, but it was manageable. Elrond still tended to his wound, but he did so every two days instead of daily, and Legolas was even able to handle those moments without the help of medicine.

The prince had been allowed to come and go as he pleased. The Lord no longer demanded that someone was with him at all times, although one of the dwellers from Imladris would check on him every few hours to know if he needed anything. Legolas could walk around the halls and right outside the land, and he enjoyed being able to feel the sun on his skin and take in the beauty of Rivendell.

In one of his little walks, the Mirkwood prince could not help but notice the fading purple circle in a tree trunk. Legolas walked towards the tree and let his fingers graze the fading mark. He felt a nearly violent desire to practice with his bow again.

"Don't even think about it."

Legolas' heart skipped a beat and he turned around. He could see Lord Elrond watching him from the porch.  Even though the Lord's voice had sounded firm, there was friendliness in his eyes as he walked towards Legolas.

"My Lord." Legolas bowed when Elrond was close.

"You are healing fast now, but unfortunately I must keep you away from archery for a few more weeks." Elrond smiled, as if to offer some comfort despite his words. He knew it must be hard for Legolas to refrain from something he loved dearly.

"I understand. My bow got lost when I was hurt, didn't it?" There was clear sorrow in his voice, and Legolas caught himself once again wondering what had happened to him on the day he got hurt.

"I assume so. Elladan and Elrohir never brought it back." Elrond could almost touch Legolas' disappointment with his fingers. "You will have another one soon, I am certain."

Legolas smiled politely. "I should probably go get some rest."

Elrond watched as the prince walked past him and back into the house. Even though Elrond had some duties waiting for him in the library, when he went back inside, the Lord went straight to his chamber.

The tall, dark-haired elf got on his knees beside his bed and pulled a chest from under it. The chest was adorned with golden and precious gems of different colors. When Elrond opened it, he saw some of his fondest possessions inside, including his sword and the bow he had sometimes used in battle.

The Lord let his fingers touch the black and golden bow—it still looked shiny and beautiful. The weapon had served him well, even though Elrond's weapon of choice was the sword. It was unlikely that he would be needing that again—the Lord had no thoughts of joining battles in the future. If he had to, though, he trusted his sword skills better than his archery ones.

Elrond drew the cord and smiled at how tight the string was. Time had not damaged the fine elven material of the bow, which was fortunate, because Elrond hoped the weapon would still serve Middle-earth in the future.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas was looking out of the window when he heard footsteps approaching. His spirits were low, and he couldn't seem to change that. When he turned around to see who it was, the sight of the Lord did help improve his mood a little.

"My Lord?" Legolas looked curious when Elrond walked in holding something wrapped in a black, silk cloth.

"I know it's been difficult for you to wait and be patient about your recovery. I also couldn't help but see how much it saddened you not to have your bow. Please accept this," Elrond reached out his hands and handed Legolas the wrapped bow. "I has served me well in years past. I would be honored to see you yield it."

Legolas frowned. He accepted the wrapped object and opened it quickly, and when his eyes fell on the beautiful bow, they lit up for a moment. The spark of pure joy, however, was quickly replaced by surprise and resistance.

"My Lord, I cannot accept this," Legolas lowered his eyes to the floor and tried to give the bow back.

"Is it not to your liking?" Elrond frowned.

Legolas' heart raced and his blue eyed widened.

"Nay! That is not what I mean," he said quickly. "It is truly beautiful…" the blond let his eyes caress the weapon once again. "But I am not worthy of it."

"Nonsense," Elrond chuckled softly. "You will make a much better use of it than I ever did. As I told you before, I sharpened my skills with the sword over the years. You will do this bow much more justice than I ever could."

Legolas couldn't find words. He felt so happy, so honored, he just could not thank the Lord properly. The way Elrond looked at him, however, indicated that the Lord knew how he felt.

"My Lord…thank you so much…but, are you sure? I mean, I could have another bow made for me when I go back to Mirkwood. Though I am truly honored, there is no need to give me yours," he spoke with sincerity.

"I believe you still have a role to play in the future of our land. I believe that is the reason why you came back from such an evil wound. If my bow could somehow help you defend Middle-earth in the future, I would be the one who is honored."

"Thank you," Legolas said again, and he let his fingers slide up and down the beautiful weapon. "What about Elladan and Elrohir…" Legolas asked. He didn't want the twins to disapprove that their father's bow had been gifted to him.

"They have had bows made specially for them since they were babies. I don't see them choosing another weapon over the one they have used for years. Now, I know my bow does not have the same sentimental value to you, but I hope you will grow fond of it, too."

Legolas let his fingertip assess the string before looking at the Lord once again. Sentimental value?! He had just been gifted Lord Elrond's bow! How could he not love that weapon already? It was silly, and of course there was no way Legolas could tell the Lord that, but having his bow made Legolas feel an exhilarating feeling of joy.

"Thank you so much, my Lord."

Elrond smiled, finally pleased. He could see the joy in Legolas' blue eyes, and he could easily share in that feeling. Seeing the prince happy was definitely a sweet, blissful feeling.

"There are no arrows, though." Elrond's smile faded and he looked serious again. "Because I believe it is wise to help you avoid the temptation to shoot one."

Legolas chuckled, the sound of it both refreshing and endearing.

"I honestly can't thank you enough, my Lord."

"Use it wisely," Elrond said. "And my gratitude will be yours."

Legolas watched the Lord turn around and walk away. The prince then let his eyes feast on his new bow. It seemed surreal that he would end up feeling glad about having lost his bow, but that was how he felt now, thanks to the Lord.

He looked out of the chamber to make sure no one was near, then he turned his attention to the bow again. Elrond knew him well, apparently. Legolas could hardly wait to use the bow, and he couldn't control his desire to know what it would feel like firing arrows with it.

The prince positioned the bow as if he was aiming at something on the wall. When he tugged at the string to draw it, though, he felt a sharp pain in the rib he had fractured and his wound throbbed in protest. The moment the pain blocked his vision, Legolas was struck with a chunk of memory.

 _There was a tavern._ _The new wood plank that stood out in the ceiling was from a tavern._

The prince winced and put the bow down on top of the bed. Why did he keep seeing that odd image of a ceiling? What did it mean? Had he gone to a tavern with the humans he had saved? Perhaps…it seemed like something he might have done.

Legolas took a deep breath, both to steady the sudden wave of pain but also to try and see if he could remember more.

The prince lay in bed for hours with his eyes open and his mind working relentlessly to dig up more memories, but from the moment Legolas had saved the humans from the orc until the Gundabad was towering above him with a spear, everything was still unclear and didn't make much sense.

 

~ * ~

 

It was the beginning of a warm, sunny afternoon, and the Lord of Imladris was in the library, his gray eyes focused on the words of the book spread open on the desk. The Lord had been sitting there working on the translation of the book when the elven prince knocked at the door.

"Excuse me, Lord. Could I have a word with you?"

"Certainly. Come in," Elrond pointed his palm towards the chair across from him and Legolas sat down.

The first thing the Lord noticed was that the prince looked edgy.

Legolas looked around as he organized his words. He didn't know what the best way to ask that was, so he thought he would just go ahead and say it.

"I really want to remember what happened to me. My memories aren't getting any clearer, and I don't think I will be able to retrieve them by myself."

Elrond felt his heart sink before Legolas even asked him the question.

"Will you help me?"

The Lord put down the ink pen he had been holding and folded his hands. He took a long, deep breath and studied the restless elf sitting across him.

"What do you know about the ritual of memory retrieval using the prism?" he asked instead of answering.

"Not much," Legolas shrugged. "In fact, all I know is that it can help me remember."

Elrond nodded gravely. He then got up from his chair and walked towards the bookshelf where the prism was. Legolas watched as the Lord picked it up and put it on the desk, between them.

The prince studied the pyramidal prism, fascinated by how clear the crystal was, and how, if he looked carefully at it, he could see all the colors of the rainbow reflected at its core.

"This is the prism whose magic allows the past to be revealed," Elrond said. "Nonetheless, on its own, the prism holds no power. Past memories can only be unlocked with the use of a key."

Legolas frowned. His father hadn't said that.

"In this case, the key is someone with the gift of sight," Elrond looked intently into the prince's eyes to make sure he understood it. "Which means that I am the key to use it, and it will not be effective without my presence."

Legolas waited and listened.

"What happens in this ritual is that the prism is placed between us as we sit in peaceful silence. Then we establish a connection by holding hands." Elrond held out his hands, his palms facing up on each side of the pyramid.

Before he knew what he was doing, Legolas put his hands on top of Elrond's. The impulse had been fast and instinctive, but the moment his hands touched the Lord's, Legolas felt his heart race with shyness. What had he done? The Lord wasn't asking to hold his hands _now_ , he was just explaining how it was going to be and…

Mortified, Legolas was about to pull his hands back when Elrond grabbed them. The feeling of the Lord's fingers closing around his own made Legolas' already fast heartbeats become erratic. He swallowed hard and tried not to shudder at the unexpected contact. The way Elrond seemed to look into his soul did not help him relax at all.

"Then we close our eyes and I whisper words of power to open the ways to the past. You will concentrate on the moment you wish to retrieve, and the prism will take us there. We will be projections of our mind, like spectators to what happened that moment."

Legolas didn't know what to say, so he kept staring at the Lord.

"Do you understand what it means?" Elrond narrowed his eyes a little and went on before Legolas could answer. "It means that I am going to be there. It means that whatever you see when your memory returns, I will see it with you. You will see yourself from a distance, and so will I. We will be there, but of course we won't be able to interfere until the memory plays out."

Legolas looked at the Lord's hands holding his own firmly. The warmth of those hands was unbelievably comforting.

"I understand it, Lord."

"There is something that I'm obliged to tell you, too. I have done this before, and in my experience, more often than not the memories we seem to forget are unpleasant. If you do not like what you see in the middle of the ritual, you cannot let go of my hands and abandon the memory before it's over," Elrond explained carefully. "If you let go and walk away from it, there's no telling what the consequences could be to the entirety of your memories, but it could be catastrophic. I mean that you could forget everything, from your childhood memories, recent memories, or even who you are."

Legolas swallowed hard. That seemed very serious.

"In earlier years, when I wasn't as familiarized with the prism as I am now, I helped an elf retrieve memories, and what he saw, what we both saw, was so difficult for him that he let go of my hands." Elrond paused, as if the memory caused him grief. "He never spoke again after that. He had to sail to the Undying Lands. That's how much damage the ritual can cause. Do you know now why I am reluctant to do that?"

"Aye," Legolas agreed.

"If we do this, and if you see something you don't like, I won't let go of your hands." Elrond squeezed Legolas' hands, as if to make his point, then he let them go. "That is why, if we do this, you must give me a good reason."

Legolas pulled his hands back. He could still feel the Lord's warmth on his skin.

"In other words, I won't help you look into the past to please your father," Elrond said. "I know Thranduil wishes to know what happened to you. I believe we would all like to know, but that isn't a good reason to do it."

"Well, I want to know, too."

Elrond smiled, albeit it was a sad smile.

"That's not a good enough reason either. I'm sorry, Prince."

Legolas didn't seem convinced. "I remember the worst part of it." He touched his abdomen where his wound was. "I remember the filthy orc driving the spear inside me." His blue eyes looked fiery. "What could be worse than that?"

Elrond stared at the prince for a moment, he seemed calm and observant. Legolas could feel the Lord's wisdom even before he said anything.

"It is unclear what might have happened. Perhaps you already remember the worst of it, indeed," Elrond said. "What I ask from you is that you give it some more thought now that you know how the ritual works." Elrond got up again and placed the prism back on the top shelf of the bookcase. "Give me a good reason to do that, and I will help you. If you can't find one, then try to accept it, Legolas. I wish you could find it in you to be grateful for what you can look forward to."

"I am grateful," Legolas' words sounded a bit more harsh than he meant. "I am grateful for everything you have done for me, that's what I mean, my Lord," he went on more softly.

Elrond understood Legolas' impatience and the twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Think about it. That is all I ask."

Legolas stood up as well and looked into the Lord's eyes.

"I have seen you hurt before," Elrond said, and his voice seemed deep and meaningful. "If it is in my power, I will not see you hurt again."

Elrond's words washed away Legolas' impatience and left nothing but a warm feeling in his chest. The two of them looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer, until Legolas could feel the same heat he had felt on the palm of his hand go up his arms and squeeze his heart.

"I promise I will think about it. Thank you for your time, my Lord."

"You're welcome, Legolas."

The Lord watched the prince walk away and sat back down to work on the translation. Elrond picked up the ink pen and looked at the words, but after a few minutes he realized he was not really seeing them.

He had years of training and was perfectly capable of getting his mind to focus, or so it should be.

Elrond sighed and put the ink pen down. There was too much in his mind for words right now.

 

\-----------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Elrohir, Elladan and Estel returned to Rivendell a few days after Legolas' conversation with the Lord regarding the memory prism.

The three riders arrived in Elrond's land and were immediately welcomed by the Lord and Glorfindel.

" _Mae govannen_ ," Elrond greeted them. "Did you travel well?"

"Yes, Ada," Elrohir dismounted and was the first of them to embrace Elrond. Elladan and Estel followed right after.

"The reason behind my return saddens me greatly, my Lord. How is he?"

"Why don't you go see for youself?"

When Elrond smiled, Aragorn felt a wave of relief. He didn't have to walk much further into Rivendell to see the prince of Mirkwood.

"Estel!" Legolas' eyes lit up when he saw the ranger. He would have walked towards him faster, but he knew his wound would punish him if he did it.

" _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn!_ " Aragorn framed Legolas' face and smiled largely. "I heard distressing news about you, Legolas. It is wonderful to see you, my friend."

"It's wonderful to see you, too."

Aragorn might have said something else, but then he caught someone staring at them with the corner of his eye. The moment he looked at Arwen, his heart raced and he forgot everything else.

Legolas covered his friend's hands with his own and smiled. "Go see her. We'll speak more later."

Estel smiled, something that Legolas mirrored with complicity, and walked towards Elrond's beautiful daughter.

"Legolas. It's great to see you doing so well," Elrohir went closer and put a hand on the blond elf's shoulder.

"It really is," Elladan looked truly impressed. He had left earlier than his brother, and the last time he had seen Legolas the archer had been lying in bed in critical condition.

Legolas thanked both of them in Sindarin. The archer watched as the elves in Rivendell moved about to tend to the horses and prepare food and drink for the travelers. He was about to turn around and find something to do when he noticed the Lord coming in his direction. His heart did that familiar little loop in his chest as he waited.

"We will have a feast tonight," Elrond announced. "I would like to celebrate your recovery, as well as my children being reunited here."

"Aye," Legolas nodded.

"I would like to take a look at your wound before dinner."

"Of course, my Lord."

Legolas was followed by Lord Elrond into the healing chamber, where the archer sat on the bed and took off his tunic and undershirt to expose his upper body.

Elrond pulled up a chair and sat right in front of the prince. His eyes first studied the wound with millimetric attention. "Take a deep breath, Prince."

Legolas complied. The moment his lungs were completely filled with air, he winced and let the air out.

"The broken rib still hurts, doesn't it?"

"It does," Legolas admitted. "But a lot less than in the beginning."

"When was the last time you took something for the pain?" Elrond took the small wood bowl with the athelas balm and started cleaning the wound. He felt the younger elf shudder a little when he did that.

"A couple of nights ago, I believe."

"Good. You should take it again if you need. I don't want you to feel pain."

Elrond placed a soft bandage on top of the wound and put away the balm. "You may get dressed, Legolas."

"I've been thinking about what you said in the library," Legolas said as he started to put on his undershirt.

"And?" Elrond looked into the prince's eyes.

"I don't know, my Lord…I've been thinking about your words, but I haven't decided anything yet," he explained. "I just want you to know that I am giving them a lot of thought."

"It pleases me to know that." Elrond looked as if he might say something else but then changed his mind. "If you'll excuse me, Legolas, I must get ready for dinner."

"Of course," Legolas bowed and watched as the Lord left. When he was alone, Legolas got to his feet and his hand instinctively went for his wound when the movement caused him a certain amount of pain. The prince then walked towards the oak wood wardrobe where his clothes had been placed and chose a green tunic to wear for dinner.

 

~ * ~

 

The elves and Estel sat at the large wood table in one of the main rooms of Rivendell and feasted on the many delicious foods in front of them. There was meat, bread, cheese and fruit, and they all washed it down with red wine.

Elrond sat at one of the ends of the table, with Arwen by his side, and Elrohir by his other side. Estel sat next to Legolas, but even though they exchanged a few words, the man's eyes were often looking for Arwen, and the same happened with the elven beauty.

There was laughter and joy as they ate, and because Elrond had previously spoken to his sons and Estel, no one brought up the subject of Legolas' injury. Under the frail light of the new moon and the candles lit in the room, there was only room for joyful conversation and the beautiful singing that started at some point after dinner.

Legolas took a sip from his wine and looked around. He felt happy being there, but there was something missing, regardless of Elrond's worries about the memory retrieval ritual, it was difficult for the prince to find peace when there was such an important part of his history missing form his mind. He tried to stop thinking about it and enjoy himself as he drank and listened to Lindir sing something beautiful.

Every now and then, when he least expected it, Legolas caught himself looking in Elrond's direction and found the Lord's intense grey eyes focused on him. Whenever that happened, and it did more than once, Legolas would feel shaky with something so good that he could almost taste its sweetness on his tongue.

The moments were short and barely even there. Elrond would soon look away and engage in conversation with someone else.

The twins were telling a merry story, and as they did there was wine constantly filling their glasses and quickly disappearing from them. Elladan was particularly drunk. The next time his glass was filled, he drank it all without stopping, earning a look of disapproval from his father.

"That is not the manner of elves, Elladan." Elrond frowned.

"Sorry, Ada," he chuckled.

"Let him drink and have fun," Glorfindel intervened.

Elladan opened a huge smile when his father's advisor filled his glass once again, and once again he made the red liquid disappear within seconds.

"I think you've had enough," Elrohir said.

There was chuckling and grinning going on, but Legolas found himself unable to look away from the scene of Elladan taking all his drink down with one sip. The prince didn't know why that called his attention, but he looked at his own glass and did the same, taking it to his lips and swallowing all the wine down at once.

_He didn't know why but it made them laugh, so he did it again._

Legolas felt his heart race and he stared at his glass. He had drunk the night it all happened, hadn't he? He had gone into the tavern and he had drunk with the men. But that did not make sense. He had had a good time, hadn't he? When did it go wrong?

Suddenly, as the prince looked at his empty glass, he felt the burning of the alcohol in his mouth and stomach and an overwhelming feeling of nausea assaulted him.

"Excuse me," was all he managed to say in a low voice when he got up and left quickly without looking back.

As Legolas walked as fast as his wound allowed him through the hallways of Rivendell, he felt his stomach churn and he couldn't understand what was happening. He had never, in all his elven life, felt that way before. He just knew he needed to empty his stomach quickly.

Legolas left through one of the doors and it was all he could do to take a few steps over the grass when he bent over and all the wine he had drunk, which wasn't much, was expelled from his stomach. The feeling was extremely uncomfortable, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. When he was done, he could feel his wound throb after the effort. He moaned faintly at the pain and tried to take a deep, calming breath.

"Legolas…"

The voice coming from behind startled him, and the archer looked around uneasily.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered when he saw Lord Elrond looking at him with a worried expression. "I don't know what came over me."

"Are you all right?"

Legolas felt the weird and almost unstoppable desire to cry. He had to swallowed hard and wait a few moments to get a grip on himself before he could speak again, calmly.

"I am, my Lord."

"I didn't see you drink so much. What happened?" Elrond worried the poison could have had something to do with Legolas feeling ill.

Legolas' blue eyes were two pools of confusion and something frail that threatened to leak from them at any moment. That was when Elrond decided not to push.

"It doesn't matter. Come, let's get you in bed."

Legolas accepted the help and walked in silence with the Lord to the chamber where he had been spending his nights. Elrond helped him remove his boots and tunic and then get in bed.

"The others…" Legolas began.

"I will tell them you need to rest. Don't worry."

Legolas nodded. He looked at Elrond and felt embarrassed that the Lord had seen him feel sick. Nonetheless, he was grateful the Lord had seen it and come to his aid.

"I drank that night," he suddenly said.

Elrond had been adjusting the blanket on top of him when he heard that.

"I know I went into a tavern with the men I helped. I…I feel good about it, though. I remember laughter and I remember I was happy. I don't know what went wrong."

Elrond sighed deeply. Perhaps Legolas feeling sick had been a reaction from his body against remembering the events of that night. But it could be nothing but the poison still affecting him somehow.

"You shouldn't think about it now. Do you still feel sick?"

"Nay. I feel better now."

"Good. Then try to get some sleep."

"I've never slept so much in my life."

Elrond chuckled softly at that.

"Sleeping is a powerful healing tool that our bodies possess," he said and started to walk to the door. "I'll tell Lindir to be near in case you need something."

"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas watched as Elrond left.

Before Lindir arrived, while he was still alone in the healing chamber and unable to rest his mind, Legolas thought about what had happened. The fact that Elrond knew that he had hadn't drunk too much and the fact that he had come quickly to his aid were proof that the Lord had paid attention to him during dinner.

"Of course he did. I'm his patient." Legolas felt silly for having such a thought. As silly as he felt on the day he left after having seen Elrond kiss each of his son's farewell and being slightly relieved and disappointment not to have the same treatment. The prince then thought about the intensity of Elrond's stare when their eyes had met during dinner. "I'm just a patient," the prince repeated. He knew that, but it didn't seem to matter much to his heartbeats.

 

~ * ~

 

The following day, Aragorn walked around Rivendell with Legolas and they finally talked about what had happened to the prince. The elf told the man everything he knew about that day, and Estel helped Legolas with everything the twins had told him about it. There was an evident time lapse between Legolas' helping the humans and being hurt. Even if he had drunk a few beers with the men, it did not explain how he had ended up lying unconscious all alone in an open field. For sure two men couldn't have overpowered him, specially two friendly men as Legolas described them.

When they came close to a waterfall, Aragorn undressed and jumped into the water.

"What are you doing?" Legolas watched him.

"I could use a decent washing," he said.

"Oh, I see. I guess you will find lady Arwen in her chambers tonight," he teased.

Aragorn chuckled and so did Legolas.

"I can use a little swim," the elf said.

"Are you sure you're allowed to?"

"I won't overdo it," Legolas said and then undressed as well. The moment he got into the water, he could feel Estel's eyes lock on his wound. The archer felt self-conscious at the way the man's eyes couldn't seem to look away from it.

"I'm sorry…" Aragorn whispered. "Can I?" he went closer and Legolas nodded. He felt tense as his friend studied the cut.

The center of the gaping wound was dark, probably where the poison still was, and the vermilion jagged edges of the cut made it look painful now, and yet, they also told Aragorn that it had been much, much worse.

"It went through me," Legolas explained. "I remember being lifted into the air with the spear inside me."

Aragorn breathed deeply and grimaced.

"How does it feel now?"

Legolas shrugged. "In the beginning I could not bear to be without Lord Elrond's healing medicine. Now I can sometimes forget I'm wounded. I can't use my bow or do anything that demands too much from my body, but I'm feeling much better."

"I am glad to hear that." Aragorn studied Legolas and then a smile smiled curved his lips. "I couldn't have imagined a better healer to help you through this."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

Legolas splashed some water on the man and caused him to laugh. "Oh," he half-smiled, half-winced when the movement caused him pain.

"Hey, be careful," Aragorn frowned.

"I am fine."

"What happened to you last night?"

"I needed to rest."

"Aye, that is what Lord Elrond said. What really happened? I know you."

Legolas' smile faded and he turned serious. "Not knowing what happened that night bothers me, Estel," he said. "My father has told me that the Lord is able to retrieve past memories with the help of a prism. Have you heard anything about it?"

Aragorn nodded. "I have. He told me about it once, but I have never seen him do this."

"I asked for his help but he is reluctant. He says that the mind often shuts down unpleasant memories, and that this could be a defense mechanism."

"Well, you know how wise he is."

"I do," Legolas agreed quickly.

"In fact, you love to say just how amazing and mighty Lord Elrond is…" Aragorn smiled but then turned serious. "Because it is true. There is more wisdom in him than we could dream of ever having. You should trust his instincts."

Legolas sighed. He didn't seem convinced.

"Next time we go patrolling we'll stick together. This won't happen again," the man said.

Legolas looked at Estel and frowned. _'How do you know it won't happen again when I don't even know what happened in the first place?'_

Legolas shook his head lightly and dove in the water, hoping its silence and freshness could help clear his mind.

 

~ * ~

 

"Lord Elrond." Legolas found Elrond a few hours later on the porch facing west.

The Lord turned around slowly and looked at the blond.

"My Lord, I have found the reason why I need to know what happened."

Elrond didn't say anything for a moment. He took a deep breath and studied the elf before him.

"My Lord?"

"Aye. Let's go to the library and talk then."

 

\-------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Chapter 15

 

Legolas looked resolute as he sat across from Elrond in the library. He tried not to get distracted by how handsome and aristocratic the Lord looked in his dark brown leather robe and golden cloak.

"So tell me, Prince Legolas, why should we do the ritual?"

Legolas took a deep, calming breath and spoke. "I am a warrior, my Lord. Despite what happened to me, I do not plan on changing that."

"I don't think anyone expect you to, Prince." Elrond frowned slightly.

"Perhaps. But the next time I go patrolling I fear that the others will be reluctant to let me face danger alone. I confess that I myself have doubted, and probably will continue doubting my skills for as long as I don't know what happened."

Elrond listened carefully as the younger elf went on.

"All my life I have heard that we should keep practicing in order to perfect our skills, and I have learned the importance of making mistakes and learning from them. Is it not true that a mistake is an opportunity to grow and improve?"

"Aye," Elrond nodded.

"So if I do not know what happened to me, how am I supposed to improve?" Legolas sounded passionate. "I want to keep fighting for Middle-earth, I want to use my bow to fight evil, and I need to know where I made a mistake so I can make sure it doesn't happen again. I need to learn from it, otherwise how can I be certain I won't make the same mistake again?"

Elrond sighed deeply. He didn't say anything as his grey eyes studied the prince with excruciating attention.

Legolas grew uncomfortable under Elrond's intense gaze. The prince believed in his reason now, and he would fight for it if the Lord protested. He didn't want to make the same mistake again, he couldn't afford to!

The prince licked at his lips and looked around. His fingers grew fidgety as he waited for the Lord to say something. As the seconds became an entire minute, Legolas was about to speak again when Elrond's voice interrupted him.

"Very well," the Lord said. "I believe it is a good reason. Whatever happened, I wouldn't want it to happen again. It's a lot harder trying to prevent something you don't really know much about."

Legolas felt his body relax a notch.

"So when are we going to do it?"

"The ritual needs to be done on the sun rise following the first day of a full moon. We are going to have a full moon in…eight days. Five days before that both you and I should refrain from eating any kind of meat. This will help us clean our minds and bodies. It will also help us focus so we can establish a bond between us and between the present and the past."

Legolas nodded. "All right."

"Do you remember everything I told you about it?"

"I do, my Lord."

Elrond nodded. "Then I will be expecting you in my study chamber in the north tower. We will find out what happened to you as the first rays of sunlight fill the room."

Legolas felt his heart race with anticipation.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond."

The Lord watched the blond elf turn around and leave. He cast a glance in the prism's direction and grew thoughtful.

 

~ * ~

 

A couple of days later, Arwen asked her father for permission to go visit her grandmother, Lady Galadriel, and spend some time with her in Lothlórien. Estel was going to accompany her there and make sure she traveled safely.

The Lord agreed, and both Arwen and Aragorn said their goodbyes before getting on their horses and leaving Rivendell. A small hint of sadness crossed Elrond's grey eyes as he watched them go. It was painful to feel happy for his daughter's happiness because he knew what it really meant for her future. However, it was not his decision to make, and the Lord knew that a lot could happen before such a decision came to pass.

There were more pressing things he should focus upon now, like the upcoming memory retrieval ritual he was going to perform with Legolas in a few days. Elrond hoped the prince could understand what had happened, learn from it and move on. As for the Lord, he braced himself to watch the memory of the Gundabad driving a spear through the blond. The Lord didn't have a choice—the ritual could not be done unless he participated in the prince's memories. Even though Elrond wished he did not have to witness Legolas' past, he knew it was important that he was there with him. If Legolas remembered something that affected him too much, at least Elrond could try to help him.

Thinking of the ritual reminded Elrond that he needed to wash the prism in the running water to cleanse it for the day it would be needed. The Lord also told Glorfindel about his plans and asked him to be in charge of diplomatic issues concerning Rivendell in the next days—Elrond would be needing to focus all of his energy and attention on the ritual.

The prince too was focused on the ritual that was going to happen in a few days. Legolas followed Elrond's instructions carefully. He made sure he only ate bread, fruit and vegetables and drank lots of water to clean his body. He also rested his mind often, both for the purpose of the ritual and for the healing of his body.

During the days that preceded the ritual, Elrond checked daily on him to take care of his wound. The gaping cut looked a lot better on the day before the ritual, despite the black core of the wound where the venom could still be seen, fighting its losing battle with Legolas' body.

That night, the night of the full moon, Legolas stood in the middle of the healing chamber looking out of the window. His heart was racing. He had tried to lie down and close his eyes, but his thoughts were hectic and anxiety was stronger than the desire to rest. The prince was dressed in a silver gown and green cloak, and he looked at the dark sky and silver light expectantly. In a few more hours he would meet Elrond in the tower's chamber.

The prince wondered if the Lord was already there taking care of things.

 

~ * ~

 

In Elrond's private study, on the highest tower of Rivendell, the Lord made the final adjustments as he waited for the prince and for the sunrise.

The room was a small, round chamber with a few books, a comfortable chair and a small table where a bottle of red wine was usually seen.

Right now, though, the Lord had pushed the chair and the table to a corner, so there was nothing but a white fur rug in the middle of the room with the crystal prism resting on its center.

Elrond looked out of one of the many windows of the chamber when the darkness of the night began to soften into something lighter, indicating dawn was going to break soon.

He heard Legolas before he saw him. The prince's steps were sure at first, but they grew tentative as they approached the room.

"Come in, Legolas," Elrond said with his back to the door. He was still looking out of the window when the prince walked in. "I assume you couldn't sleep." Elrond turned around and smiled softly.

Legolas mirrored him. "I'm afraid not, my Lord."

"Well, the sun shall rise soon. We should sit down." Elrond pointed towards the rug with his palm and Legolas sat down on it.

Elrond sat in front of the prince with the prism between them and crossed his legs. The prince did the same. Legolas could feel his heart race with expectation.

"If you changed your mind, there is no need for us to see this through, Legolas," Elrond spoke softly.

"I haven't changed my mind, my Lord. I need to understand how I ended up in such a vulnerable position. That can't happen again."

Elrond nodded. Legolas sounded certain and firm. The prince's mind had been made.

"If you see something you do not like, you cannot let go of my hands, do you understand?"

Legolas nodded.

"I won't let you abandon the memory before it plays through. It's too dangerous. I know I have said this before, but I am stressing how important it is."

"I understand, my Lord."

Elrond nodded and took a deep breath. "Give me your hands." He reached out both of his arms with his palms facing up and waited.

Legolas could feel his heart thudding in his chest when he placed his hands on top of the Lord's ones slowly. Elrond's fingers closed around the prince's hands the same way they had days before in the library, when Elrond had first explained the ritual. Legolas then saw Elrond's grey eyes burning into his own, as if the Lord was searching for a secret within Legolas' mind.

"From no own, you do not let go of my hands until I say it's over," it was a command, despite the softness in the Lord's velvet-like voice.

"Aye."

"Look into my eyes and start thinking about that day. Think about the last thing you remember and any fragments that may come to your mind from that moment. You need to focus as hard as you can."

Legolas took a deep breath and thought about the screaming. That was when it had all begun, when they had heard the screams of men and then turned around to see an orc chasing them.

Elrond looked into Legolas' eyes and started whispering words in Quenya. Legolas was able to understand most of it, but not all. The Lord was evoking a door to the past, speaking of wind and water and fire and earth, and Legolas could feel Elrond's hands grow extremely warm against his own.

Legolas focused on the orc he had chased and on the arrow he had shot. He knew he hadn't missed it. He remembered the orc falling. He remembered the men were grateful.

They had talked hadn't, they? They had gone to a tavern and they had drunk together. What were their names?

Elrond whispered the words faster when the first rays of sunlight filled the chamber. Legolas could see the prism change color right before their eyes.

" _Auta i lóme! Aurë entuluva!_ _Andavë yá...Massë? Mana?...(The night is passing, day shall come again. Long ago…where? What?)_ "

The prism began to filter all the colors of the rainbow; it was impossible to look away. The chamber was soon dancing in red, blue, yellow and green, and there was heat all over their connected hands.

"Close your eyes and think about the last thing you remember."

Legolas complied. He closed his eyes and thought about waking up in a field and seeing the tall orc hovering above him. Legolas could almost hear the beast's ringing laughter when he drove the spear into his body.

Elrond whispered the words faster now. There was a crescendo in his voice, both in rhythm and intensity.

The prince squeezed his eyes shut and thought about the spear lifting him in the air, and the way he tried so hard to hold on to that weapon so it wouldn't go further into him. Legolas remembered the pain when he had hit the floor, and he remembered the nothingness that took him over after that.

" _Enyalië..._ _enyalië..._ _enyalië! (Memory)_ Open your eyes and see, Legolas."

 

_Legolas opened his eyes and saw himself shaking the hand of one of the men he had saved._

_"I remember their names. Ravi and Bronwen," he said. He then looked around and saw Elrond standing right beside him. The Lord looked just like Legolas had seen him this morning, except they were no longer sitting. The blond elf looked around at the open field and then focused on the other Legolas, the one talking to the two men. "It looks so real."_

_"The prism will show you what you remember, but also other things that happened that you might not have seen or might have forgotten," Elrond explained. "Of course no one can see us, since this is just a memory, and we cannot interfere on how it plays out."_

_Legolas nodded. "It feels so real, though…"_

_"Like a dream, aye. It may feel real, but remember it's in the past, so nothing in here can hurt you again."_

_Legolas looked at the Lord and then looked at himself and the two men. He could hear the conversation clearly, and he heard as he was invited to celebrate the orc killing in a tavern nearby._

_"I followed them to a tavern. I remember that, too." Legolas and Elrond started to walk after the three people from Legolas' memory, but suddenly the scenario around them changed and they were inside the tavern._

_Elrond watched Legolas a few feet away as the prince watched himself sit at a table and have a merry conversation with the men. He did not say anything; he did not want to disturb Legolas as he retrieved the memories he had been missing since he got hurt._

_The blond elf stood by the table as the two men and himself chatted and drank beer. There were many others in the inn, drinking and speaking loudly, but, as Elrond had said, they looked blurry, as if Legolas was indeed in the middle of a dream._

_Legolas listened as he told the men a little bit about Mirkwood and listened to them tell tales of their villages. The prince went closer to the men and tried touching their shoulders, just out of curiosity, but his hand went right through the men, as if they weren't really there. Which, even though Legolas knew was true, seemed eerie. The prince then waved a hand before the face of the Legolas from his memory, but the elf was oblivious to it. The whole thing was truly impressive._

_When one of the men got up to get them another round of drinks, Elrond studied him carefully and his heart raced. "Legolas," the Lord approached the youngster and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should look at the man by the counter."_

_Legolas did as Elrond told him and saw the dark-haired man, the one that went by the name of Bronwen, spilling something from a small glass vial into one of the beer mugs._

_"He put something in my drink…" Legolas frowned. He watched with extremely alert eyes as the man went back to the table and sat down._

"Here. One more."

"Tis the last one," _Legolas heard himself announce._ "I should go."

_Ravi and Bronwen exchanged a meaningful look._

"It is the last one then," _Bronwen nodded._ "Cheers! To friendship!"

"To friendship!"

_Legolas already knew what he was going to do before he did it—he drank all of his beer without drawing breath. He remembered doing that. The archer watched, with perplexed curiosity, as he tried to speak and his words became slurred._

"I'm going…I will meet with…"

"Legolas, are you alright?"

"I…I should go…"

_Legolas felt his heart start to race when his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he lost consciousness._

_The prince turned to look at Elrond with eyes wide open and filled with bewilderment as the two men dragged him from his chair and walked right past him._

_Elrond could feel his heart go cold in his chest. Whatever happened next, he knew it wasn't good, and he wished badly they didn't have to witness it. He hoped, with all his heart, that the two men sought only to rob the elf of any valuable possessions he might be carrying._

_"They're taking me upstairs." Legolas frowned when the men carried him to the second story of the inn. "It looks like I'm drunk."_

_Elrond didn't say anything. In the blink of an eye both Legolas and he were inside a simple room in the tavern, where there was a large bed with a thin, battered mattress on top of it, some shelves on one of the walls, and a wood chair in a corner._

_Legolas looked around briefly, taking everything in, then he saw as the men laid him on the bed._

"Told you it'd work. My great grandfather was no liar. You didn't use all of it, did you?"

"No. There's more in case he tries to wake up."

"Good."

_"What is he doing?" Legolas barely realized that he was breathing rapidly as he watched one of the men take off his belt and tie his wrists to the headboard._

'No…', _Elrond closed his eyes for a moment and his heart sank._

_Legolas watched as the men dropped their voices and spoke about him in a lascivious way. He felt his skin crawl when they started to stroke his face and hair, and then fondle him. The prince's breathing was erratic by now, and his heart thudded loudly. At the same time that he wanted to look away, he couldn't tear his eyes off the scene._

_Not even when the men undressed him._

_"No…" Legolas whispered. He shook his head as he stood there and watched the men stroke him and kiss him. "No…" he shook his head again with fierce denial. And then something occurred to him and caused him to look at the ceiling._

_There it was. That brand new wood plank in the middle of the old moldy ones, right above the bed._

_Legolas shuddered._

_"I remember."_

 

_\-------------------------------------------_

_tbc..._

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Chapter 16

_Legolas' heart raced and dropped and it was like the floor vanished beneath his feet and everything started to spin out of control. In the bed, the two men were having a conversation about who was going to go first._

_Legolas turned around and looked at Elrond with huge, pleading eyes._

_"Please, make it stop."_

_Elrond felt Legolas' anguish as if it were a claw, tugging at his chest and squeezing his heart. "Prince…I can't."_

_Legolas sucked in his breath._

"Do you have any oil in that bag of yours?"

_Legolas' heart raced and his breath came in short, clipped sounds. He looked at one of the men as he grabbed his thighs and settled between them. Legolas felt sick. He squeezed his eyes shut, but he could still see everything._

_The man in his memory pushed inside of him and groaned._

'Oh, by the Vala…no…' _Legolas' lips parted but no sound came out._ _He felt the pain of his memory gnaw at him. He could not believe his eyes, and yet, he finally understood that a part of him had known all along. Suddenly, the fact that Lord Elrond was_ right there _, watching every excruciating moment of the assault happening in bed hit him devastatingly hard. The prince couldn't even bear to look to his side and see the look of…what? Pity? Disgust? Disappointment? On the Lord's face. It made everything unbearably worse._

_"No…no…" Legolas shook his head and tried to exit the room, but the moment he walked out of the door he was right back inside the same room, watching the same scene of violation unfold on the bed._

_Elrond watched him, his own heart breaking. He wished there was something he could do to shield Legolas from what he was remembering, but he knew the consequences of letting go of the prince's hands could be more devastating than death—letting go could make Legolas forget who he was for the rest of eternity._

_"Please…I can't, I can't!" Legolas saw the man groan and thrust, and saw his acquiescent body spread beneath his greedy movements. He couldn't take that, he couldn't…_

_Legolas finally turned to look at the Lord again. His blue eyes were desperate, and they brimmed with tears. Legolas rushed to him and grabbed at his robes._

_"Please…" he begged. "I can't watch it anymore…please…"_

In the tower chamber, Elrond felt Legolas thrash and fight against his grip on his hands. The prince was obviously trying to get away and interrupt the memory, so the Lord needed to strengthen his hold on Legolas' hands to keep him from moving away. Even though it broke his heard, the Lord knew he had to let the entire memory unfold, he couldn't let go of Legolas' hands now.

Elrond felt his hands burn with the heat of holding on when Legolas struggled. Even though the Lord cursed the ritual passionately, he knew there was too much at stake, so he focused and tried to stay calm, and his fingers never, not once, loosened around the prince's.

 

_"Prince…" Elrond's voice was kind and filled with sorrow. "I am so sorry, prince…I cannot stop this."_

_Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes and heard the groaning coming from the bed. He heard the lewd chuckling and obscenely appreciative comments. Even though he looked at the Lord and saw him, Legolas was also seeing the first man as he raped him. Squeezing his eyes shut did not seem to work._

_"Why can't I stop seeing it? Why doesn't it stop?!" Legolas stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair._

_"Because this is in your mind, prince. It has nothing to do with your sight. It doesn't matter where you look, or if you don't look, you can still see it."_

"Oh, Ravi! Wait! He's waking up. Look! His eyes are open!"

"Quick, get more of the drink. We can't risk have him wake up now."

_Legolas saw the same drink being poured down his throat, and saw his eyes flutter open; he saw the confusion and in his dilated pupils, he saw the way the version of himself in bed stared at the ceiling before sleep took over again._

_"Argh!" Legolas groaned. His breathing was shallow and every muscle in his body was stiff. He felt the tears run down his cheeks and buried his face in his hands, but the scene in the bed still haunted him. Legolas saw the man finish with a groan and then saw a different pair of hands grab his thighs and force his body to accommodate to another invasion._

_Elrond too, wished he could look away. He had lived over six thousand years, and that right now that was the most painful moment he had ever experienced. Not only because it was so wrong and so terrible and unfair, but because he felt absolutely helpless. Despite everything he knew, despite being a healer, there was nothing Elrond could do, nothing but watch as Legolas was once again wounded—a poisoned wound that tainted his spirit._

_Darkness. That was what he felt inside. Legolas felt all his shame and despair shatter his heart and he felt broken beyond repair. How could he ever look into the Lord's eyes again? How could he ever be a warrior when he had been so foolish? So easily manipulated and so helplessly taken?_

_"Why doesn't it end? I can't…I can't…please…" Legolas wept. He saw the Legolas in bed stir once again, and once again he was drugged as the man on top of him thrust hard and fast in need of release. The elf saw the moment that his memory of himself understood what was happening—a quick, disturbing flash of clarity before unconsciousness swept over him again._

_"It's almost over. You need to be strong, Legolas. It will end soon," Elrond tried to encourage him. Right now there was nothing he could do. He just hoped, for the sake of Legolas but also for his own, that the sickening scene in bed would be over soon._

_Legolas' fingers were squeezed into tight fists. The prince was shaking as the red-haired man moved on top of him. He tried to breathe but it turned into a shaky little sigh that was soon drowned by his tears._

_When at last—at last!—the men seemed to have had enough, Legolas watched as they untied him and discussed what they were going to do next._

_Even though the next scenes of his memory were new to him, they were not surprising. Legolas saw it as one of the man put him on the back of his horse and rode with him into the night. He saw as he was laid down on the floor, his quiver safely away, and more drink was forced down his throat. And then, after his good deed had been met by the men's raw lust, Legolas saw himself lying in the open field, unconscious and oblivious to his surroundings._

_"That is why you never heard them coming," Elrond sighed deeply. "You were intoxicated by what they used. You never had a chance to defend yourself."_

_Legolas saw himself lying in the middle of the tall grass. He was there for a few moments, he didn't really know how long. Time was weird in his memory. But then the orcs arrived, and the Gundabad hovered above him with the spear._

"Stay away from me!" _Legolas heard himself cry out as the beast got closer._

"I'm gonna have myself a skewered elf!" 

_And then the last part of his memory played out. Legolas saw the spear being driven into him again, now from another angle, as a spectator of the violent pain the elf on the ground was suffering because of the wound._

_Legolas saw himself in the air as the orc lifted the spear, and then saw himself fall back onto the grass again, blood pouring out of his wound and his eyes drifting shut._

_The sound of hoofbeats arriving was soon heard, and when Legolas looked around he saw Elladan and Elrohir arrive and begin to fight the orcs. The last thing Legolas saw was the twins helping each other to position him on top of a horse so they could ride towards help—towards Rivendell._

The moment Elrond loosened his grip on his hands, Legolas was able to open his eyes and see the study chamber where they were both in, in the safety of Rivendell. The first thing he did, as the Lord sat there looking at him with worry-filled grey eyes, was to quickly wipe the wet trails off his cheeks.

"Legolas…" Elrond's voice sounded hoarse.

The blond looked around. He seemed disoriented and hurting. He felt a pressing urge to cry, but he fought it with every bone in his body. He had already shown Elrond how weak he was, he didn't need to keep embarrassing himself. He was thinking so little of himself right now, he didn't think he could handle breaking down in front of the Lord.

"I am so, so sorry," Elrond whispered. His heart was filled with concern, it was easy to see in the way he looked at the prince. "I couldn't let go. You might have forgotten everything, your family, yourself…I couldn't. Forgive me."

Legolas shook his head quickly, as if he was only then snapping out of some sort of stupor. He smiled lightly, but it was a broken, hollow smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, my Lord." For a second Legolas managed to feel proud of his self-control. He kept his voice steady even though he was shattering. "You warned me about it. I insisted," he smiled again, and it was one of the saddest things Elrond had ever seen.

"Prince, we need to talk about what you saw." The Lord had hardly ever had to deal with rape. He knew rape could be devastating to an elf. In the rare occasions when it had been heard of happening, death by fading with grief was the most likely outcome. He didn't even know where to begin, but he knew Legolas needed help.

 _Elrond saw me be raped by two men. He saw me helpless and weak as the men sated their lust._ The thought grabbed at his heart and made it bleed. Not just his heart, Legolas could feel his wound throb, too. He couldn't bear the look in Elrond's eyes. His profound admiration for the Lord just made everything a lot more difficult.

"I…I can't. Not now."

"None of that was your fault. You trusted those men, you saved them. You did nothing wrong."

Legolas shook his head quickly. He couldn't bear to have that conversation. He just wanted to disappear. He wanted to not look at Elrond and see the shameful memory over again. Legolas couldn't bear to see the pain of what had happened to him reflected in the Lord's eyes. He needed to be alone.

Legolas rose to his feet and for a moment or two he could feel panic threatening to set in. His blue eyes were wild and his heartbeats were a mess. Legolas walked towards the door but Elrond stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Lord, I…I can't, not now. I need to be alone," _I need to go home._ The thought hit him hard, and Legolas clung to it. That was it, he needed to be home. The last thing he wanted was to face the Lord after everything he had just seen. Legolas wished badly that he was back in Mirkwood, in a place that was familiar to him, with his father's protection. At least Thranduil did not know what had happened, and Legolas wouldn't have to feel bad back home. No one needed to know that he had remembered. No one…

"Prince, I have to advise you not to be alone right now." Elrond tried. He could tell Legolas was overwhelmed, so he treaded carefully. He did not want to smother the prince with attention because he knew it was a very, very delicate moment for him. The Lord wanted to stay close to him, but he knew he couldn't keep Legolas' against his will.

"I…I need to go for a walk," Legolas said. He realized Elrond would not let him out of his sight if he sensed Legolas was in a dangerous state of mind. The Lord would never agree to letting him go home right now, for many different reasons, so Legolas needed to take a deep breath and control his emotions. The only way to slip past Elrond's careful scrutiny was to calm down, steady his breathing and slow down his heartbeats. "I just need to be alone for a while."

"It's important that we talk."

"I understand. I just…I can't do that now, I…I need a moment. I need to walk around a little so I can think…please…"

Elrond ended up sighing and nodding.

He let his arm fall and watched as Legolas left the chamber. Elrond followed him closely down the stairs, and the moment they arrived in the great hall they were both surprised by Glorfindel, who had been waiting for them.

"Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said. "I need to speak with you. I did not want to interrupt the ritual, though."

"It is over, Glorfindel. What happened?" Elrond listened to his advisor but his eyes never left Legolas'.

"Mithrandir is here. He seeks word with you in the conference chamber."

Elrond narrowed his eyes and frowned with a hint of surprise. The feeling of surprise faded quickly, and Elrond was once again worried about the prince. He let his eyes fall on Legolas' figure and he could read his distress despite the prince trying his best to seem calm.

"I am fine," Legolas reassured him. "You should go meet with him. I just need to be alone for a moment."

"As you wish, Prince." Elrond watched as Legolas left the hall towards the gardens outside.

"What troubles you, my Lord? Was everything all right?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nothing was all right, but I do not wish to speak about it."

"Should I tell Mithrandir to wait?"

"No. I will see him. Just…if you can, try to keep an eye out for Legolas Greenleaf. It might be difficult because he wishes to be alone. Just…just let me know if he needs anything."

"I will, Elrond."

The Lord nodded with gratitude and walked towards the gazebo.

 

~ * ~

Legolas felt shaky. The missing memories kept playing themselves over and over in his mind, and he had to do his best to push them to a corner of his brain so he could focus on how he was going to leave Rivendell unnoticed. He wanted to make sure he could at least put a good distance between himself and riders that might follow him.

There was nothing Legolas wanted more than to be home and not have to speak or look at anyone. His own naïve foolishness was eating at him, and he knew that he had paid the price for it. The problem was, so had Elrond now.

The archer felt something dark and hollow pulse inside of him, and it was very difficult to clear his thoughts and ask for help. The only thing in his mind right now was the need to get away, so he walked towards the healing chamber and pulled the bow the Lord had given him from under the bed. Legolas also had a quiver made for him during his time healing in Rivendell, but he still did not have arrows.

The blond wrapped the bow and the quiver in a dark green cloak and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Legolas then walked towards the window and looked into the distance for a while, studying the gardens and the movement carefully. When he was certain there was no one around, he dropped the bow and quiver wrapped in his cloak on the ground, in the middle of grasses and flowers. If he was going home, he needed something to defend himself on the way back. Even if his skills weren't sharp because of the time he had spent without practicing, Legolas trusted them to get him home safely.

The prince then left his room and walked around the halls a little. At a certain moment, he could see Glorfindel's eyes on him. Legolas was certain the Lord had asked his advisor to keep an eye on him, so he had to be extra careful not to do anything suspicious.

Legolas pretended to be hungry and grabbed a fruit from a bowl on top of a wood table in the dining chamber. But what he really did was to take a few pieces of lembas, wrap them with leaves and sneak them into a pocket. His next stop was the place where weapons were kept. He wasn't going into battle or anything, so Legolas took only a handful of arrows and wrapped them with a gray cloth. Glorfindel was talking to the twins in the gardens as he did that—Legolas made sure he could see him through the window.

Legolas went back to the healing chamber and got dressed with sturdier boots and trousers. He let the arrows fall on top of the bow already waiting for him outside. Now he just needed a horse.

The prince of Mirkwood went outside and walked around a little through the gardens. That was what he told Elrond he was going to do, so that was what he did for a moment. At a certain point, the archer managed to slip the bow, quiver and the arrows under his cloak, so now he was almost ready to leave. Legolas tried to focus on getting to his horse without rising a sense of alarm, but it was very hard to keep the dark, distressing thoughts at bay.

_The man pushed inside of him and groaned. Legolas saw that. The Lord saw that._

"Stop," Legolas chided himself. He was still struggling with his memories when he spotted Gildor tending to the horses.

Legolas went closer as he saw an opportunity.

 _"Gi suilon!_ " Legolas greeted the dark-haired elf.

" _Ai_!" Gildor smiled at him.

"Where are you taking the horses, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm taking them to the eastern garden so they graze in the early morning as the sun isn't so high."

"Can I help? I would certainly welcome a distraction." Legolas went closer and stroked his horse's nose. The white animal made a familiar sound and tried to nuzzle his face.

"Oh," Gildor seemed surprised. "I do not need help, my prince. But I believe the horses would enjoy the company."

Legolas smiled back at the elf. That seemed perfect.

Half an hour later, Gildor had gone back inside the house to go about his chores, and Legolas was alone watching the horses as they fed.

For a long time, Legolas just sat on the grass, watching the horses and bidding his time. The midday sun was high in the sky when prince looked around for the tenth time and sharpened his hearing. He had sensed someone looking in his direction a while ago, probably Glorfindel, but after the advisor had watched Legolas sitting peacefully with the horses for a moment, he had walked away and respected the prince's desire for privacy.

Now was the moment he had been expecting.

Legolas mounted on his horse and winced just briefly as he did that. The east way out of Rivendell was the longest, but the one where he was less likely to run into someone.

The prince whispered soft words of encouragement to his horse and used his legs to spur him on quickly. Speed was extremely important at this moment. The faster he rode, the sooner he would be home.

For a split second Legolas' decision wavered. He did not want to leave Rivendell, did not want to leave the Lord…his heart broke at the thought, but his heart also broke at the thought of staying and facing his shameful memories through the wise and knowing eyes of Elrond.

The prince started riding away even though he felt a stab of pain from his wound and heart. There was no looking back now. In a few days he would be home and then he would try to bury the darkness and shame threatening to take control right now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Elrond and Gandalf spent the entire morning talking in the conference room about some gemstones the wizard had found while traveling to different parts of Middle-earth. Gandalf believed that some of the gemstones could have some sort healing energy, and he thought Elrond might be able to recognize them and use them if so.

During the first couple of hours, the two of them discussed Gandalf's findings, and the Lord was told that even if the gemstones held no power, they had already caused enough dispute among men and should not be in their hands again. Elrond agreed to keep them in Rivendell in order to study them more deeply. After that, the two of them discussed parts of the book the Lord had been translating, and together tried to figure out the meaning of what Elrond had been able to understand until that moment.

Throughout the meeting, Elrond had to keep pushing thoughts of the prince to the back of his mind. He was going to see Legolas when Gandalf was gone, so the prince could have the time he needed to collect his thoughts. It was difficult, but Elrond wanted to respect Legolas' desire for privacy right now. Talking to the wizard helped him feel less anxious about it as it kept his mind busy.

There was so much catching up to do about creatures and events of Middle-earth, that time seemed to go by really fast. It was way past midday when Glorfindel interrupted them to bring food, wine and water, which they had a little as they kept talking. Gandalf was telling Elrond about his latest visit to Minas Tirith when the Lord stopped abruptly on his way to pouring himself a glass of water.

_Legolas was in a lot of pain. He tried to keep going but his wound was throbbing and bleeding, and he didn't think he could handle it much longer. He was riding his horse into some woods, someplace where he would be safe in the night, where he could rest a little, he thought. Legolas wanted to rest, he wanted to go back, he…_

_The prince's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell off his horse with a thud on the soft grass. He was in so much pain and so weak that he could do nothing for himself as he lay there. The white horse stopped too and stayed close to its rider._

_The trees were tall and the sky of a darkening blue, and there, lying on the grass, Legolas looked pale and hurting, as if he was fading, as if he was giving up…_

"My friend." Gandalf put a hand on Elrond's back and studied him with evident worry.

The Lord took his fingers to his temples, frowned and massaged them.

"Has the sight shown you something?"

Elrond nodded. He took a deep breath as he recovered from his vision. It had been a while since he had last had one, but he supposed that taking Legolas' pain a while ago had indeed created a strong bond between them, strong enough to show Elrond a glimpse of the archer's future. The problem was, that wasn't possible! There was no way Legolas would be riding a horse and feeling weak and hurt because he was right here in Rivendell, the prince was…

Elrond's heart raced and lines of worry became evident on his forehead.

"Glorfindel!" He called after his friend.

"What is wrong?" Gandalf tried again.

Elrond parted his lips to answer the wizard when Glorfindel walked in.

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

"Glorfindel, I would like to know prince Legolas' whereabouts."

"When I last saw him he was watching the horses as they grazed."

Elrond did not like that. He had seen Legolas riding away in a horse in his vision.

"Could you please inform me if he's still there?"

"Aye, my Lord."

Elrond watched as Glorfindel left. He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. His visions about the future followed an uncertain timeline. Sometimes they showed him the near future, sometimes the future in many years ahead. Elrond just needed to make sure that Legolas was still there, because now that he was aware of the prince's intentions to leave soon, he would see to it that Legolas changed his mind.

"I am sorry, my friend," Elrond finally said as Gandalf stared at him with evident concern.

"What happened to Thranduil's son? I did not know he was here."

"Legolas was injured as he patrolled with my sons. The circumstances of which are still unclear." As much as Elrond appreciated Gandalf, what had happened to Legolas was private, and unless he chose to speak about it, it was not Elrond's position to tell anyone.

"I haven't seen you this worried in a long time." Gandalf studied Elrond with renewed attention, as if he was seeing him for the first time since he arrived. There was a kind of distress in the Lord that Gandalf had hardly ever, if ever, seen before.

"I had a vision in which he is hurt again and in need of help. I won't allow any harm to befall Thranduil's son as he is healing in Rivendell."

Gandalf nodded and they both turned to look at Glorfindel when he returned.

"He is gone, my Lord."

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas galloped away from Rivendell and did not look back. For the next two hours, he rode his horse as far as the beautiful white stallion would go, because he knew it was important to put a good distance between him and the Lord's home. During these couple of hours, the sun blazed in the sky towards west, and the wind blew against his face as he rode.

After the first half an hour on the back of a horse, Legolas realized it wouldn't be as easy as he believed. His wound caused him to wince every now and then. He could tell that riding was putting too much of a strain on the still healing wound, but after the first minutes, Legolas tried to ignore it. It worked for a while because Legolas didn't feel it at all, as if it had grown numb.

The physical pain, however, wasn't the only troubling thing. Legolas looked into the horizon, careful to spot any possible enemy in the distance, but what his eyes were truly seeing was the inside of that room in the tavern, where the humans had drugged him, stripped him and sated their lust on his body.

There were green fields ahead of him, gray rocks and a bright blue sky, but it was difficult not to see the debauchery on the men's faces as they took his helpless body, unconscious and bound to the bed. Legolas could feel his wound throb whenever these dark thoughts crossed his mind, which unfortunately was every few minutes. It seemed that not only the riding, but his memories of the abuse were somehow having an effect on his injury.

After a couple of hours, the prince had to slow down a little. Even though the horse was in great shape, Legolas began to feel a more intense pain from his wound. He touched it over his tunic and winced. "Come on…you can do this", he whispered to himself. He knew he had to be strong. There would be plenty of time to rest once he arrived in Mirkwood.

 

~ * ~

 

"I need my horse ready in fifteen minutes," Elrond told Erestor before he started to prepare a few things he might need in his trip.

As he moved through the halls and chambers, both Gandalf and Glorfindel followed him closely.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?" Glorfindel asked.

"I'm going to need some coins and my travel tunic. Please make sure they are ready for me."

"Aye."

Glorfindel left and Gandalf followed Elrond into the healing chamber. He watched as the Lord of Imladris picked some of the vials on top of a small wood table and put them inside a bag.

"Do you think Legolas Greenleaf is hurt again?" the wizard asked.

"I think he hasn't healed completely yet. I don't want to take chances. The sooner I find him the less likely I am to need any of these."

Gandalf watched when Elrond went outside again. He threw his bag up on the saddle of his horse, a magnificent black animal with a shiny black mane and tail. The Lord then accepted Glorfindel's help as he wrapped a dark traveling cloak around him.

"Tell my sons they should wait here. I plan to be back soon," he instructed.

Elladan and Elrohir were not around as it happened, and Elrond was glad.

"If they ask about you, what should I say?" Glorfindel asked.

"Tell them the truth. Legolas left and I left after him because he's not ready to travel yet. That is all they need to know. We'll speak more when I return."

"My friend," Gandalf spoke. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

"No, Mithrandir. This is an elven situation," Elrond said. "I am sorry I have to leave our conversation abruptly."

"Do not trouble yourself over this, Lord Elrond. I was on my way. I will see you at a better time, I hope."

Elrond nodded and tugged at the reins of his horse. The animal made a neighing sound and then hurried hoofbeats were heard leaving Rivendell through its main gates.

 

~ * ~

 

When the sun began to set in the horizon, Legolas had to slow down even more. The prince closed his eyes for a moment and his hand went for his wound once again. It was hurting constantly now. The archer began to realize that he wouldn't be able to keep riding for much longer. He would have to find some place safe to spend the night.

"Mm," Legolas groaned and his brow furrowed. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. _You can do this. You can do this_. He kept telling himself, but the truth was, every mile he rode his pain got worse. "We're going to do this together, aye?" he whispered to his horse and patted the animal's neck with the hand that had been pressing against his wound.

Legolas widened his eyes when his hand left a red smear on the horse's white coat. The blond then looked at his green tunic and saw the dark, wet spot on the fabric covering his wound. He was bleeding.

Perhaps he should return?

 _No_. Legolas shook his head and kept going. He couldn't go back. The Lord would certainly be mad at him for leaving like that, and Legolas was still haunted by the fact that the wise Elrond had stood there and watched as he was raped by two humans after being so easily deceived.

 _Darkness_.

Legolas felt darkness inside of him when he thought about that, and this darkness made him hurt more.

The prince looked around himself at the open field and rocks. He was a long, long way from home, but perhaps he could find some woods where he could spend the night? He could tie his horse to a tree, climb up a high branch and rest.

He had brought food, but he had forgotten to bring anything for the pain in his wound. Perhaps he could find some athelas leaves in the woods. 

The truth was, Legolas was beginning to wish he had never left. He had been impulsive and completely misjudged his healing condition. However, he could not go back now. He had disappointed the Lord, and there was too much darkness inside of him. The prince hoped that when he got home he would be able to deal with this darkness. Nevertheless, the farther he rode from Rivendell, the more such darkness spread and ate at him.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond rode as fast as his horse could handle it, and the horse could handle a lot. Even though the Lord didn't often ride, his horse was often trained by other elves and was therefore in great health and shape for the strain the Lord put him through.

He knew that the sooner he found Legolas, the less likely it would be to find him hurt. In his vision, Elrond had seen the prince lying on the grass, in the middle of a wooded area, and he was extremely hurt and in a lot of pain.

Elrond looked at the sky—it was the middle of the afternoon. He still had a few hours to find him before the sun began to set and that scenario came to pass.

He whispered a few encouraging words to his horse and urged him on. The Lord had an idea that after having left through the east gate, the one where he was most likely to slip past other elves, Legolas was now following the quickest route to Mirkwood, the one the prince's horse would be more familiar with and more likely to follow without incidents. And indeed, after a couple of hours of riding, Elrond began to see hoofprints every here and there where the earth was muddier.

Even though Elrond knew that Legolas couldn't be far, he could tell the prince was riding at a fast speed, and it worried him deeply how much the physical strain would affect the prince's still healing wound. Besides, Legolas had been exposed to a lot of grief when he had pursued his memories. There was no telling how much that pain was affecting the younger elf now, so Elrond needed to find him fast.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas' breathing was shallow and his vision was blurred. The horse was now merely walking, as the animal sensed his rider could not handle a faster movement. Legolas' fingers gripped the animal's reins tightly, not to hurry him, but to hold on to something as his pain escalated.

"Mmm," he moaned and bit down on his bottom lip. The pain was so fierce that it was hard to think straight. Legolas held his breath and pressed his wound over his tunic to try and relieve some of feeling. The moment he breathed out, it was shaky and clipped.

The prince looked at his hand and bloodied fingers.

What had he been thinking?

He could barely draw the string of a bow, why did he think he was strong enough to handle riding back to Mirkwood? And why did he want to go to Mirkwood in the first place? He did not want to go away from the Lord, he didn't!....

It was the memories. The darkness, the shame and grief, they had messed with his thoughts and now it was too late to go back.

Legolas looked at his leg and the dark red trail of blood running down his trousers and boot. He muffled another groan of pain and tried to keep going. His eyelids felt heavy and he had trouble paying attention to his path. He trusted his horse to take him to the nearest hiding place, somewhere where he could rest a little and regain his strength…

As the horse moved between some trees, Legolas saw the sun setting in the horizon. In a few more minutes he would need a place to hide—there was no way he could keep going. He would be an easy prey to a possible enemy.

As the horse carried him at a slow pace, Legolas leaned against some of trees when they were close, touching them for some support when his mind began to waver and his strength began to falter.

The archer wanted to tell his horse to stop, to carry him back to Rivendell, but even though his lips parted, the words never came out. When the light of the first stars began to shine in the darkening sky, the prince's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell off his horse with a thud.

The white horse stopped and stood near the fallen rider.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond's horse never slowed down as they moved fast through open fields and rocks. The more time passed, the more worried the Lord felt. When he saw the sun set in the horizon and the full moon grow visible in the sky, Elrond's chest tightened because he knew the prince was seriously hurt.

The Lord only slowed down when he saw the trees in front of him. That piece of forest looked a lot like the trees from his vision. Elrond made his horse slow down so he could inspect the place more carefully as he moved through it.

The dark-haired Lord had been riding through the woods for no longer than a few minutes when he saw the bloody mark on one of the trees. His heart raced and he went closer to touch the blood. It was still wet. Legolas was close, and he was bleeding.

"Find him," Elrond whispered to his horse in the ancient language, and the animal seemed to understand exactly what he wanted. He followed the scent of another horse, and after a few more moments, Elrond could see Legolas' horse grazing in front of him.

The moment the Lord saw the prince's horse, he knew where to find the prince. The Lord looked at the ground and saw Legolas' body partially covered by the tall grass.

Elrond dismounted quickly and raced towards Legolas. Was he too late? The Lord got down on his knees and pulled the prince's head on his lap.

"Legolas…" he called him. "Prince…"

It took the archer a moment to respond to the voice calling him. There was too much pain and darkness. He couldn't do that anymore. It was too heavy on his spirit.

"Lord…?" Legolas opened his eyes, two tiny blue slits in the silver light of the moon. He smiled despite his pain. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, and then he felt his body cramp with another wave of pain.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Elrond reassured him and opened Legolas' tunic to take a look at the wound.

The lord shuddered when he saw the dark streaks of poison spreading in every direction from Legolas' wound to his chest and lower abdomen.

"It's so dark…" Legolas choked and groaned as he felt a stab of pain.

"The poison…it's feeding off the darkness of your memories," Elrond had never seen that. The wound was once again gaping and bleeding, an obvious result from the physical strain of riding, but that was not all. The poison was taking advantage of the darkness triggered by Legolas' mind to spread to his body all over again.

"I can't…" Legolas opened his eyes a bit more and looked into Elrond's grey ones. "I'm sorry…I can't…" he apologized.

Elrond tightened his hold on Legolas, cradling the prince's head on his lap and focusing his storm-grey eyes on the prince's.

"Legolas." Elrond made sure the blond was looking at him. "Is darkness all there is?"

Legolas frowned. Yes, it was dark, it was very dark…but there was also the way Elrond looked at him, and it was so…so intense, the Lord's eyes were so powerful and Legolas was helpless, because even though it hurt so much there was beauty in those eyes, and it made him feel something warm.

Elrond cupped Legolas' face in his hands and asked again, his eyes never leaving the prince's, "Is darkness all there is?"

Legolas shuddered. His heart raced. "No," he whispered. "There's also light."

"Then let me help."

 

\---------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Chapter 18

 

Elrond opened his bag and studied the vial with the poppy infusion inside. There was only a little, but it would help numb the pain to something bearable at least. The Lord held Legolas' head with one hand and put the vial against his lips with the other. The archer took a sip and groaned. He was in so much pain right now that it was difficult for him to say what was real and what was his imagination playing tricks. Was Elrond really there? Was the Lord really going to save him?

The dark-haired Lord touched the wound again and the prince jerked with pain. Unfortunately, Elrond knew he could not take Legolas' pain to himself as he had done before. If he did that, then there would be two vulnerable elves in the middle of the woods who might fall prey to a group of orcs or other beasts. He needed to be alert and capable to defend both of them if need be, so Elrond hoped the poppy Legolas had drunk would be enough to make the trip back more bearable.

Before he could even think about moving Legolas from his current position, however, Elrond needed to do something about the spread of the poison.

He put his hand on top of the wound and his eyes seemed to struggle with the sight of the dark streaks of poison tainting Legolas' smooth skin.

"This light that you feel, you need to focus on it, Legolas. Do you hear me? You need to concentrate on this light." Elrond started to whisper the same words of power that he had already used before, in Rivendell, when Legolas had been fighting the same poison.

The blond elf gritted his teeth and tried to do as the Lord asked. Even though the memories of the assault kept creeping back into his brain, Legolas pushed them away and tried to focus on the light—the Lord had found him, and he was there, and when Legolas was in his presence his heart beat so fast and he felt so warm…

The prince breathed hard, in and out, as he waited patiently for the pain to subsidize a little. His fists were closed tightly and his toes curled at every stab of pain, but eventually the medicine started to work and Legolas felt his body relax a little.

Elrond whispered the words more quickly, and he could feel Vilya burning around his finger. The bleeding stopped, and right there, before his eyes, the Lord could see the dark streaks of poison retreat a little. He knew it was the combined effort of his healing and the prince's mind focusing on light instead of darkness.

"Very good, Legolas. Keep thinking about good things, about everything that makes you feel closer to light."

_Mirkwood. The trees, the waterfalls, the smell of the earth and the rain in the forest._

"Mm," Legolas moaned faintly and breathed shallowly. He could feel Elrond's hand on his wound, and how warm it was, and that also made him feel closer to light.

When the poisonous tracks had retreated to no longer than a few inches, the Lord covered the wound with athelas leaves and a soft piece of cloth before closing Legolas' tunic again.

"We are going to get you out of here now, all right?"

Legolas nodded. Moving hurt too much, so even though he would like to see what Elrond was doing, he chose not to move his head. The archer lay on the ground and waited, focusing on his breathing and focusing on light as he rode out the piercing pain.

Elrond approached Legolas' horse and whispered a few commands to the animal in the ancient language. The white stallion started to move away the moment the Lord was done. Elrond had just sent the animal back to Rivendell. They wouldn't be needing two horses since Legolas wasn't going to do any riding.

Then, the Lord approached his own horse, stroked the animal's nose and whispered a different command to his ear. The dark, majestic animal bent his knees and lay down.

Elrond then gathered Legolas in his arms and adjusted him on top of his horse before sitting right behind him. With another command, the animal rose and the Lord tried to make Legolas comfortable between the horse's neck and his chest, keeping him safe as both of his arms held the horse's reins.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked when the animal began to move.

"Like I shouldn't have left," Legolas whispered. He couldn't even describe how bad he felt for having made such a poor decision.

"That is not what you should be thinking right now, Prince. You need to concentrate about getting better. Anything else can be discussed at a later time."

The two elves on the horse started to make their way out of the woods and into the open field that led back to Rivendell.

 

~ * ~

 

Even though Elrond's horse was an amazing animal, both fast and gentle, and even though Elrond was an experienced rider, the road was bumpy and rocky, and it was difficult for Legolas not feel the pain as they moved through the night.

The prince felt somewhat delirious, trapped between a dream state and reality. The medicine in his system made him drowsy, and every now and then he would fall asleep. The pain, however, always brought him back, and Legolas could feel his body burning as it fought the poison that had spread.

Elrond kept his eyes on the road most of the time, and his eyes were sharp to pay attention to Legolas' every breath and groan of pain. He knew the ride was hard on the prince's weak body, and he wondered if they would be able to make it back to Rivendell on that same night.

Half an hour later, Elrond had his answer. Legolas panted and hissed, his body shuddering on the saddle. The Lord slowed down so he could use one of his hands to lift Legolas' shirt. The soft cloth he had placed on top of the archer's wound was soaked in blood. It didn't matter how smooth the ride was, the prince's body was not strong enough to be on the back of a horse. The movement kept making the wound bleed, and the more the wound deepened, the easier it would be for the pain to spread.

"Hang in there, Legolas. We will find some place to spend the night."

The Lord slowed down the horse and started to look for a tavern where they could spend the night. It would be wise for the prince to rest during the night so they could travel in the morning, after he was a little stronger and after Elrond could use more of his healing skills to fight the poison.

About twenty minutes after he started looking, the Lord came across the first inn on the road. Elrond once again whispered a command to his horse so he would lie down and make it easier for the Lord to dismount with Legolas.

"Do you think you can walk just a little?" Elrond whispered to the blond. "I wouldn't like to draw their attention too much."

"Aye…" Legolas nodded. He could feel the fever in his bones, and the pain clouding his thoughts, but it wasn't unbearable. Eight out of ten, perhaps. He could do that.

"Good. Lean against me. You don't have to say anything."

Elrond adjusted Legolas' dark green cloak over his shoulders to cover him as much as possible, and pulled down his hood so it would be nearly impossible to see his face. Then, the two of them walked into the inn and Elrond paid for a room.

The man at the counter looked intently at Elrond. How could he not? It was an elf, and it was clearly a high rank elf judging by the looks of him and the crown on his head. Even though he was curious, the dark-haired elf looked stern enough to drown any rising desire to ask questions. The man stole a quick glance at his companion, who hadn't said anything and seemed to be either sleepy, drunk or hurt, before the two of them disappeared upstairs.

When they were inside the room, Elrond removed his and Legolas' cloaks, then helped the prince take off his boots before Legolas lay down on the only bed available in there.

That was fine, Elrond wasn't going to sleep anyway. He walked around the room and lit all the candles available.

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed deeply when his head rested against a hardened pillow. He could feel Elrond's fingers cleaning his wound and applying something cold on top of the burning, gaping injury.

"You should try to sleep," Elrond said. "The more you sleep, the more energy your body has to focus on healing."

Legolas nodded. He remembered the Lord saying that before. He tried to do that, tried to relax and wait for the pain to grow less intense. As he did that, he could hear Elrond whisper a few words that Legolas didn't really understand, perhaps because the Lord's voice was too low, perhaps because Legolas had never heard them before.

The blond was about to drift into sleep when he opened his eyes briefly and his heart raced.

On the ceiling, among the old, moldy wood planks, there was a brand new one, that stood out against the others.

The memories galloped through his mind and Legolas had no control whatsoever over his body's violent reaction.

"Nay! Nay, I need to go, need to get out!'

"Legolas!" Elrond frowned with shock and surprise when Legolas sat up in bed and tried to get up. It was all he could do to hold the archer down so he wouldn't further open the wound bellow his ribcage. "What happened?"

"The room," Legolas babbled. "The ceiling, it's the room. The same room."

"Legolas," Elrond touched the back of Legolas' neck firmly and made the prince look at him. Just looking into the Lord's eyes made Legolas calm down a little. He wasn't back to the day when it had happened. "Talk to me."

"This is the same room. From the memory. Look around! Look at the ceiling!"

Elrond did what Legolas asked and it didn't take him long to know what had caused the prince so much distress. There weren't many taverns on that part of the road, but the fact that they had managed to end up in the same room where Legolas had been abused was a cruel irony.

Lord Elrond took a deep breath and tried to calm Legolas. "I will go downstairs and ask for another room, all right?"

Legolas nodded quickly.

However, as the Lord stood up and walked towards the door, a thought struck the archer and his eyes widened. Legolas felt his heart race and his fingers grow cold.

"Nay." He breathed quickly and erratically. "Don't, don't go. What if…" Legolas looked around as if something could happen at any moment. "What if those men are here again, what if they saw me come in, what if they come in here while you're gone? I won't be able to defend myself like this…"

Elrond looked at Legolas in bed and his heart ached. He had never seen so much fear in the prince's eyes. The archer's blue eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, and even from a distance Elrond could feel the pounding of his heart. The idea that the same men who had taken advantage of him could be in the same establishment right now terrified the prince. Of course it did.

"What if I stay right beside you during the whole night? Do you think you can handle being in this room? I promise I won't go anywhere."

Legolas nodded quickly. Perhaps he was being foolish. Indeed, a part of him felt ashamed for demonstrating fear and weakness in front of the Lord, but his instinct spoke louder than his shame. He was in no conditions to fire an arrow, and even if he could, his horse, with his bow and quiver, was now on its way to Rivendell, and even if he had a sword, Legolas knew he wouldn't be able to wield it in his current state of pain. He could not risk facing those men right now.

Elrond walked back to the bed and pulled the chair in the room closer so he could sit by the headboard.

"It's okay, Legolas. No one will enter this room. You have my word. You should rest now."

Legolas looked at the Lord and nodded. He felt thankful and sorry and hurt and hopeful and broken. There were so many feelings battling inside his wounded body and vulnerable spirit that it was hard to understand what he felt. It was easier to relax and trust Elrond's words—no one would dare walk in there to harm him, because Elrond would see to it. That comforted him.

The archer rested his head again and closed his eyes. He listened to the soft whispering of healing words and felt the heat of Elrond's hand resting against his skin, but only for a moment, because soon he drifted into unconsciousness, where there was no pain and, thankfully, no memories.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond didn't move from his position beside Legolas' bed. For the next two hours he whispered healing enchantments over and over again, and he could finally see the poison streaks diminish considerably. They were still there, but just one or two inches long.  

The Lord sighed and applied more athelas leaves into the wound. All that riding had bruised and cut the still fragile and tender healing tissue, that was why it was bleeding again. The prince had underestimated the gravity of his wound, running away like that…even though Elrond was aware that Legolas' haste leaving had had little to do with reason and a lot to do with his memories causing havoc in his mind.

It was mostly silent during the night, except for the occasional groaning or pushing of chairs downstairs, and even though Elrond didn't think they would be bothered, he kept his sword within hand reach in case it was needed.

Because he was busy tending to the wound, Elrond didn't see it when Legolas opened his eyes again. In the middle of his drifting in and out of consciousness, the prince didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that he opened his eyes and he was back in the room where the humans had tied him and raped him—he remembered the ceiling, how could he forget?

"Nay!! NAY!!! Stay away!!!" Legolas groaned when he felt someone touching him; he struggled and squirmed as if his life depended on it—he would not let the men get away with it again.

"Legolas…shhh, don't move!" Elrond's voice was low but firm. If the prince kept thrashing like that, then his wound was going to bleed all over again, and healing would take longer.

The Lord moved and lay down on the bed beside the prince. He wrapped his arms around Legolas to still his movements and pressed his lips to his ear. "It's all right, Legolas Greenleaf. You are with me, remember? You and Elrond are traveling together."

Legolas could smell the familiar scent before he could let reason sink in with his thoughts. He relaxed as he felt the arms wrapped around him, and when he blinked away the memories he was able to look into the Lord's eyes.

The prince gasped. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the pain from having just moved abruptly or from the realization the Lord Elrond was so close to him. There was definitely too much on his mind right now, but even though he couldn't understand everything he felt at the moment, Legolas enjoyed the feeling of Elrond's protective gaze upon him. If Legolas didn't feel so hurt, and if he didn't feel so broken, he would have felt good.

"I am right here. You can go back to sleep. I will be here beside you, all right?"

Legolas nodded. He didn't trust his voice to speak.

He kept looking into Elrond's grey eyes. They looked as if they'd seen so much! There was so much wisdom in them that Legolas felt as if he would be able to touch it if he tried. And yet, despite all that knowledge and experience, or maybe because of it, there was so much kindness, too…

Legolas felt the same light chase away his haunting memories and was able to shut his eyes once again.

Elrond took a deep breath and realized that he, too, had been tense. He relaxed a little, but didn't let go of the prince. He did not want Legolas to wake up startled once again and start moving around, making his wound bleed once again. He could understand how difficult it was for the archer to open his eyes and the same unusual ceiling that he had seen during the abuse. The Lord wanted to make sure that Legolas knew he was safe.

Unfortunately, that was not the last time Legolas woke up with his heart racing and fear grabbing at his heart during that night. About an hour later, Elrond could feel the prince stirring in his arms again, his head thrashing against the pillow as bad memories visited his dreams.

"Legolas, it's all right…let these memories go…" Elrond whispered and stroked Legolas' cheek with the back of his hand. It was impossible not to feel affectionate towards the young elf in his arms.

Legolas opened his eyes, looked at the ceiling and the memories struck him again. He started to writhe and was about to scream when he felt arms tightening around him and a gentle, soft voice whispering in his ear that he was safe and that it would be all right.

Legolas shuddered at the roller coaster of feelings assaulting him. When he fell asleep, he was free from the pain, but he was struck by grief as his memories played in his mind. Awake, he felt the piercing pain from his wound, but he also felt the Lord's embrace and looked into Elrond's eyes watching over him with so much care that Legolas' heart felt as it could not handle it.

Never had Legolas felt so close to Elrond as he did then. Never had he felt so close to anyone as he did in that moment.

"Go back to sleep. Soon it'll be morning and then we'll go back to Rivendell," Elrond reassured him.

Legolas sighed deeply and nodded. He rested his head against Elrond's chest, his nose grazing the Lord's tunic. He wanted to hold on to that smell and that feeling, but he felt so helpless and so, so weary.

Elrond watched as the prince once again drifted into unconsciousness. When he was asleep, Elrond raked his fingers through the soft golden mane and adjusted locks of shiny, silken hair behind Legolas' ear.

 _'So it won't get tangled.'_ The Lord told himself.

 

\--------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

When Legolas opened his eyes in the morning, Elrond's attentive grey eyes were the first thing he saw. The prince felt his heart race before he even understood where he was and what was happening.

"Where am I…?" he began, but then he focused on the ceiling and shuddered. The entire previous night came crashing back into his mind and his breathing grew shallow.

"Take it easy," Elrond instructed gently. "We are still at the inn. How is the pain?"

Before Legolas could think about the pain, he became very aware of Elrond's arms wrapped around him. The prince swallowed with difficulty, not sure whether he was tense because of the pain or awkward joy. Then he remembered the darkness, the memories, and the light that he had held on to when Elrond found him in the woods.

"'Tis much better. Thank you, my Lord." Legolas closed his eyes again and for the first time he focused on the stabbing pain coming from his wound. What had he been thinking, running away like that on the back of a horse? Legolas realized he could _feel_ the poison streaks trying to spread inside of him. They burned.

"That's good, Prince. I'm glad to hear that."

The prince finally understood how serious his wound was, how damaging the poison could be, and he was glad Elrond had cared enough to leave Rivendell and find him. He didn't think he deserved it after having run away. But then again, his thoughts and feelings had been a mess since he had gone through the memory retrieval ritual.

"I wish I hadn't insisted on doing the ritual. I am sorry."

Elrond found the prince's hand and squeezed it, and as he did that his eyes remained locked with Legolas'.

"You didn't know what you were going to find. You had sincere reasons to want to know."

"I…" Legolas thought about himself tied up to that very bed, being abused by the men he had trusted on that very mattress, and all that as the wise healer stood beside him and watched, too. As the memories flooded him, Legolas could feel his wound throb and the poison sting sharply. "I couldn't handle the look in your eyes after you saw that," he confessed.

Elrond watched Legolas' face as he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Thinking about the memories obviously caused his wound to respond by bleeding and hurting.

"Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil…" Elrond said solemnly, but then he smiled. "There is no reason for you to feel ashamed. Whatever happened in that ritual, I am forever bond to the secret we shared. And if you honestly want to know how I feel about what I saw, I can tell you that my heart is broken," he spoke with sincerity. "There is no judgment from me, Prince. I promise you. There is only the desire to help you heal from it."

Unconsciously, Legolas' body responded to those words and relaxed a little. However, the wound still made him painfully aware of his own weakness.

"Right now the darkness these memories caused is feeding the poison in your blood. The more you give in to the pain of what happened, the stronger the poison grows, and the deeper your wound becomes. You need to hold on to that light that helped you last night."

Legolas felt his heart race once again. For a moment all he felt were the strong and conflicting feelings of pain, coming from his throbbing wound, and comfort, coming from Elrond's arms around him.

The Lord looked as if he might say something else, but instead he moved and pulled away.

Legolas missed the embrace the moment it was gone, but he was too busy fighting the pain he felt to dwell over the loss.

Elrond studied the blond's wound carefully and tended to it with leaves and balm.

"We need to get you back to Rivendell. I have more to work with in there. Besides, you need a proper place to rest and recover."

Legolas nodded. He would be glad to leave that room. Every time his eyes focused on the ceiling above their heads, with that new wood plank standing out among the others, he was reminded of why he felt the way he did, and darkness fed the spreading poison inside of him.

"Can you handle the way back there?"

"Aye," he answered.

Elrond helped Legolas get up, put on his tunic and cloak, and then walk down the stairs. The Lord kept an arm around the younger elf's waist, and he could tell how weak Legolas felt with every unsure step the prince took. All his strength was focused on fighting off the poison feeding off his grief, but Elrond felt hopeful. He had found Legolas before it was too late, and there was obviously light inside the prince's heart…perhaps it would be enough to chase away the shadows and allow him to heal completely.

The two of them left the inn, and even though Elrond kept an attentive look, they didn't see the same men who had abused Legolas. Neither were they disturbed by other humans.

Outside, Elrond once again commanded his horse in elvish, and the animal lay down and allowed the Lord mount and adjust Legolas between his body and the horse's neck in a position that wouldn't cause too much strain on the prince's wound.

"Here. Take a sip. It'll help with the pain," Elrond instructed. It was the last sip of the poppy infusion, and Legolas drank it. "It won't be enough to make you sleep deeply, but hopefully the trip will be more bearable."

"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas took a deep breath and tried to relax. It was a three to four hour ride to Rivendell from that place, and he knew he would have to handle the pain of the journey. It served him right for running away like that…

 

~ * ~

 

On Elrond's horse, they crossed green fields and rocky hills, riding past trees and streaks under a blue sky filled with white clouds.

Legolas' eyes were sometimes open, allowing him to take in the view of a beautiful day, and sometimes shut, when the medicine overcame his awareness and caused him to doze off. The prince, however, was fighting the need to rest his mind, even though when he did it, his pain lessened considerably. The reason was a simple one—when he was awake, Legolas could appreciate the closeness to the Lord.

Thranduil's son was painfully aware that this closeness would end as soon as they arrived in Rivendell and Lord Elrond went back to his daily responsibilities. Legolas felt sad that he was so weak and hurt, and therefore unable to enjoy Elrond's closeness, even though the very fact he was weak and hurt was the reason why they were close right now.

That thought caused the prince to frown and his thoughts to drift. Legolas thought about Elrond riding out of Rivendell to find him, as a healer might when his patient was in dire need. Perhaps the Lord had seen his weakness in one of his visions; perhaps he had simply known Legolas' wound better than the prince himself and realized Legolas would be in trouble after riding for hours.

In the end, though, Elrond had done exactly what one could expect of such a noble and mighty Lord. Even if Legolas had felt something special and warm when Elrond had found him and helped him. Even if he had shuddered every time he had opened his eyes in the middle of the night, scared out of his mind with the painful memories assaulting him, and felt the Lord's arms around him, and his protection, and his care. Even so, it was nothing but what was to be expected of such a dedicated healer. Besides, Elrond probably did some of this due to his friendship with Legolas' Ada…

Still, the closeness felt good. Elrond had told him to seek light, to hang on to light, and every time the prince felt the Lord's body so close there was light, and it was bright and warm, and it chased the darkness of his grieving spirit away, even if just for a moment.

"Mm…" Legolas moaned faintly and gritted his teeth. His forehead was creased and his breath was deep and slow.

Elrond seemed extremely perceptive of the slightest move or change coming from the prince. The Lord slowed the horse down a little and let one of his hands move from the horse's reins and slide under the blond's tunic, where his wound was.

He didn't have to look at his fingers to know it was bleeding, but only a little, which was to be expected.

Legolas winced and his breathing got more shallow and fast. He could hear Elrond whisper a few things and he could feel the Lord's heated palm against his skin. He didn't know for how long it lasted, because he seemed to drift in and out of consciousness easily, but eventually the pain subsidized.

Legolas sighed deeply and tried to relax. Even though he wasn't riding, his muscles were tense from his trying to protect his body from the movement and the pain it caused him. When some of the tension left him, he leaned his head back a little and his nose brushed the Lord's robes, near his neck. Legolas couldn't help himself when he breathed in deeply, his nose casually burying against the clothes as the soothing scent of something mysterious and charming filled his head.

The poppy medicine running in his veins certainly lowered his guard a little, and Legolas let himself breathe deeply and relish the moment. He was a fool, and he knew that. He was naive and silly to feel such tender feelings for the Lord of Imladris, but it was difficult to help it, especially when they were so close, and especially when Legolas's entire body was focused on more important things, like not dying.

It was just that the Lord was so handsome, and so knowing…his patient and silent attitude was so mysterious and charming… Legolas' thoughts drifted to the day he had left Rivendell to go patrolling. He remembered Elrond kissing each of his sons goodbye, and he remembered how badly he had wanted to be kissed, too, and how relieved he felt that he hadn't.

Everything was so confusing…perhaps it was the poppy messing with his thoughts.

Elrond looked down at the prince as he felt the ghostly feeling of his breath against his skin. He studied the prince for a moment, his eyes focused on the road for most of the time, but glances being stolen every few minutes.

"Lord?"

Legolas's voice made Elrond look at him quickly, and the Lord was almost taken aback by how blue those eyes looked under the sky of the exact same color.

"Aye?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" his voice was drawled and his eyelids seemed heavy.

Elrond's eyes focused on the road again, but they seemed elsewhere.

"Because your father is my friend," he began.

Legolas closed his eyes and felt disappointment spread inside of him faster than one of his arrows could have hit a target.

"But mostly, because you are important to me, Legolas."

As quickly as it spread, it faded, and Legolas would have smiled if he weren't in so much pain and so delirious. His next question, though, was far from being as innocent as it might have sounded.

"Like a son?" Legolas felt his heart thud quickly in his chest. The image of Elrond kissing the twins' forehead and then putting a hand on his shoulder was vivid in his mind.

As the seconds dragged into minutes and the Lord didn't say anything, Legolas began to feel foolish and self-conscious. He blamed the pain and the medicine for letting his tongue loose and shameless. Perhaps he had gone too far. Perhaps he had bothered the Lord with such a question—Lord Elrond was wise enough to see right through it. Perhaps—

"No."

Elrond's answer took Legolas by surprise and the prince could swear his heart skipped a beat. He was so taken aback, so shaky from the simple, powerful answer, that he couldn't say anything, couldn't think about anything. He was almost afraid to move and breathe and then do something wrong, something that would interfere with the good, powerful feeling he felt within right now.

So, instead of doing or saying anything, Legolas took a deep breath and tried to relax. He nestled his head against the Lord's chest and neck and gave in to the medicine's grip on him.

When the archer was clearly asleep, Elrond released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and tried to concentrate his attention on getting them back home soon.

 

~ * ~

 

The moment they arrived in Rivendell, Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir and the twins were there to help the Lord ease Legolas out of the horse.

"Ada, are you two all right?" Elrohir asked.

"What happened?" Elladan echoed the concern.

Elrond had left without telling them anything because time had been extremely important, therefore he understood his sons' worry.

Legolas was helped by Glorfindel and Elrohir. The moment his feet touched the ground, he winced and had to lean against one of the elves—he wasn't sure who—not to lose his balance.

"I am all right, and Legolas is going to be, too. He needs rest. Lindir, take him to the healing chamber. Elrohir, go with him. The prince needs the same care from before, nothing has changed, you just need to tend to his wound twice daily. Clean it and use the balms, as you have seen me do. I am going to rest."

"Aye, Lord," Lindir said and took Glorfindel's position in helping Legolas stand.

"As for what happened…" Elrond knew he had to say something. "Legolas wished to go home, but he is not yet fully healed, so I brought him back. Riding was hard on his wound, and the prince has agreed that he needs more time to heal. That is all you need to know."

All the dark-haired elves bowed with understanding. As was the nature of elves, they understood the Lord didn't want to be questioned further about what happened, and they would respect it.

Legolas looked at the Lord one last time before being taken to what had been his room for the past weeks, where Lindir and Elrohir would make sure he had the healing attention he needed at the moment.

In the Lord's office, Elladan followed his father and waited for them to be alone.

"Has Estel returned?" Elrond asked.

"Not yet, Ada."

Elrond nodded and paced around his office. "Is something bothering you?"

Elladan swallowed hard. "I know you told us what we should know about what happened, so forgive me for asking further into it."

Elrond expected his sons to be curious and worried, so he waved his hand for Elladan to go on.

"Glorfindel said you did the ritual with Legolas, to retrieve his memories."

"Aye. We did." There was no reason to lie.

"What happened to him?"

Elrond knew his sons were curious, as was Legolas' father and probably all the elves who knew about the prince's injuries. However, they would have to understand that Legolas' memories belonged to him alone, and he should decide what to do with them.

"You know I can't answer that, son. And even if I wasn't sworn to keep a secret by the ritual's rules, I still wouldn't speak about something that doesn't concern me."

Elladan sighed. He had expected that.

"Was it bad, though? Was it the reason why Legolas left? Have we failed him? Offended him?" he sounded more troubled and sad than curious, so Elrond approached him and framed him face between his hands.

"You have not failed him. Right now, though, Legolas needs to heal, and in order to do that, you should let go of the past, as should he. Can you and Elrohir do that?"

Elladan took a deep breath and relaxed. "Yes, Ada. We can."

Elrond smiled lightly and watched as his son left. When he was alone, at last, the Lord walked towards one of the windows and looked outside, his mind filled with thoughts and his face unreadable.

 

~ * ~

 

"Good night, Prince. If you need anything, I'll be nearby," Lindir said.

"Thank you."

Legolas watched the dark-haired elf leave the healing chamber after lighting a few more candles for the night.

The archer hadn't seen Elrond since they had arrived, and he wondered if the Lord would walk by his room in order to check on him, so he tried to be awake for as long as possible. In the end, though, the strain of the trip and the medicine in his system won the battle and Legolas felt himself drifting into sleep.

Half an hour later, as the prince slept soundly in bed, the Lord of Rivendell stood by the door in silence, watching him from a distance. He could tell the prince had been well-cared for—he knew of his son's potential and Lindir's abilities.

That was not the only reason why Elrond stopped to check on him, though. Neither was it the reason why the Lord had waited until the blond was deep asleep to do so.

After letting his eyes linger for a moment, the tall, dark-haired Lord left the chamber just as quietly and mysteriously as he had entered it.

 

\---------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 a/n:  Sorry for the wait guys. Hope the chapter was worth it. :)

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

As another day unfolded peacefully in Rivendell, Legolas watched as Lindir and Elladan tended to his wound with athelas and bandages. He had been back for three days now, and he felt much better already.

Legolas thanked the two dark-haired elves in their common language and watched as they left the healing chamber. When he was alone, the prince sighed and looked around, clearly bored. He wasn't allowed to leave the bed, not yet. His little attempt at running away had managed to open a deep wound that had been barely healed, and on top of the physical strain he had put his body through, the memories he had unleashed had fed the poison, and now his body needed plenty of rest to fight it again.

The prince knew that Elrond had given the others orders not to let him walk around yet. Lindir had said so. The Lord himself hadn't visited him in the healing chamber, not since they had arrived three days before.

Legolas wondered if leaving Rivendell to find him and heal him again had been too heavy on Elrond's skills. Perhaps the Lord too needed to rest, just as Legolas was resting now. It was sort of disappointing not to see the Lord and feel his magnetic presence, but he was probably busy what with all the things he had certainly pushed aside in order to help him, so Legolas tried to understand his absence from his treatment.

After all the trouble Legolas had caused, he understood the Lord needed time to catch up on his daily responsibilities, so he told himself to be patient. As he waited in bed, patiently, Legolas liked to replay some of the moments from his little adventure. The closeness he had felt to the Lord helped him heal from a much deeper wound, one that could not be seen. Therefore, even though he felt a little foolish, the prince toyed with the memory of the Lord holding him, his eyes so close, so knowing…

Legolas felt his heart race just thinking about it. He looked at the chamber's door for the tenth time in the past hour, but there was no one there.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond was sitting behind his desk in the library. Before him, the precious gems Gandalf had brought him and the book he had been translating were waiting for his attention.

The Lord had written for a couple of hours, and then he had researched about ancient precious stones during most part of the afternoon, but even though he had made progress, his thoughts seemed to be slipping easily through the cracks of his mind.

Elrond looked out of the window at the position of the sun outside. There would be a couple of hours of sunlight before the candles had to be lit if he planned on continuing to study, and he did. But right now he needed to give his thoughts some rest.

The Lord of Imladris got up and went outside for a moment. He breathed in the fresh, richly scented air of the land and relaxed a little. When he spotted his son walking out of the healing chamber, he walked towards him.

"How is he?" Elrond asked.

"He is doing great, Ada. The dark streaks are considerably shorter than when you brought him back, though they are still there. I haven't noticed much difference from yesterday, though."

Elrond nodded. He hadn't been in charge of Legolas' healing since he had found the prince in the woods, spent the night with him, and brought him back. The Lord made sure his sons and Lindir were seeing to the healing, and every evening they reported to him on the prince's progress. Of course they knew they had to call him if something seemed array, but the archer's healing seemed to be going smoothly.

Perhaps Arwen would have found it strange that he hadn't stepped foot in the prince's chamber for the past five days, but not his sons. They didn't seem to find it unusual at all. They knew their father was busy, and they were eager to sharpen their healing skills.

Besides, it wasn't like Elrond didn't step foot in the chamber—he did it every night. Except the prince was always deep asleep under the effect of the poppy infusion when he did so.

"Thank you, Elladan. You are all doing a great job, I am certain."

The twin smiled and walked away, obviously pleased.

It wasn't that Elrond didn't want to see Legolas…it was just that…well, there was no simple answer to why he was choosing to stay away.

What had happened in the woods, and then at the inn had been so…intense, so _intimate_ … Elrond needed time to think about it, and he preferred to be by himself in order to better connect to his thoughts and impressions.

Not that it was easy, staying away. Especially when Legolas' blue eyes seemed to follow him every time he closed his eyes to rest his mind.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond was reading in his chamber under the candle light when he heard the small whimpering sounds coming from the healing chamber. He put down his book and got out of bed.

The Lord threw a dark green tunic over his shoulders and left his room, and when he was almost by the door to Legolas' room, where the sound was louder, he ran into Elrohir.

"Is he in pain?" the twin looked at the prince in bed. He sounded as if he was in pain, but he seemed to be sleeping, too. It was his turn to watch the prince, so he was the first one to arrive at the chamber when he had the whimpering.

Elrond looked at the blond elf in bed, whose eyes were tightly shut and whose body writhed every few seconds. He had seen Legolas go through that before.

"Nay. I don't believe he's in pain. I think he's having a nightmare."

"Oh." Elrohir looked surprised. Nightmares were unusual for grown up elves, but then again, Legolas had been through an usual situation, and even though his father never spoke about the memories, and neither did Legolas, Elrohir knew they must be painful.

"I will handle it. You can go." It was more than a suggestion, so Elrohir nodded and left.

The Lord walked into the chamber and sat by the bed. He watched as Legolas' breath came in short, hurried gasps, and as the prince's body shuddered feverishly.

Elrond put his hand on the prince's forehead and whispered a few words. He had done the same for his children on the rare occasions in which they had had nightmares. In a few moments, Legolas sighed deeply and his body relaxed.

For a few minutes, Elrond stayed where he was, sitting on the bed beside Legolas, watching as the younger elf's chest rose and fell with a peaceful breathing.

Nightmares were not an uncommon way for the spirit to purge the mind of unpleasant memories. In Legolas' case, those episodes were to be expected. The prince was being extremely strong all things considered, and even though it might seem as if Elrond wasn't paying close attention to him, that was not true. Elrohir, Elladan and Lindir were his eyes and ears, and Elrond checked on Legolas often while the prince was asleep.

The Lord needed to make sure that the archer was hanging on to the light that had gotten him through the darkness, but he also needed to keep a distance between them as he went over what had happened when Legolas ran away.

It was a fine, delicate balance.

As the prince slept soundly, Elrond took advantage of the moment and checked his wound. The poison streaks seemed to glow, as if the nightmare had indeed been feeding them, but they weren't spreading. On the contrary, they were getting smaller, and were not almost restrained to the center of the wound, which was no longer so deep and gaping. However, as long as the poison pulsed in the injured flesh, it would be unlikely for a scar tissue to form effectively and heal it.

When he was confident that the prince would sleep through the rest of the night, Elrond got up and left.

 

~ * ~

 

An entire week went by and Legolas only saw glimpses of the Lord every now and then. They were never alone, and they barely exchange any words.

Legolas' disappointment soon turned into frustration. Was the Lord that busy? Couldn't he drop by for a minute or so to check on him? The answer seemed obvious, though. Lord Elrond could certainly find time to check on him, but instead he sent Lindir and his sons to heal Legolas. What was going on?

It was then that Legolas began to feel guilty about the way he felt. Not only had he taken up a lot of Master Elrond's time, he had also run away from his care and made his healing take even longer. Perhaps the Lord was upset with him, even though he wouldn't admit it. Or perhaps Legolas was just going crazy, bored out of his mind in bed, waiting for his body to grow stronger.

He asked Elrohir to bring a book so time would go by faster, and that was what he was doing—reading—on the morning of yet another of those long, uneventful days, when the Lord showed up at the door.

Legolas could feel his presence before he saw him. He raised his eyes from the book and his heart rattled in his chest. Lord Elrond stood by the door to the healing chamber, and he was alone.

"May I come in?" he smiled.

Legolas' lips parted but he couldn't find his words, not immediately anyway. He put the book away and nodded. After so many days without seeing the Lord properly, or being alone with him, his heart raced and his breathing caught at the always so impressive and alluring sight of him.

"Aye…" he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Elrond sat by the edge of the bed and looked at him.

_Speak. Just use your words._

"I am doing much better. Your sons and Lindir have been good to me." There was only a small trace of accusation in his voice, but Elrond being Elrond, he obviously picked up on it.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said.

No explanation. No 'I've been busy, sorry I haven't checked on you'. Well, he was the mighty Elrond, the Lord of Imladris, Bearer of Vilya. Why would he need to give an explanation, Legolas thought.

"I hear you are eager to start taking small strolls through the land again."

"I am," he answered quickly.

"Let's see how you're healing then." Elrond pulled the blanket just a few inches lower and pulled Legolas' white undershirt up so he could see the wound. Even though it was something he had done many times before, the Lord heard the subtle, almost imperceptible sound of the prince sucking in his breath when Elrond touched him with the tips of his fingers.

The Lord's eyes focused on the wound, but his ears were cataloguing the way the blond's breathing grew erratic and shallow. It was impossible for his accurate senses to ignore it.

Legolas tried so hard to be calm. The Lord had already seen and touched him many times. Why did his heart race so much now? Lord Elrond was just assessing his wound, he had seen it many times before, he had even seen him naked…

_Don't. Think. Of That._

Elrond raised his eyes to Legolas and for a second he could not look away from the prince's dilated pupils and flaring nostrils. He could feel how tense Legolas muscles felt under his fingertips, but the Lord did not think the archer was in pain.

"It looks good," Elrond focused on the wound once again.

Legolas nodded. He didn't trust his voice. Why was Elrond's hand so warm? And why couldn't he control the goosebumps breaking on his ski?

Elrond let his finger add a little pressure and Legolas shuddered.

"Does it hurt?" he frowned and looked into Legolas' eyes.

Legolas didn't know what to say. His body was reacting to the touch, aye, but not because it hurt.

"Nay…it's just…just sensitive to touch, I believe," he managed to say.

Elrond nodded. "Indeed. It should be touched very gently."

They looked intently into each other's eyes, and the silence that fell was thick and deliciously awkward and meaningful. Legolas didn't know what to say, but he felt each and every warm throb of his blood as it rushed through his veins.

"My Lord?" Erestor showed up at the door and the moment was gone. "Estel has arrived."

 

~ * ~

 

Aragorn first had a small conversation with Lord Elrond in order to tell him about his and Arwen's trip to Lothlórien and assure the Lord that his daughter was fine—not that Elrond wouldn't have already known if something had happened since he had the gift of foresight and the ability to communicate with Lady Galadriel. But still, the Lord appreciated the information and details of their journey.

After they talked, the Strider went to the healing chamber to see his friend.

"Legolas?"

"Estel!" Legolas' blue eyes lit up and he smiled.

"No, don't try to get up," Aragorn said quickly. "I was told that you are not supposed to get up yet. Lord Elrond said that tomorrow you can walk around a little."

Legolas sighed, visibly annoyed, but then smiled.

"Fine."

"What happened, my friend? When I left you were making good progress, and now I return to find you in bed again." There was an honest, concerned frown on Aragorn's face.

Legolas thought about everything that had happened after Estel had left.

"How long are you staying in Rivendell?"

"Two, three days…maybe a little more."

"We will talk about it, then," Legolas said. "But I remembered what happened to me when I got hurt. The memories…well, they proved to be a setback in my recovery."

Aragorn squeezed Legolas' hand in bed.

"If you want to tell me about it, I'll stay here for as long as you need."

Legolas smiled.

"Thank you. You are a good friend."

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond was sipping a glass of wine and looking out of the window as the sun set. For a long time he stood alone in the balcony, but then he heard footsteps and turned around.

"Glorfindel. Is something the matter?"

"No. Everything is fine. Thranduil's son walked a little around the yards and now he is back in bed. Your sons are studying, the others are either busy with simple chores or resting."

"Good. Join me, then." Elrond poured another glass of wine for his advisor and they stood side by side looking at the sky when it began to darken, causing the stars to look brighter and more beautiful.

"You have been concerned," Glorfindel said.

"I am always concerned."

They looked at each other and chuckled softly.

"That is true," Glorfindel caved. "You've been more introspective since you came back with the prince." When Elrond didn't say anything, Glorfindel went on. "Arwen would have noticed."

"Arwen is not here," Elrond smiled sharply.

"I do not mean to pry, my Lord and friend. I just wondered if perhaps you would like to talk."

Elrond sighed deeply. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he appreciated his friend's sly perception of him.

"I have been thinking of Celebrían, among other things." He took another sip of red wine and stared into the distance. "I've missed her every day since she left. I've missed the sound of her laughter and our long, deep conversations." Elrond looked at his glass and then looked at the stars. "For years I have lived every day and gone to bed every night dreaming of being reunited with her in Valinor."

Glorfindel listened patiently, and when he spoke his voice was soft. "Has this changed, my Lord?"

Elrond's face seemed unreadable. Whatever was going through his mind was deep, and impossible to judge whether it was pleasant or not.

"It has."

"And does it make you feel happy?"

Elrond's face changed again, it was subtle, but it was there for someone who knew him closely. His gray eyes seemed to light up, and his mouth relaxed, though he did not smile.

"Aye."

"I've been to Valinor. I know what it feels like being there. If you are happy here, then your joy will bring her happiness there."

"That is not what concerns me, my friend. I know in my heart how Celebrían would feel if we could have this conversation."

"Then why are you so thoughtful?"

"I have translated many books, my friend. I have deciphered many codes and unveiled many languages. And yet, the most mysterious thing in all of creation is right inside of us," he said enigmatically.

"Care to expand on that?" Glorfindel smiled, amused.

"No. Not tonight. Good night my friend." Elrond smiled, too, and walked away.

 

\-------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Aragorn stayed in Rivendell for a few days, as promised, and accompanied Legolas on his daily walks through the woods surrounding the land. The elf and the ranger had long conversations about an infinity of things, but it was only after a week together, walking side by side and talking every day, that Legolas opened up about his memories.

It was the middle of the morning, and they had been walking for twenty minutes or so. According to Lord Elrond's instructions, Legolas could take short walks, but he needed to rest every fifteen minutes or so.

The blond elf sat on a bent tree trunk and watched Aragorn as he sat in front of him, on a rock. They were alone in the middle of the trees, and they could hear one of the many waterfalls in the distance.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked casually, nodding towards Legolas.

"Aye. Mostly, I've been feeling really well," he said. _When I shut down my memories_. He thought but didn't say anything. He knew his friend was keeping him company as he got better, but he could tell the man was eager to disappear to different places once again. "You know, I ran away from Rivendell."

Aragorn frowned. "You what?"

"Yes. I ran away," Legolas smiled sadly. "I convinced the Lord to do a memory retrieval ritual with me, and I when I found out what had happened I couldn't handle it."

Aragorn frowned. "What happened, my friend?" his voice was filled with sincere concern and affection.

"I was naive, Estel, that is what happened." There was again a sad smile shadowing Legolas' beauty. "I hunted down an orc, saved a couple of humans. They wanted to thank me, they said." Legolas didn't think he would ever tell anyone about it, but he realized that he wanted to tell Estel. "We went into an inn together, and for a while we laughed and drank."

Aragorn picked a dry stick off the ground and broke it casually between his fingers.

"They put something in my drink, without me seeing it, of course. I fell asleep and they took me upstairs, to one of the rooms."

Aragorn frowned. "Did they rob you?" he sounded outraged.

Legolas swallowed hard.

"Now I wish it had been greed, but in fact the feeling that motivated them was lust." Legolas breathed in deeply to steady his voice. He could feel his wound throb as he went through the memories. It was eerie how much the darkness from that moment fed the poison still living in the core of his wound. "They tied me to the bed, but they wouldn't have to, because I was unconscious. I wouldn't have put up a fight."

"What…I… Legolas, I can't…" as Aragorn struggled with the painful understanding sinking in, the blond archer went on.

"They took turns." Legolas winced and took a deep breath. He felt the piercing stab of pain responding to his dark thoughts.

Aragorn closed his wrists tightly and got to his feet. He could feel his blood rush faster through his veins and something cold and angry twist inside of him.

"Can you identify them if you see them again?"

Legolas seemed surprised by the question. "I believe so…but I hope I never see them again."

Aragorn looked puzzled, so the archer sighed and lifted his shirt a little.

The man stared at the wound, his lips parted. He could see the dark core of the wound and the little dark paths right around it—the whole thing seemed to pulse.

"Just talking about it makes it hurt, and makes the poison stronger," Legolas explained. "I can't do this, not now. And maybe not ever," he went on.

Aragorn relaxed a little and nodded. He knew Legolas was right. Rape was something unfathomable to happen to an elf. The fact that Legolas was healing and not fading already meant a lot.

"Does your father know?" he went closer and knelt by his friend.

"King Thranduil?" Legolas scoffed. "Nay," he shook his head and turned serious. "Ada wouldn't let it go. I…I haven't told anyone. Just you and…" Legolas felt his heart race and his wound throb. "The Lord was there, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"During the ritual, Elrond was there beside me, he saw everything as I remembered it."

Aragorn's blue-grey eyes widened with silent understanding. He could tell how much it had affected Legolas that he hadn't been the only one reliving his memories. That _Lord Elrond_ had been there with him.

"Is that why you ran away?"

Legolas nodded. "I couldn't…couldn't look at him. I felt so ashamed. So…humiliated. After all the training I put myself through, I was easily preyed on by humans."

"That was not your fault. You did the right thing, they didn't."

"That's what the Lord said when he went looking for me." Legolas thought about riding away from Rivendell, and then growing weak and falling off his horse, believing that was the end of his life in Middle earth. "If he hadn't come after me I would have perished, Estel."

"I am so glad he did," Aragorn said quickly and squeezed Legolas' hand. "How are you holding on now?"

"I…the Lord told me to hold on to light. He said I need to let light in so it can push back this darkness…that's what I need to do if I want to heal."

Aragorn nodded gravely. "He's right. You need to focus on the good things in your life. I know and you know you still have a lot do here."

"I know. What happened to me was horrible, but so is what could happen to Middle earth as Sauron grows stronger. If there's a war against this evil, I want to be there. I want to help."

"And you will. You just need to hold on to light, as Lord Elrond told you to."

Legolas sighed and looked away. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest as his mind wandered.

"I haven't seen much of the Lord since we came back," the archer said.

"Why is that?"

Legolas shrugged. "I believe he is busy…maybe he just needs some time. I… I wonder if he was disgusted by what he saw in the ritual…"

"No," Aragorn interrupted him. "Don't, for one moment, think that the Lord would feel this way about it. I know him, and you do, too. You know how he feels about it, even if he doesn't say anything; you know he's probably broken hearted and hurting for you."

Legolas managed to smile. He took his hand to his wound and pressed against it, almost unconsciously.

"It's difficult to hold on to light when it seems nothing but an illusion," Legolas confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I trust you."

"I know you do. And I trust you," Aragorn said readily.

"It's just that…" Legolas breathed in deeply and felt shaky inside. He thought of Elrond's arms around him in the tavern, his protection and the warmth of his body…then he thought of his nose grazing the skin of the Lord's neck and taking in the scent of him as they rode together to Rivendell. He shuddered. "You were right. I…I have feelings for the Lord," Legolas blushed and felt his pulse quicken. His pain, however, faded as fast as his heart rate increased. "I look at him and I forget my words…" he seemed frustrated, so Aragorn chuckled softly. "What?"

"Nothing," the ranger smiled. "You should see the look on your face, though. The sky looks pale in comparison to the glint in your eyes."

"But Estel, this is complicated…I shouldn't feel this way. Even though it makes me feel something good, it makes me feel vulnerable because…well, because he's the mighty Lord Elrond, you know? He's seen so much, and he knows so much, and he's such an amazing warrior…" Legolas seemed anguished. "And I…well, I am no one."

"You are the prince of Mirkwood."

"I was deceived by two humans and nearly got myself killed."

Aragorn sighed and sat on the tree branch beside Legolas. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll tell you something then," he began. "When I was escorting Arwen to Lorien, we talked about a lot of things on the way there. I was surprised by something she told me about her father, something that involves you."

Legolas's blue eyes were clearly attentive. "What did she say?"

"She told me about something that happened one day when you were in an insufferable amount of pain."

"I was in pain during a lot of days."

"She said there was no more poppy infusion, so you would have to wait until more was made in order to find relief for your pain."

Legolas frowned and his eyes seemed to be elsewhere for a moment.

"I think I remember it…aye."

"She said Lord Elrond stayed with you in the chamber, and that he performed on you a ritual I have only heard about, but never seen."

Legolas was truly interested now.

"What did he do?"

"Arwen told me that he took your pain"

Legolas frowned. He remembered one night of sheer anguish, a night of the worst pain he had ever felt. He remembered the Lord in the chamber with him, talking to him, touching his wound. But everything else seemed blurry. He had been in way too much pain to focus, let alone to understand his surroundings.

"What do you mean took my pain?"

"That he put his hand on you and made your pain, his."

Legolas' eyes widened.

"It's true," Aragorn went on. "He touched you, and did something, and then suddenly he bore your pain in his body, and you fell asleep."

"Why would he do that?" Legolas' heart raced. "That was a lot of pain, he shouldn't put himself through that." the blond seemed as concerned as if it had just happened.

"Arwen saw him stumble into his chamber and lie down. She asked him why he did it."

"What did he say?"

"Apparently because he wanted to," Aragorn shrugged and smiled softly. "But if you ask me, the answer is obvious." He studied Legolas as he spoke his next words. "He did it because he cares about you."

"Like a son," Legolas said quickly, almost without thinking about it.

"Perhaps." Aragorn didn't want to say anything about it. He didn't think Lord Elrond cared for the Mirkwood archer like he did for a son, but it was not his place to make comments about it.

_Like a son?_

_No._

Legolas remembered the conversation and felt heat wrap around his heart. What did it mean? Why was the Lord avoiding him?

"He is my father's friend and one of the most powerful elves that has ever lived in Middle earth…" Legolas shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"I understand it's complicated, and I know you are trying to protect yourself. But I think you shouldn't reprimand yourself for feeling this way. Lord Elrond is like a father to me, and I admire him greatly. I would find it hard to understand if someone told me they did _not_ admire the Lord. So yes, it's easy to feel drawn to his wisdom and powerful presence. And I can see how all this admiration became something else."

"I might not have the necessary strength in my body and spirit to deal with something else right now," the prince admitted.

"Maybe _something else_ is the very thing giving you strength right now, though."

 

~ * ~

 

Before Estel left Rivendell, they all sat together and feasted as the sun was high in the sky. The Ranger was glad to eat and drink with the elves before preparing his horse for yet another trip.

During the meal, Legolas sat beside his friend and talked to him. He would be sad when Estel left, lonely maybe. For the past few days the man had been a good friend and company, and the moment he left Legolas would be back to resting and healing, and wondering why the Lord of Imladris had been keeping his distance.

Legolas lifted his eyes off his plate a few times, and once or twice his eyes met the Lord's, briefly. The Lord's eyes seemed to linger on him for a moment or so, but then he looked away, making the archer feel weirdly empty without his attention.

Dark thoughts swirled around with his thoughts and Legolas felt a stab of pain. He closed his eyes and pushed the memories away, and when he opened the again, Aragorn was staring at him, a faint frown on his forehead.

The ranger didn't have to voice his question, the concern in his eyes spoke volumes, so Legolas smiled his friends' worry away and took a deep breath. It made him feel good knowing that there was light in friendship as well. Just being close to Estel and feeling his genuine affection could chase the dark memories away and make the archer feel lighter.

The realization that friendship was also an important source of light was bittersweet, because soon Estel was gone, and after he left, everything in Rivendell went back to usual. The Lord went to his study, Glorfindel could be found reading in the library, and the twins went out with their horses to accompany Aragorn in the beginning of his journey. They would be back before nightfall, they promised.

Legolas didn't know what the other elves were doing, but after resting for a couple of hours, the prince got up from his bed and started to walk around the gardens of Rivendell.

He wished Arwen were there. At least he would have someone to talk to. The truth was that the more time he spent on his own, mulling over the reason for Elrond's distant behavior, the more difficult it was not to think about the assault on him and feel guilty for trusting the men.

As Legolas walked through the trees, he tried to think of his friendship with Estel, his love for his home, and how much he missed his bow. He wondered if he would soon be able to practice again.

 _'Not that my bow saved me from being raped and nearly killed'_ , the dark thought stabbed through his mind and Legolas nearly wavered. He found support against the nearest tree and stood still for a moment.

He could feel the wound burn as he closed his eyes and saw that new wood plank in the ceiling and felt the man push inside of him as he lay helpless, tied and drugged.

 _'Will it ever get better?'_ Legolas wondered. There were moments when he didn't know whether he could get past something like that. Perhaps he should just stop fighting and release his spirit to go to the Undying Lands, where there would be no pain, nothing but peace and healing.

The archer walked towards the sound of the waterfall, the biggest one in Rivendell, and his feet took him to the very edge of it, where he could see the water falling into a river about two hundred feet down.

Legolas took a deep breath and looked down at the water dropping straight down. If he jumped, he thought, he wouldn't have to think about the attack anymore. He wouldn't have to feel guilty, he wouldn't have to feel pain.

The blond shut his eyes and his heart raced. He felt so light, almost weightless. Just one step and it could be over, just one step and he would float in the air for a moment, and when he opened his eyes again, he would be healed, and the dark memories would fade away.

His feet were just at the edge of the cliff and his eyes were unblinking as Legolas stared at the water. He could feel the breeze in his hair, and he could hear the soothing sound of the water falling down.

There was so much darkness, but there was also light.

He knew he had to make a choice, but it wasn't easy. Both feelings were equally strong, and they seemed to battle inside him.

One step, just one step and he wouldn't have to choose anymore, because there would be only peaceful immortality in his life. No adventures, no excitement, no hurting.

"Legolas."

The prince from Mirkwood nearly lost his balance. He turned around quickly and stepped away from the cliff, his heart racing erratically.

"My Lord." His surprise was evident. His pupils looked so dilated that his blue eyes seemed dark.

Legolas stared at Lord Elrond standing a few feet from him. The dark-haired Lord was wearing the same blue green tunic he had worn for lunch, with a golden brooch adorning it. The sight of him took Legolas' breath away.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Elrond was very aware of how close the archer stood to the cliff as he stared at the waterfall, but he pretended the sight was not as alarming as it was.

"Nay…" Legolas said quickly, and suddenly he felt ashamed of his thoughts. He couldn't give up. He _didn't want_ to give up.

"Good. I was looking for you." Elrond approached him.

Legolas felt his heart race in response. He hated, and yet loved, how much the Lord's presence affected him.

"Were you, my Lord? Because it feels as though you've been avoiding me lately," Legolas couldn't help himself. He instantly regretted saying that, afraid the Lord might be angry or something, but instead Elrond looked at the ground and smiled lightly.

"I have."

The Lord's acknowledgement, instead of annoying Legolas, came as a relief. So he wasn't imagining things.

"After our night in the woods and then at the inn, I needed some time on my own," he explained.

"Is that so?" Legolas frowned.

"We were very close that night. You might think you were the only one who was vulnerable because of your wound, but I, too, felt vulnerable, Legolas."

The prince felt as if fire licked at his heart.

"I needed time to understand what I was feeling. There were many questions that needed answers."

"And did you find those answers?" Legolas' heart thudded in his chest.

"Some of them, aye," Elrond said. "There's one, though, that still lingers quite insistently on my mind." The Lord took a few more steps and closed the distance between them.

"And what is it? If you won't mind me asking…"

Elrond's eyes seemed to see right through Legolas, and the feeling of having the healer's attention burned into the archer's chest.

"I don't. Maybe you could help me find the answer." Elrond raised his hand and his fingers stroked across Legolas' cheek. "Would it please you if we kissed?"

Legolas breathed fast and his pulse quickened. He could hear his heartbeats so loud that they drowned the sound of the waterfall. There was nothing in the world, nothing but Elrond and the way he looked into his eyes.

"Very much."

When their lips met, Legolas' eyes fell shut and light exploded behind his eyes.

 

\-------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Elrond kissed by the book. At the same time the Lord's lips were soft and gentle, his hand at the back of Legolas' neck was firm as it pressed the blond further into the kiss. Not that Legolas would have gone anywhere—not that there was a better place to be in the entire world.

Elrond's lips felt warm, and the Lord's breath ghosted above Legolas' parted, eager lips. When the archer felt Elrond's tongue slip inside his mouth, he shivered and his heart raced. Legolas let his hands touch the Lord's robe tentatively, almost as if he feared that wasn't real and needed some sort of reassurance. He was so surprised and excited and happy that he didn't know what to do, so he was glad that Elrond took control of the kiss. When he felt the Lord licking inside his mouth, Legolas shuddered and relished the sweet taste of Elrond's kiss.

The prince didn't know what he enjoyed the most about it—the feeling of Elrond's lips upon his own, of the Lord's tongue rubbing against his, or the fingers stroking his head as Elrond's fingers tangled in his hair and kept him firmly in place for the kiss.

It felt as if Legolas' most secret fantasy had come to life, and it felt real, and vivid, and it was almost too good to be true.

Elrond broke the kiss but stood where he was, studying the prince's face. Legolas' eyes were shut and his parted lips looked pink and moist. The prince's cheekbones looked flushed, too, and when he opened his eyes, Elrond smiled at how beautiful those blue eyes were.

Legolas covered Elrond's hand with his own when the Lord cupped his cheek. He could not take his eyes off of dark-haired elf.

"I feel so much light inside of me now that I can barely understand it," he confessed.

Elrond's smile widened at that and he tugged a lock of golden hair behind the prince's ear.

"I know. I can feel it." And he could. Light seemed to pulse inside Legolas' body like heat waves, and its brightness was so intense that it caused the archer's eyes to glow.

"I feel no pain at all," Legolas arched his eyebrows and marveled. "It feels like I'm healed."

"Well, I'm glad you feel this way, Prince, but you're not healed yet, so take it easy."

Legolas smiled but then it faded when a thought crossed his mind. He took a step back and the Lord frowned when a shadow darkened the blond's features.

"Are you…" Legolas looked into the Lord's eyes and his heart felt tight in his chest. It hurt, but he needed to ask. "Are you doing this to help me heal?" he sounded so insecure that Elrond could almost touch the vulnerability in his voice. "Because you don't have to…" he added quickly. "I…I appreciate it, but it's not your job to save me, not this way." Legolas' mind quickly found a reasonable explanation for the Lord wanting to kiss him. Elrond must have sensed that Legolas had feelings for him, and now he wanted to make him happy by pretending to feel something just so Legolas would be able to heal from his wound…

Elrond's brow creased with worry and a hint of disbelief. "Do you think so little of yourself as to believe my affection for you is not sincere?"

Legolas didn't know what to say. Elrond looked so wise and powerful, he felt intimidated just for suggesting the Lord hadn't truly meant that kiss.

"I…I'm sorry, I…" he began.

Elrond shook his head lightly and sighed, then he smiled and lifted Legolas' chin a little so the prince, who was staring at the ground, would look at him once again.

"You are an incredible elf, Legolas. I am certain you have heard others speak of your beauty, but if you haven't, let me reassure you—you are beautiful. You are lovely," Elrond could tell the prince felt shy, but he went on nonetheless. "And it's not just your features that make your look so beautiful, as I have learned. You have a beautiful soul, my dear." Elrond's eyes seemed to have sparks in them. "You are a warrior, you are relentless, and you have you a kind heart."

"I…"

"Shh…" Elrond could tell the archer was about to protest, so he silenced him with his index finger against his soft lips. "You survived something that most of us wouldn't be able to. You tried to help when most of us, when my sons, turned around and ignored the plea. I admire you with all my heart."

Legolas could hardly breathe. That was too much. The Lord admired him?! The noble, mighty Lord of Imladris, the warrior, the wise and powerful Elrond admired him?

"You make me feel happy as I did not think I could feel again in Middle-earth, Legolas. That is the truth, and it was not easy for me to face it or even accept it. That is why I needed time."

Legolas didn't know what to say. It felt like a dream, like some sweet illusion that would soon end when he opened his eyes, except his eyes were already open. He was able to relax a little, even though his heart thudded rapidly in his chest.

Elrond looked so handsome, so wise…Legolas felt helpless as he stared into the depths of those eyes that had already seen so much…but as the prince reached out his hand to touch the Lord's face, as if to make sure it was real, he grew instantly shy and stopped in the middle of the way.

"What?" Elrond frowned, but he seemed amused.

 _It's Elrond! It's the mighty Elrond, and he likes you!_ Legolas was overwhelmed, that was what happened. He was too shy to even touch the Lord, as if his touch could make all of that blissful moment go away.

"Nothing," Legolas said quickly, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Are you afraid to touch me?" Elrond sounded curious. He had seen Legolas' fingers clearly aiming for his face, and then giving up in the middle of the way.

The blond's cheeks grew warm and pink as he stood before Elrond. He could feel the heat in his cheekbones go down and close around his neck, making his voice unsteady.

"I…" Legolas looked for words. "Not afraid, it's just…a lot to take in," he admitted.

As Legolas' blue eyes glinted and his beautiful young features looked fresh and endearing, Elrond was reminded of the first days of the archer's visit in Rivendell. "Do I make you nervous?" the Lord's voice dropped provocatively and he smiled.

Legolas shuddered at the sound and the way Elrond's grey eyes seemed to see into his very core. He felt the blushing of his cheeks grow hotter and the heat around his neck spread to his collarbone and make him shiver.

Elrond was taken aback by how much he desired the prince at that moment.

"How can I not be nervous?" Legolas retorted. "I mean, you are the greatest intellect in Middle earth, one of the most powerful elves I have ever met, a fearless and trained warrior, a healer…" Legolas felt breathless. The heat of his skin was intense, but not as intense as the fire burning in his chest. "You're amazing!" he ended up blurting.

The moment he said it, though, Legolas felt instantly shy and a little silly for being so obviously impressed. He wished he could be a little more mature about it, but Elrond's presence had a way of making him feel vulnerable in a good, safe and interesting way.

"Say it again," Elrond teased in a whispery voice.

Legolas' blue eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat one moment before falling into a quick, erratic rhythm.

"You're amazing…" Legolas said again, and he sounded so serious, sweet and naive that Elrond pulled him close and kissed his lips again.

"If you could see how much you blush when you say that," Elrond chuckled softly against Legolas' lips.

"Then why did you make me say it again?" Legolas protested weakly.

"Because you blush so prettily."

"Hey," Legolas feigned outrage, but he smiled and parted his lips when Elrond kissed him again, more boldly this time.

When Elrond wrapped his arms around him, Legolas was able to relax a little. It was real, and it felt good. He kissed back and let his hands touch the Lord's neck and hair. The Lord responded by letting his nose graze the prince's neck and thus causing an involuntary shiver to run down his spine.

Legolas sighed long and deeply.

"What happens now?" he asked as they stood in the middle of the woods in each other's arms.

"First you heal," Elrond said. "Then, we can do whatever you want."

 

~ * ~  

 

The next few days were among the happiest, most exciting ones both Lord and Prince had experienced. Though they were not trying to hide their relationship to the other elves dwelling in Rivendell, they were not announcing it either. For now, everything felt so new and so fresh that they chose to enjoy it and keep it between themselves.

Legolas' healing improved considerably during these days—Elrond knew because he checked on him every day. If anyone else in Rivendell thought it strange that the Lord had kept his distance and busied himself with his affairs, but now he spent at least three to four hours in Thranduil's son company, no one said anything.

Elrond walked into the healing chamber, where Legolas was lying in bed, and they shared a secret, intimate smile as they realized they were alone.

The Lord approached the bed and sat on it.

"How are you?"

"Better now."

Elrond smiled, both with his mouth and eyes, and leaned closer to kiss the prince.

Legolas closed his eyes and cherished it. He loved those stolen moments of intimacy when they would kiss and hold each other.

When the kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I'm going to take a look at the wound. I believe you can move to another room of your liking. If it looks as good as it has looked in the past week, you no longer need to be here," Elrond said.

Legolas smiled, relieved.

"You can have the bow, and I'll let you have the quiver this time, too."

The prince's eyes lit up, but the Lord went on before he said anything. "You don't need to sneak around this time, though," he reprimanded, even though his voice was soft. "You can try to get reacquainted with your bow, but no strenuous exercise, do you hear me? Don't even think of going around marking trees and shooting arrows for hours straight."

Legolas watched Elrond's frown and grinned, the sound small and teasing.

"I think you enjoy giving me orders way too much," he said.

Elrond narrowed his grey eyes, and it was like something darkened them instantly.

"I like it better when you obey them," he replied enigmatically, his eyes burning into the prince's.

Legolas swallowed hard. It didn't matter what he did or said, the Lord always managed to disarm him in a good, flirtatious way.

"Now off," Elrond nodded at his tunic.

The blond complied and took off his tunic before lifting his shirt.

The Lord's eyes fell on the healing skin where Legolas' wound was. The gap was closing beautifully around a thin scar tissue, paler than Legolas' smooth milky skin. Right in the center of this scar, a tiny dark dot could be seen, but only by a careful observer—it was the place where the poison could still be found. By now there were only traces of it, which made Elrond extremely pleased. Around the scar, on the borders of the wound, the skin was still a little pink and raw, and the Lord believed the prince still felt some discomfort, perhaps even pain if he moved too much, but he believed the medication would no longer be necessary.

"How does it feel when I touch you?" he asked as his fingers grazed the wound.

Legolas sucked in his breath. He felt things that had nothing to do with pain, that much was certain.

"It feels good…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Elrond let his fingers explore the smooth skin and he watched the prince intently for his reaction. When his breathing hitched, the Lord did not believe it was because he felt pain.

Legolas couldn't help it. He couldn't help wondering what it would feel like when Elrond touched him, not as a healer, but as a lover. Just picturing what it would feel like to feel Elrond's hands on his skin, his warm, knowing hands, made Legolas' nostrils flare and his breath shorten.

"What's on your mind right now?" Elrond asked.

Legolas breathed in and out deeply, and he felt himself shudder as Elrond applied a little bit of pressure against his wound, assessing it.

"I…my thoughts are straying…" he answered and his blue eyes seemed to veil deeper, aching secrets.

Elrond's lips didn't move, but Legolas could tell he was smiling.

"Then brace yourself, because this may hurt a little," he said before applying some pressure against the rib Legolas had fractured in the assault.

"Mm," the prince winced and shut his eyes. His gasp told the Lord what he needed to know.

"The wound is healing, there's no doubt. But so are the structures around it. You broke bones and tore muscles. That is why you need to take it easy with the bow." Elrond licked at his lips. "…And whatever else your straying thoughts were thinking of."

Legolas' heart raced. He pictured Elrond laying him on his bed and undressing him, and then he picture the moment the Lord would take him.

Elrond could almost see Legolas' passionate thoughts in the dilated pupils darkening his eyes. He felt the prince's hand cover his own, and for a moment their fingers intertwined and they said nothing.

The clipped sound of their breathing, however, didn't last long. They both heard footsteps outside the chamber and Elrond moved away a little before Glorfindel and Lindir walked into the room.

"I was just telling Legolas Greenleaf that he no longer needs to stay here," Elrond announced to the others as well. "He doesn't need any more medication either, and I told him he can try and shoot arrows again. He knows he's not supposed to overdo it, though."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure so will Thranduil," Glorfindel said.

"Indeed. I will write him a message informing him of Legolas' progress," Elrond said before standing up.

Legolas watched as Elrond walked out of the room, but not before eying him meaningfully for a few seconds.

 

~ * ~

 

A couple of nights later, Elrond was working late on his book translation. All of Rivendell was quiet, but every now and then the Lord could hear footsteps in the halls. It wasn't until four in the morning that those footsteps walked towards the library, and the Lord felt Legolas' presence when he walked in.

"Is anything wrong, my dear?" Elrond asked and then put down his pen and looked up. When he did, he knew his answer. The prince's features were like an open window through which the Lord could see his feelings.

Legolas sighed and looked at a corner of the chamber where there were cushions and a soft rug on the floor. He walked towards it and sat down. "I had a nightmare," he said.

Elrond got up from behind his desk and followed Legolas to the more cozy corner, where he sat down next to the prince.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Lord pulled Legolas' legs over his lap and ran a soothing hand up and down them.

Legolas enjoyed their closeness. He felt better already.

"Not really. I just…" he shrugged. "I've been happy. I've been so happy these past days, I don't understand why I'm still having dreams about that."

"Well…it's a part of healing," Elrond said. He let his fingers massage the archer's bare feet, and he could tell the blond elf appreciated the ministrations. "Nightmares are a sign that your mind is healing. It's cleansing itself of the memories. Just like the fever you had when you arrived. Even though you were burning up, and that was bad, it was also good because it meant your body was attacking the poison."

Legolas frowned and chewed on his bottom lip as a thought assaulted him.

"Are you not disgusted by what you saw?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Pardon me?"

Legolas felt his chest tight and his throat close around the words, making it difficult to speak.

"What you saw in my memory…on the bed. Don't you think I'm defiled? Tainted?"

"Don't ever think that," Elrond's eyes seemed like molten gold as they reflected the candle light. "Of all the languages ever spoken, and all the words ever written, those words you used are not the ones I think of when I think of you. You were brave and trusting, and what happened was not your fault. I hold feelings of anger and rage towards those who caused you pain, and nothing but tenderness towards you."

Legolas seemed genuinely relieved. He smiled and relaxed as the Lord resumed the massage on his feet.

As they sat alone in the library, with the silence and the shadows of the night all around them, and the silver and golden light from the moon and the candles dancing on their skin, Legolas felt his heart race at the intensity of his feelings. The prince reached out his hand and touched the Lord's face, letting his fingers trace the Lord's cheek and nose, and then brushing the pads of his fingertips against Elrond's lips.

The Lord kissed Legolas' fingers and watched him intently. He could see the blue eyes clouding with a thick, vibrant feeling. He then leaned closer and kissed the prince's lips, very slow and gently. When he retreated, he could feel Legolas' shaky breath ghosting above his lips.

Legolas looked at Elrond's grey eyes focused on him, as if the Lord was drinking his every secret. The blond couldn't help but wonder how intense it would be to lie with the Lord. How sensual. How _healing_.

"It seems my thoughts are straying again…" he swallowed hard and his breathing pattern got messy. Legolas became extremely aware of Lord Elrond's hand resting on his thigh. "Do your thoughts sometimes stray as well?" Legolas asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Elrond squeezed his hand a little, feeling the strong muscles under his fingertips.

"All the time," he replied in a low, husky voice.

The two of them didn't say anything for a moment. It felt as though there was some thick, invisible energy pulsing within and around them.

"You should try to get some sleep, though," Elrond took a deep breath and broke the spell.

"I don't need sleep," Legolas protested, annoyed. That was good, he wanted to stay.

"I know, but it's part of what's been helping you heal. Good night, prince." Elrond smiled, not without some mischief. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

The first thing Legolas did when he woke up the following morning was to look for Elrond. Not that he did it openly, though. On the contrary, Legolas moved silently through the halls as he looked for the Lord, listening to a conversation here and there until he realized the Lord was in the tower room.

Legolas went up the stairs towards the highest room in Rivendell, but he hadn't anticipated the heaviness he felt in chest when he walked in. The archer stopped on his tracks and took in the room before he even saw Elrond.

"Prince?" Elrond frowned when he saw the blond standing very still by the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Aye," Legolas said quickly and shrugged off his thoughts. He hadn't been to that room since the memory retrieval ritual, and his mind wasted no time when it made him remember what he had felt in there.

"I wanted to work on the translation overnight, so I came here to take advantage of the first rays of sunlight," Elrond explained.

"Right," Legolas blinked a few times. He could feel his heart pounding. "It's just a room…" he swallowed hard. The room had nothing to do with how he felt. The men, the tavern, the bed…these things did.

"Come in," Elrond reached out his hand. It saddened him that Legolas' smile had visibly faded the moment he remembered his memories.

The prince took his hand and walked further into the room. He tried to ignore the stab of pain that came from his healing wound as the memories seemed to scratch at his self-control.

"Here, look out of the window," Elrond instructed gently. He waited until Legolas stood before the window, looking outside, and stood right behind him, their bodies touching a little. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Legolas appreciated the sunrise. "It is," he admitted. "I didn't mean to feel sad, I'm sorry."

"Why would you apologize for such a thing?" Elrond adjusted a lock of golden hair behind the prince's ear. He could tell Legolas smiled at the feeling, even though he couldn't see the youngster's face. "You're still healing, and you will be healing for a long time. If not physically, at least spiritually. It's okay to feel sad sometimes."

Legolas nodded. He felt better already as they stood so close. When he felt Elrond bury his nose against his hair and breathe in, Legolas' smile widened and he relaxed.

"It seems you just healed that sadness, my Lord."

Elrond could hear the smile in Legolas' voice. "That makes me feel more accomplished than translating that entire book."

Legolas chuckled softly and turned around a little so they could kiss.

Lord and prince closed their eyes and kissed leisurely as the sun went up in the horizon. The softness of Legolas' lips was so inviting that Elrond had to remind himself he needed to break the kiss, eventually.

"Did you sleep well for the rest of the night?"

"I did. Thank you."

"You know…" Elrond looked out of the window at the woods down in the distance. "When you came here I saw you practice from this very window. Arwen was with me."

"Oh, really?" Legolas seemed interested.

"Aye. I remember speaking very fondly of your beauty."

Legolas blushed. Even though he was in Elrond's arms, even though they had kissed many times, the idea that the Lord had paid him such a compliment before any of this happened made him feel hot and a little bothered.

Elrond looked into the wide blue eyes staring intently at him.

"At the time, I honestly hoped you and Arwen could grow feelings for each other."

Legolas laughed softly and arched his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Right," Elrond chuckled softly. "I never imagined this." Elrond wrapped his arms around the prince and squeezed a little. "But it makes me so happy that this is happening."

Legolas felt his heart race erratically. His eyes glowed, barely hiding the intensity and depth of what he felt inside.

"My Lord…" he began, and for a moment his eyes strayed and he looked serious. "I couldn't have ever imagined that you would one day look at me the way you do now," he said honestly. "and the reason is not only because I admire you so much and didn't consider myself worthy of your interest—"

"Legolas—" Elrond shook his head but the prince went on.

"…part of the reason is because it is known how much you loved Celebrian." He tensed a little as he said that, but he knew it was important to talk about it. And apparently, so did Elrond, because he sighed deeply, but he didn't seem bothered at all. "I am sorry to meddle…"

"You do not meddle, my dear." Elrond smiled again, but it was a serious, grave smile. A smile that was born out of grief. "First of all, you are brave, and smart, and your beauty makes me breathless."

Legolas bit down on his bottom lip, the gesture unconscious yet endearing.

"I loved Celebrian with all my heart, and I will always love her. When she chose to sail to Valinor, however, we both knew this could happen, and we were both at peace with the possibility that we might find someone new. I just never thought it would happen to me. I didn't think I…" Elrond seemed to hesitate half a second. "…could feel this way again."

Legolas relaxed and put his arms around Elrond's neck. He felt so happy it was difficult to put it into words. So instead he shut his eyes and leaned for another kiss.

When the kiss broke, Legolas let his nose graze the Lord's neck, taking in the mysterious, enticing scent of the Lord. He then felt warm lips kissing his temple and he pulled away to look into Elrond's gray eyes.

"How about you?" the Lord asked.

"What about me?" Legolas frowned.

"Was there ever someone?"

Legolas nodded.

"Aye…I've been with other elves before."

"Is it okay if I ask a personal question now?"

"Of course." Legolas could already feel himself blushing because he believed he knew what the Lord was going to ask.

"Have you lain with male elves before?"

Legolas felt his heart race and his cheeks color further. "I have," he answered. "In fact, it's what I usually prefer," he confessed.

Elrond felt his blood become a few degrees hotter as it rushed through his veins. His eyes seemed a shade darker as he studied the prince as if he was seeing him for the first time, with so much blunt interest and lust that Legolas grew shy.

The archer was so eager and willing to be taken by Elrond that the strength of his desire was overwhelming.

"I hope I can make you feel good," Elrond whispered and framed Legolas' face between his hands.

Legolas swallowed hard and his breathing grew shallow.

"I'm sure you will."

Elrond's smile had some sort of feline quality to it when he leaned closer and kissed the prince's lips. This time, however, his mouth trailed a little lower, kissing Legolas' jaw line and then letting his lips brush against the sensitive skin of the prince's neck.

Legolas shuddered as if he were an overwhelmed virgin when Elrond kissed him there. Indeed, he was overwhelmed, but he hadn't been a virgin for a long time. What was Lord Elrond doing to him? Legolas felt so excited and vulnerable and shy and lust-ridden.

The prince gasped and slammed his mouth shut before any desire-filled sound could escape his lips. He felt the warmth of Elrond's breath ghosting against his neck and felt heat pool in his lower belly.

As Legolas let his fingers stroke across Elrond's dark, silk hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and felt the piercing stab of arousal when Elrond breathed hotly into his ear. Goosebumps broke pretty much _everywhere_ on his skin and Legolas feared he might be shaking.

The spell was broken, however, when they listened to the sounds of footsteps not too far. Elrond pulled away a little but stayed close enough to take in the sight of Legolas' dilated pupils and flaring nostrils.

"I don't mind the others seeing us together," Elrond said. "Nevertheless, I have been enjoying these secret little moments if I'm perfectly honest."

Legolas smiled. "So I have I."

Elrond's gray eyes looked deeply into Legolas' as he took the prince's hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers.

"Very well, then. You have a good morning, Legolas Greenleaf. I'll see you around lunch."

"My Lord," Legolas bowed reverently, smiled cheekily and left.

 

~ * ~

 

A few days later, Elladan and Elrohir left to patrol the land near Rivendell, as they often did. With Arwen spending time with Lady Galadriel, Imladris was a quiet, peaceful place. Most of the days the dwellers of the land kept to themselves, running errands on Lord Elrond's behalf, rewriting manuscripts, preparing healing teas or receiving visitors who needed help or guidance.

This meant that Legolas and Elrond had plenty of time and space to be together and enjoy their newfound intimacy. The Lord was still cautious about their closeness, however, since he worried about Legolas' healing.

The prince felt greater than he had since he had been brought to Rivendell. He took his new bow to the wooded area near Rivendell and began to practice a little again. He did so for a short period of time and making sure that it did not demand too much from him. he felt good, but he was still aware that he had an injury. Besides, Lord Elrond had trusted him not to overdo it, and Legolas didn't want the healer to change his mind.

Elrond watched from a small distance as Legolas practiced. The blond shot five arrows, but only the last one hit the mark on the tree trunk. He could hear the archer's sigh of frustration. "Don't worry," he said and got closer, so Legolas knew he was there. "It'll come back to you. You haven't trained in many days and your accuracy is still remarkable."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"I would like to see your wound later, though, to make sure the training is not hindering your healing."

"Aye. No problem."

Legolas watched as Elrond smiled lightly, turned around and left him. The archer still practiced for an hour or two before he took off his clothes and got into the lake to cool off.

 

~ * ~

 

When the sun set, as all the elves were in their chambers reading, resting or doing some other activity, Legolas showed up at the door to Elrond's room and saw the dark-haired Lord sitting on a large, cushioned wood chair near his desk. There was a book in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later if you're busy," Legolas said quickly.

Elrond looked up from the book and waved a hand for Legolas to walk in. "I was just reading, it's not work. Come in."

The Lord put the book down on the desk and watched as the blond closed the door before walking further in.

"How was practice? Did it cause you any pain?"

"One a scale of one to ten, maybe two. I feel good for being able to practice again."

Elrond nodded. "Come closer," he instructed.

Legolas walked until he was standing right in front of the Lord.

"Let me see it," Elrond asked.

Legolas sighed and then undid the laces on his tunic and pulled his shirt up.

Elrond frowned the moment his eyes fell on the wound, but his frown quickly faded. It looked good, it looked _really_ good. The gaping wound had closed, and there was no more dark poison anywhere in the center or around the wound.

Legolas breathed in deeply and tried to steady his heartbeats as he felt Elrond's fingertips stroke across his skin. The Lord's hands were always warm, and Legolas muscled tightened a little under the feathery touch.

"I can get closer if you like," the prince said, and his voice sounded low.

"I believe I do need to take a closer look." Elrond's grey eyes fixed on Legolas, unblinking, as the blond took a few steps forward by putting his legs on each side of the Lord's chair. If he sat down, he would be on Elrond's lap.

"Aye, I can see much better now, indeed." Elrond assessed the wound, it was almost completely healed. There was probably still some poison in there, something they couldn't see, and strenuous movements would cause the archer pain, but all things considered, it was a beautiful thing to see how Legolas was healing.

The Lord let his fingers move a little so they stroked across the taut muscles on the prince's abdomen. Legolas sucked in his breath and looked into Elrond's eyes at the feeling.

"Are you sure you don't need me to be closer?" Legolas felt his blood rush through his veins hotly, pumping arousal through his system.

"Like this?"

"Oh!" Legolas gasped, surprised, when Elrond pushed him down onto his lap after making the prince lose his balance.

Legolas adjusted himself by letting his knees rest on each side of the Lord's thighs. The contact was physically intimate and made the blond's desire fire up.

"I believe this is much better, indeed," Elrond's voice sounded like a purr as his hands stroked around Legolas' waist, kneading and caressing.

"I believe so, too…" Legolas' whispery voice died against the Lord's lips when he framed the Lord's face between his hands and leaned down to kiss him. The prince's blond hair fell loosely on his and Elrond's face as their tongues met inside their mouths.

Elrond's hands ran up and down Legolas' thighs on his lap as they kissed, and when they broke apart, the Lord could see the usually so clear blue eyes were dark with lust and need.

Legolas felt heat pooling in his groin, and when Elrond leaned closer and started to kiss and lick at his neck, Legolas let out a faint little sigh and felt himself throb in his leggings.

Elrond narrowed his eyes in a teasing way and let his fingers move under the blond's shirt, against Legolas' warm skin, exploring new places, enjoying the smooth skin and how the prince responded to his touch.

Legolas closed his eyes and smiled. He could feel his breathing pattern become messy and deep. A smile played leisurely on his lips as Elrond's fingers roamed on his chest and around his sides, but when the Lord's fingers flicked lightly over his nipples, Legolas bucked on his lap and sighed shakily.

"I think I found a sensitive spot…" Elrond teased.

Legolas bit down on his lip, the gesture unconscious but also coy. It made the Lord want to kiss him again, so he leaned closer and wrapped Legolas' lips into a searing kiss.

It wasn't long before Elrond's lips were grazing Legolas' neck again, and when those lips sucked on the place where the archer's neck and shoulder met, Legolas pushed down on Elrond's lap and shuddered.

The realization that he was rock hard made him feel both hot and shy. He was on Elrond's lap, for sure the Lord had already felt it, too, right? Legolas looked at the Lord, a look full of passion but also insecurity.

Elrond met his eyes and responded by holding Legolas' hipbones and grinding him down on his lap. The prince shut his eyes and a moan spilled from his lips, unabashed, at the contact.

The Lord's nostrils flared and his eyes grew dark and unfocused at the sight. Legolas' cheeks looked pink, the prince's lips still looked soft and moist from their kissing—the look of him was altogether alluring.

Legolas understood Elrond's gesture as a sign that it was okay for him to feel as he did. He rolled his hips and bit down on his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan again at the friction against his erection. When he felt Elrond's own hardness through the layers of clothing separating them, Legolas felt his passion escalate and his control slip.

As Elrond was sitting on the chair and Legolas on his lap, the prince began to ride the dark-haired Lord. The feeling was so good that Legolas could hardly care. He could hardly believe he was feeling so good after having felt so much pain. His body seemed desperate for more pleasure, and just knowing he was with _Elrond_ made everything even more sensual.

Elrond's hands held on to Legolas' hips, guiding his movements, helping him seek what he needed. He let his lips brush the prince's ear, and his tongue teased the sensitive tip of Legolas' elven ear. The combined sensation of the Lord's mouth and the rubbing of their erections was more than Legolas' overwhelmed body could handle.

For a desperate moment he tried to hold back. By the Valar, what would Elrond think of him if he lost control and came in his pants like a young, immature elf? But the look on the Lord's eyes was fiery and encouraging, and so Legolas closed his eyes and bucked on Elrond's lap a few more times, until he felt a shudder rake his body. The archer felt his orgasm hit him hard and his thighs felt shaky as he came undone on the Lord's lap, right before Elrond's hungry eyes.

The Lord watched every second of Legolas losing control and riding out his pleasure. When the prince at last opened his eyes and smiled—a languid, sated smile—Elrond's heart raced. _So, so, beautiful._

"I…I'm sorry I couldn't control it…" he smiled apologetically.

"Don't. Please, don't be sorry," Elrond cut him off.

Legolas' smile widened, and then his eyes glinted with a leering desire and he cupped the Lord's hardness through Elrond's trousers. The feeling of the thick column of flesh between the Lord's legs made Legolas ache with desire. He couldn't wait to see the Lord, touch him, _taste him_. He could feel the heat of Elrond's desire through his clothing.

The moment he tried to slide his hand under the Lord's pants, however, Elrond put his hand on top and stilled his movements.

"Nay…" he said firmly, but he also smiled. "Not now. We need to wait a little longer."

"I feel great, I swear. Besides, I want to make you feel good."

Elrond smiled and took Legolas' hand to his lips.

"Soon, my prince. Heal a little more, then we can do whatever you want."

Legolas looked disappointed, but only briefly, because he basked in the warm care the Lord showed him.

A bold thought crossed his mind and a leer, mischievous smile came to his lips.

"Perhaps we can do whatever _you_ want, too."

Elrond's grey eyes seemed to darken again with lust.

"Aye. I would like that very much."

 

\--------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

The following morning, even though Legolas felt amazing, he also felt shy. Just thinking about the way he had bucked on Elrond's lap, rubbing against the Lord's body until he found release made Legolas feel mortified, and yet, it also made him feel hot and bothered all over again.

Unlike what had become sort of a routine for him, that morning Legolas didn't go looking for the Lord as soon as the sun rose. Even though Elrond had made him feel good and safe, Legoas still had trouble believing that last night had really happened. It seemed too good to be true that Lord Elrond could desire him just as much as Legolas desired him.

The Prince shut his eyes and remembered how hot and thick the Lord's hardness had felt against his hand, even through the layer of clothing keeping them from a more intimate contact. Legolas bit down on his bottom lip and his heart raced. He felt light burst inside of him, from his chest to his cheeks and then down to his groin. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good and happy.

 _Lord Elrond_ , the mighty, wise Lord of Imladris had watched him come undone like a naïve and eager young elf. The memory of Elrond's intense gray eyes studying him as he came made Legolas feel both hot and embarrassed.

The archer took his bow and decided to go into the nearby woods to practice a little and clear his mind off such lustful thoughts. He was aware that he couldn't overdo it, but an hour or so of light practice would definitely do him a lot of good.

After shooting a few arrows, Legolas studied the tree trunks with appreciation. His aim still wasn't back to what it was before the wound, but it had already improved. He could feel that he was doing much better, but it was also clear that the healing was not yet complete. After an hour or so of shooting arrows, Legolas could feel a stabbing pain in his right side, bellow his ribcage. It wasn't a lot of pain, nothing he couldn't handle, but it felt like a reminder that his body still needed him to take it easy.

It was around midday when Legolas stopped practing, took off his clothes and washed himself in one of the many streams that ran through the land. He supposed the Lord was busy since he hadn't come looking for him—Legolas knew that Elrond could get so caught up with the book he was translating that he lost track of time.

Since he was wasn't hungry, the prince bathed himself in the clean water of the river and then sat on a high rock, under to sun, as his skin dried and tingled at the warmth. A while later, Legolas put his clothes back on and started to run his fingers through his hair to set it straight before braiding it.

When he sensed Elrond's presence, the afternoon sun was almost fading. The prince smiled when he saw the tall, dark-haired Lord before him.

"Here you are." Elrond studied the beautiful sight of the Mirkwood archer soaking up the last rays of sunlight. Legolas seemed to glow under the sun's golden brightness.

"My Lord," Legolas had rubbed himself to an orgasm on Elrond's lap, but it was hard to let go of the deferent greetings. The lustful memory struck him and Legolas felt his breath catch as he stood up. "Were you translating the book?"

"Aye. I made some signficant progress today."

"I am glad to hear that."

Elrond closed the distance between them and his gray eyes seemed to unveil the prince's every thought. "How was your day?"

"I practiced a little."

Elrond's soft features immediately hardened a little, almost imperceptibly, and he frowned. "How did it go? Did you feel any pain?"

"A little," Legolas confessed. "I guess I got carried away," he admitted. "But it was nothing, my Lord. It shouldn't worry you," he smiled it off.

"It does worry me. I don't want you to feel pain." Elrond raised his hand and let two fingers stroke gently across Legolas' cheek.

The blond closed his eyes and relished the tender gesture. He could feel Elrond's fingers across his cheek and under his chin, and he smiled at the older elf.

"Then I went into the stream for a while. I was enjoying the sun until you came."

"Does it mean that I arrived too late to see the sight of your beautiful, naked body drying under the sun?"

Legolas's breathing became deeper and heavier, and his blue eyes were instantly darker. He thought about their previous night together and felt a ring of fire dance around his neck and lick at his cheeks.

He looked down at his feet and breathed erratically, his heart racing with the memories and how shy he suddenly felt under Elrond's stare.

"What's wrong?" Elrond retreated his hand and studied the prince. His voice sounded soft and inviting.

"Nothing…" Legolas said quickly. It was difficult to swallow. There were so many emotions bursting in his chest and spreading all over his body through his fast running blood. "I think I just…I feel a little embarrassed about the previous night, that is all," he confessed and took a deep, calming breath.

"And why would you feel that way?" Elrond frowned.

"Well, because…it's _you_ ," Legolas didn't know how to explain. "I lost control so easily and so fast…" he felt his chest heave up and down with a labored breathing.

Elrond narrowed his eyes and a mysterious smile showed up on his lips. His hand once again touced Legolas' face, and this time he let his thumb hover above the prince's soft lips.

"Don't be shy, Legolas Greenleaf," he spoke with a low, sultry voice. "You look absolutely breath-taking when you… _lose control_ ," his eyes seemed as dark as the clouds before a storm.

Legolas felt the same heat that licked at his cheeks and neck go down his spine and pool in his groin.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Elrond admitted. "It took me longer than usual to translate a page of the book because I kept revisiting the memory of you shaking and moaning on my lap."

Legolas' breathing was audible now. His pupils dilated and he could feel his member twitch at the Lord's words.

"I look forward to making you _lose control_ again," he smiled with a sensual promise and adjusted a lock of blond hair behind the prince's ear.

Elrond had such a powerful, magnetic energy. The Lord was at the same time respectful and noble, stern and tender, authoritative and safe. Legolas could only imagine what it would feel like to be on Elrond's bed, to be naked on his bed, and to have the Lord have his way with him.

Just the thought of Elrond possessing him and making him lose control made Legolas hard again.

"I…I believe I'm healed enough to do it," Legolas' voice sounded pleading and it cracked with desire. He let his forehead rest against the Lord's, and Elrond kissed it before planting soft little kisses to his temple.

The Lord's hand then slipped under Legolas' tunic and his fingers touched his wound gently. Elrond shut his eyes and took a deep breath, as if to better assess the energy coming off from the wound site.

"No, you're not, my dear." He opened his eyes and spoke. "But you will be, soon." Elrond then let his lips close over Legolas', and the prince kissed him eagerly.

Legolas opened his mouth and let Elrond take control of the kiss. The archer could feel his body relax and feel weak against the Lord, except for a part of him who grew harder as Elrond wrapped his arms around him. Legolas couldn't get enough of how good it felt when they kissed. He let his fingers tangle in the Lord's dark hair and pressed himself into the kiss.

When the noise of horses and talking went up in the air and reached them, Lord and prince broke the kiss but remained in each other's arms. From their position on a tall rock they could see a party had just arrived in Rivendell.

"Your sons, perhaps?" Legolas asked.

"I think it's still too soon for them to return." Elrond focused until he could identify one of the elves riding a white horse.

"I can't believe it," Legolas said. Apparently the prince, too, had just seen the same elf dismount and look around.

In a moment, all of the warm, arousing spell around them was gone, and Legolas felt as if he just dipped into the cold waters of the river.

"Come on," Elrond tugged at his hand. "We should go down and greet your father."

 

~ * ~

 

Thranduil's eyes fell on Legolas and the King smiled widely.

"My son," he greeted and walked towards Legolas.

"Ada." Legolas felt his father's arms pull him into a tight embrace.

Elrond watched from a small distance as the elves from Rivendell welcomed the small party that had arrived with King Thranduil. As their horses were taken to the stables to eat, drink and rest, the elves were led into the halls of Rivendell.

"Light the fires and prepare the food and the wine. We will celebrate King Thranduil's visit and his son's recovery," Elrond announced.

"Yes, my Lord," Erestor and a few others bowed reverently and left to give orders and help, as required by the Lord.

"You look so much better," Thranduil marveled. "It pleases me greatly to see you so well."

Legolas smiled. It was impressive that his father had actually left Mirkwood once again and come to Rivendell to see him. It only reminded Legolas how really close to dying he had been.

"I did not expect you to come back here, I must confess," he said.

"Mirkwood is doing well. We miss your archery skills, but there are many who have trained and learned from you. I was anxious to see you again and accompany your healing. I must say I am impressed," Thranduil then looked at Elrond. "Thank you so much, my friend."

Elrond bowed lightly and smiled.

"Have you been practing?" Thranduil wanted to know.

"I have. Lord Elrond has even given me his bow since mine was lost," Legolas said and his father seemed positively impressed by that. "I can't practice for long periods of time, though. I am still healing."

"I understand," Thranduil said. He framed Legolas' face between his hands and studied him attentively, like a worried, caring father. "You look so much better, it makes my traveling here worth it just to see you doing so well."

"Come inside, my friends. Dinner will served shortly," Elrond said.

 

~ * ~

 

Blond elves and dark-haired ones shared a large table set up outdoors, in the middle of trees and rocks. The dark sky was filled with stars, and the candles lit all around the table and near the trees made the elves dine in a bright little space under the moonlight.

Wine was served at large, as well as meat, bread and fruits. Legolas sat beside his father, and his eyes met Elrond's across the table every now and then. The Lord was sitting a bit farther from him, but every time Legolas looked in his direction, Elrond could sense it and he looked back at him, causing the prince to bit back a smile at the secret intimacy they shared.

Thranduil washed down a juicy piece of meat with red wine, and the conversation was merry and loud. The Mirkwood travelers told tales of their land and of their trip, and when Elrond asked them if they had traveled safely, Thranduil's forehead creased when he remembered something.

"Yes, yes…no orcs on our way, which was a shame since we were eager for some action. There was, however, an interesting meeting between some of the boys and a few humans on the road. We stopped a few days from here to let the horses drink water, and apparently some humans approached Aelrindel when he was alone and started talking to him. Isn't it, Aelrindel?"

"Aye," said a blond elf who was also at the table. "I would have ignored them, but I had to wait until the horse was done drinking, and their talking made me curious. At first, anyway."

"They are filthy creatures, these humans," Thranduil cut him off and started to tell the story. "Would you believe that they thought Aelrindel would have any interest in having intimate relations with them?"

A few elves at the table looked shocked and surprised, and then roared with laughter.

"But that is not all," Thranduil went on. The wine running through his vein as well as his indignation with the matter made him loud and vehement. "They started talking about other humans, their friends, having sex with an elf! One would think they were out of their minds, or just lying through their teeth, but they insisted. They told Aelrindel that they knew a couple of humans who had overpowered an elf a while ago, tied him up and took turns taking him."

Legolas, whose heart had been beating fast since the beginning of the story, felt his hands grow cold and his breath shorten. He could not look at anyone at the table. He _knew_ Lord Elrond was looking at him, but he could not, for the sake of him, look at anyone. He kept his eyes locked on his glass of wine, his fingers gripping the edge of the table as he tried not to react to his father's story.

"I don't believe that is true," Thranduil went on,"but if it is, can you believe the humans would brag about raping an elf? Yes, because that is what it was. Overpowering an elf and taking him by force. Aelrindel did not believe them, but I told him he should have killed them just in case. Even though they swore they were not the ones who did it, that they had just heard about it, I believe the world would be better off without them. Nasty humans."

"That is indeed a foul tale," Elrond said. "But not all humans are like this, thankfully." He cast a look in Legolas' direction, his heart heavy with worry. He knew the prince was trying very hard not to show emotion at what he had just heard. Legolas wouldn't meet his eyes, though. He kept staring at something on the table, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"The Strider is different, for sure. But then again, he was raised by you, my friend."

Elrond hoped Thranduil was done with the story, but when the King went on again, the Lord feared for what could happen to his son.

"Can you imagine it? I mean, if it was indeed true. Being overpowered and raped by two weak, filthy humans? Being tied up and used as their toy to satisfy their greedy lust? I wonder what that must do to an elf. It's so disgusting, so…demeaning. I don't believe one could ever live past such humiliation."

Legolas breathed fast and his heart was beating erratically now. His chest felt tight and his knuckes were white as he gripped the table. He could feel the memories flooding his brain and swirling around with his father's words. _Humiliation. The wood plank, the tied up wrists. Rape. Disgusting._

"Thranduil," Elrond began.

"If it is a true story then I pity the poor elf who was foolish enough to be trapped by them."

"I believe we should talk of happier things, don't you, my friend?" Elrond said quickly. He wasn't the only one who had noticed something was going on with the prince. Glorfiendel looked at Legolas, and from Legolas to Thranduil and then to Elrond. Even though he didn't say anything, Elrond knew that his friend and advisor had already understood everything. He wanted to beg Thranduil to stop.

Legolas closed his eyes and saw himself drinking the beer, and them saw the memory of his body being dragged upstairs the tabbern, where he was stripped off his clothing and tied to the bed. Foolish.

Thranduil was at the peak of his outrage, though, and the alcohol in his blood fueled it further.

"It's unbeliavable. To be defiled like that is not something an elf lives past. I think I would have died out of shame."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the prince when Legolas pushed his chair back as he stood up. The prince's blue eyes looked wide open and wild, and he looked at everyone's eyes focused on him and for a moment he didn't know what to do or where to run to.

"Legolas…" Elrond said and started to stand up as well. His eyes and voice were filled with concern, but the archer barely heard him.

Thranduil looked to his side at his son and frowned.

_Humiliated. Dirty. Shame. Pity. Poor fool…_

Legolas felt darkness hit him and unleash a wave of desperate emotions. His wound reponsed to the darkness almost instantly, piercing him as if an invisible spear was trying to cut through the skin again.

He could no bear those eyes focused on him. Did they know? They did, didn't they? Everybody knew and everybody thought he was dirty now. Everybody saw him as a vicitim, as weak and foolish.

His father would never forgive him if he knew.

"What is happening?" Thranduil asked, still oblivious to his son's state of mind.

"I…" Legolas began, but the words vanished. How could he explain it? How could he come up with an excuse when all he wanted to do was run away and never look back? "Excuse me," he mumbled and turned around, walking away from the table and into the house with hurried steps.

"What happened? Son?" Thranduil got up as well and went after his son, disappearing into the house.

When Erestor and Glorfindel made as if they would stand, too, Elrond, who was already on his feet, stopped them with a hand on their shoulders.

"Let him go. They need to talk. We'll stay here and continue to have dinner," he commanded.

Elrond felt a strong urge to find Legolas and comfort him, but right now he knew the prince and his father needed to talk, and he wanted to respect their moment. Thranduil was about to regret his angry, drunken words.

"They need privacy and discretion as they talk," Elrond whispered to Glorfindel.

"Are you going after them, my Lord?" Erestor asked.

"Not now. I will let them talk," Elrond said. "But I will be close." The Lord closed his eyes and his heart tightened as he imagined Legolas' distress at the moment. "I have a feeling I will be needed soon."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


End file.
